


Mask of Illusion

by Spunky0ne, Timewaster123456789



Series: Pieces of a Shattered Moon [11]
Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Spunky's first mpreg!, Takeshi abduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 04:33:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 65,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20687570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spunky0ne/pseuds/Spunky0ne, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timewaster123456789/pseuds/Timewaster123456789





	1. The Twins' Mission

“Where are you two off to?” Renji called out flash stepping to catch up with Byakuya as he and Hajime headed for the garden gate.

Byakuya paused at the gate, watching as four-year-old Hajime stepped through and onto the pathway. He waited as Renji caught up, then slipped a hand into his and they followed the little boy through the forest, listening to the insect sounds and the soft scrape of their feet on the dirt trail.

“We’re meeting Takeshi, Takeo and Chisaki at the waterfall,” Byakuya said, watching Hajime run down the trail ahead of them, “It’s our last chance to be together before the twins leave for Karakura Town.”

Renji smiled.

“Their first field mission,” he said, glancing at Byakuya, “hard to believe, huh?”

“Well, actually,” said Byakuya, ”I went on my first field mission at thirteen as well. Of course, I didn’t have a twin sibling with me…”

“Well, as their captain, I couldn’t hold them back. They’re third and fouth seat. They need to be out gaining experience. And Karakura Town is a great place to do that. They’ll stay with Kisuke, of course…and Ichigo and Yoruichi will be about if they need anything. I think they’re going to enjoy getting out and doing something on their own.”

“I think you’re right, Renji,” Byakuya said, nodding, “Their powers are strong, but they need to gain experience. A month in Karakura Town should be just the thing for that.”

Hajime came running back toward them, squealing happily and leaping into Byakuya’s arms. Byakuya lifted him onto his shoulders and continued walking.

“So I heard Squad Six is going to stand guard while they rebuild the Hueco Mundo base,” Renji said curiously, “I thought the head captain had given up after the base was knocked down in that last raid, but he seems determined to get it up and running again.”

“Yes, Takeo and Rikichi are actually leading that mission, so I will be able to spend some time with you and Hajime,” Byakuya replied, squeezing Hajime’s hands gently.

“Daddy Bya, can we have a picnic?” the boy asked, “I want a picnic by the water.”

“Yes Hajime,” Byakuya answered, “Renji and I will take you on a picnic while everyone else is gone.”

“Can we pick flowers in the meadow?” he asked.

“Yeah kid,” Renji said, reaching out to tousle his hair, “We can pick flowers in the meadow too.”

“Can we play hide and seek in the long grass?” Hajime asked, “Or Tigers and Deer?”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Hajime,” Renji said grinning, “Daddy Bya’s too good at hiding and he is too good at chasing down deer when he’s the tiger.”

“Fine,” said Byakuya resignedly, “I’ll be the deer. You two can both be tigers.”

“Daddy Ren looks like a tiger!” Hajime observed, “I like his stripes.”

“I don’t have stripes,” Renji said good naturedly, “They’re tattoos.”

“I don’t know,” said Byakuya, giving Hajime a sly wink, “they look like stripes to me. Perhaps Renji is part tiger.”

Hajime giggled.

“You’re a tiger, Daddy Ren?” he asked innocently.

“He’s pulling your leg, kid,” Renji said, tugging on Hajime’s leg.

“No, he’s not!” the boy objected, “You pulled my leg! You are a tiger!”

“Fine…” Renji said, pretending to pout, “then I’ll be the tiger and the two of you can be deer. I’ll catch and eat both of you!”

Hajime leaned over and whispered in Byakuya’s ear.

“_You can carry me and you can still run faster than him!”_

“That is true,” Byakuya replied, “but that would tire him out, don’t you think? I don’t know that it’s quite fair, Hajime.”

“What’s not fair? Are you two plotting against me?”

Hajime giggled.

“We made a secret plan! We won’t tell you…not even if you tickle us to death!”

“Oh really?” Renji said, narrowing his eyes.

Hajime squealed and launched himself off of Byakuya’s shoulders, bounding to the ground and flash stepping away.

“Damn, Byakuya,” Renji muttered, “Is it just me or is he getting faster?”

Byakuya sighed.

“Hajime is increasing in power at an accelerated rate, Renji. He is developing more quickly than any soul reaper I’ve ever seen. It’s been a concern of mine for some time.”

“You think his zanpakuto will appear soon?” Renji asked.

“I’m not sure…but we need to be prepared when it does.”

“But his strength is in healing. Didn’t you say that he would be placed in the Fourth Division? If that’s so, then it’s fine that he’s developing so quickly.”

“Nothing is guaranteed,” Byakuya said quietly, “and I’ve noticed another ability developing, Renji.”

“What?”

“Come down to the meadow with me and I will have him show you.”

Byakuya flash stepped ahead. Shaking his head, Renji followed. They reached the top of the waterfall and bounded over the edge. Renji splashed down into the water, while Byakuya dropped in a more controlled motion and skimming the surface and sinking down more slowly. They swam to the edge and climbed out again, walking slowly through the long grasses of the meadow to where Hajime sat with Chisaki, weaving small flowers together. Chisaki lifted a completed circlet of flowers and set it carefully on the boy’s head while Hajime continued working on the one he was crafting for Chisaki. The siblings looked up and smiled as their fathers approached.

“That looks like fun,” commented Renji, sitting down next to them.

Hajime removed the flower circlet from his head and set it carefully on Renji’s, then turned back to his work.

“Lovely,” commented Byakuya, “Why, Hajime, you’ve made Renji look like royalty. How…appropriate.”

Renji grinned at Byakuya, enjoying the reference to his secret connection to the spirit king.

Hajime finished a second circlet and set it gently on Byakuya’s head.

“Thank you, Hajime,” said Byakuya, reaching up to touch the soft petals.

“You are most welcome,” he said, in a very polite, aristocratic tone that sounded suspiciously like Byakuya’s.

“That’s much nicer than that boring old kenseiken…I think so, anyway,” said Renji, moving closer to the noble.

“Hajime,” said Byakuya, “I’d like you to show Renji what you showed me this morning. Will you do that?”

Hajime nodded, smiling. He looked in a clump of flowers until he spotted a large bumblebee. He moved close as it hovered over the flowers. A calm, serene expression settled over the boy’s face as he lowered himself until he was eye to eye with the insect. The spiritual pressure rose around him and they heard him emit a soft buzzing sound. The bumblebee hovered in the air in front of him for a moment, then moved forward and settled on his open palm. Still emitting the soft buzzing sound, the boy gently stroked the back of the huge bee. Renji stared in amazement.

“He can speak to bumblebees?” Renji asked, turning back to Byakuya.

“He can speak to any living creature in its own language, Renji. I think it is an extension of the inner connection that healers use when they connect with the one they are healing. I tested this theory earlier and he was able to make the same connection with deer, squirrels and birds as well. These creatures trusted him completely, even allowing me to touch them.”

“Shit…that borders on being a little scary, Bya,” Renji said, watching as Hajime released the bee and returned to his flower weaving.

“As with most powers we are given, it has light and dark uses. It underscores our need to proceed with great caution as Hajime is trained. We’ve taught him to respect all life and to be thoughtful in the use of his powers. We must carefully reinforce that as he ages and grows more powerful. Remember, one must have a strong heart to manage great amounts of power.”

Renji nodded, catching the unspoken reference to Kouga Kuchiki.

“Well, if he’s anything like you, that won’t be a problem,” Renji said, smiling warmly.

“Arigato…for the compliment, but you and I both know I wasn’t nearly as calm as he is when I was his age.”

“No,” Renji chuckled, “but you are now…and I think it’s rubbed off on him.”

Byakuya shook his head.

“I think it’s simply how he is. He was always very calm, even as an infant.”

“Yeah, he was,” Renji agreed.

He turned to look back at the water where Takeo and Takeshi were in the midst of a swimming race. He reached up and removed the flower circlet from his head and set it back on Hajime’s.

“Hang on to this, will you? I’m going to go join in on the fun.”

He flash stepped back to the water’s edge and plunged in. Byakuya watched for a moment, then turned back to Hajime and Chisaki. He watched in silence for a moment as the two continued to carefully weave the flowers together.

“Are you ready for your posting in Karakura Town?” he asked the girl.

“Well, it won’t be that much different from staying with them when you send us there, but we will have areas to inspect and guard during some of the time.”

“Perhaps,” Byakuya replied, “but I think it will feel different once you’re there. Being on active duty means things may happen day or night and a day that begins peacefully may not end that way. But you and Takeshi have grown confident in the use of your skills. I know you will do well.”

Their conversation was suddenly interrupted as Hajime gave a frightened whimper, abandoned the flower circlet he had been working on and leapt into Byakuya’s arms. Byakuya and Chisaki stared, following his eyes to a nearby copse of trees.

“What is it, Hajime?” Byakuya asked softly, “What startled you?”

He could feel the panicked cadence of the boy’s heart and the small fingers clung to him. His dark eyes had begun to turn golden.

“Hold Hajime for a moment,” Byakuya said, handing the boy to Chisaki.

He rose and flash stepped into the trees. All was silent around him except for the echoes of laughter coming from the waterfall area. He extended his senses and stepped deeper into the trees. He felt another presence and the cloaking of reiatsu that told him it was not a friendly presence. He pretended not to notice and edged closer. As he moved, he intensified his spiritual pressure, trying to read the reiatsu pattern hidden beneath the false one that the other was giving off. He heard the sudden hiss of a flash step and the reiatsu faded. A cold feeling settled inside. Someone was watching them…someone who didn’t want to be discovered. No longer sensing the presence, he returned to the children. Hajime had gone back to making flower circlets and Chisaki sat nearby, her eyes still on the trees.

“Did you find anything?” she asked as he reached them.

“I didn’t see anyone,” he said quietly, “but someone was there. Do not worry. I will inform security and have guards patrol here. If there is someone taking an interest in us, he or she will not remain concealed for long.”

He turned to Hajime.

“Hajime, do you remember seeing the person or did you merely sense someone there?”

The boy’s answer sent a chill down the noble’s spine.

“He had white hair over his eyes and he was smiling. He was in that…place…before.”

“Hajime…are you certain?” Byakuya asked, glancing back at the trees.

The boy nodded.

“Dad?” Chisaki said, looking suddenly frightened.

“It’s fine,” he said soothingly, “don’t react strongly. He is gone now…and we know to be cautious.”

“But why was he here? Why would he be watching us?” she asked.

“I’m not sure. But he has something more in mind than watching. I’m certain he was sent here for a reason beyond that. Watch Hajime. I will be back.”

He rose and walked to the water’s edge, motioning for Renji to join him. The redhead swam to the edge and climbed out, shaking the water from his hair.

“What is it?” he asked, sensing the noble’s disturbed reiatsu.

“Hajime saw Gin…in the trees over there. I went to investigate and found signs of someone being there, but the reiatsu had been disguised. But Hajime said he saw a man with white hair over his eyes and he was smiling.”

“Shit…that is Gin.”

“Yes…and we know one such as him would not come here merely to watch. He has a mission…and we need to know what it is.”

“What do you think he’s here for?” Renji asked, his eyes returning to the trees in the distance.

“I don’t know. But Aizen seemed very interested in the power of the twins before. He also took an interest in Hajime while we were held in Las Noches this last time. Gin could be waiting for an opportunity to abduct either the twins or Hajime…maybe all of them. I’m not sure.”

“Or he could be looking for revenge on Aizen’s behalf,” Renji suggested.

“Possible,” Byakuya replied, “but he would need to separate us…to isolate us.”

“Byakuya, we’re about to send the twins on their first field mission. Should we maybe wait on that?”

Byakuya shook his head.

“Renji…we cannot live in fear of Sosuke Aizen. We have trained the twins well, and they will be watched over by Yoruichi, Kisuke and Ichigo. We have a responsibility to see to their safety and we are doing that, but at the same time, they are officers of the 13 Court Guard Squads. They are strong. We have to let them grow up.”

Renji released a troubled sigh, nodding in acquiescence.

“Maybe,” he said softly, “but I can’t help wishing that they’d stayed little for a bit longer.”

“I feel the same,” admitted Byakuya, “but that is the way of things. Still…we have Hajime, and I would not be opposed to having additional children with you, Renji.”

Renji grinned.

“Only we’re not in the spirit kingdom now. And I wonder if Yoruichi would be so quick to volunteer this time. Still…I’d have a million kids with you if you wanted to, Bya.”

“I don’t know about a million,” Byakuya said softly, “but we do have room for a few more.”

“What can we have more of?” Hajime asked suddenly from somewhere down near their feet.

“Hajime,” Byakuya said, picking the boy up and frowning disapprovingly, “I do believe I’ve told you not to listen in on other people’s conversations. It isn’t polite.”

“Aw, give him a break, Bya,” Renji said, looking sympathetic, “He didn’t do any harm. Besides, if we’re going to give him a brother or sister we may want to know what he thinks about it.”

He patted the boy on the head.

“So Hajime,” he said, smiling, “would you like having a little brother or sister someday?”

The boy nodded.

“A sister,” he announced matter-of-factly.

“You want a sister?” Byakuya asked, smiling.

Hajime nodded.

“I want you to have a girl baby.”

“Well,” Byakuya said, looking down at the boy, “we’ll see what we can do about that.”

Hajime wrapped his arms tightly around the noble and rested his head on Byakuya’s shoulder. The boy smiled and his eyes glowed golden for a moment. Byakuya felt a shift in the reiatsu around him and lifted the boy away, looking up at him curiously.

“What did you do, Hajime?” he asked.

The boy giggled.

“I gave Daddy Bya a magical hug.”

“A magical hug?”

They were interrupted by a delighted howl that sounded as Takeshi leapt from the cliff and plunged into the water below. Hajime bolted from Byakuya’s arms, running to the cliff and scaling its face quickly. Above him, Takeo leapt and did a graceful flip before splashing down into the water. Hajime reached the top and took several steps back, gathering himself. Running forward, he launched himself off the cliff edge and flipped in the air as Takeo had, then fell towards the water. As he neared it, his spiritual pressure increased and he slowed until he dropped into the water with a decidedly anticlimactic plop.

As they watched the children take turns jumping into the lake, Renji turned to Byakuya.

“About Gin being here,” he said quietly, “what are we going to do?”

“We will be watchful,” Byakuya said, his eyes on the children, “It’s all we can do, Renji.”

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji stood in the gardens, looking around to check the position of the guards. There were enough that they should be safe, but he felt uneasy. He hated what Sosuke Aizen had done to Byakuya. Even though Byakuya seemed to have made a full recovery, he saw small differences that others missed. No one knew Byakuya the way Renji did…and he knew there were still wounds that were healing. He hated the idea that Sosuke Aizen still seemed to be taking such an interest in them, though it relieved him that his frightening obsession with the noble had ended when Byakuya was able to use his own zanpakuto against him.

“I just this to be over,” he muttered softly, “I want him to be gone.”

He watched the sentries for a few minutes longer, then turned and opened the patio doors that led into the bedroom. The room was dark except for a shaft of moonlight that streamed through the door and came to rest on Byakuya’s sleeping form. Renji found himself staring.

He had always thought of Byakuya as being beautiful…and right now, he felt the full force of that beauty. The light touched his pale skin, giving it a soft glow. It added faint bluish highlights to the raven black hair and brightened the relaxed lines of his face. He lay on one side, turned toward Renji, his face resting on the back of one hand. Renji could see the soft rise and fall of his breathing.

He made his way across the room to the dressing area and slipped into his nightclothes, leaving the tie undone. He walked back to the bed and stood for a moment, silently admiring the slope of shoulder and back, the way the soft fabric hugged Byakuya’s slender form. Taking a slow breath, he closed the distance between them and slipped into bed. He moved close to the noble and wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling the tie free. Byakuya shifted in his sleep, but did not wake. Renji leaned forward and planted a line of warm kisses down the noble’s spine, enjoying the feel of silk against his lips. The kisses drew a soft moan from the waking noble and he turned to face Renji, the dark eyes still misted and half dreaming.

“Renji…” he breathed, still not fully awakened.

There was something about the dark, sleepy eyes and the dreamy expression that entranced the redhead. He leaned forward again and fastened his mouth on the noble’s, teasing the full, warm lips apart, and slipping his tongue inside. Byakuya’s tongue curled around his and the noble moaned lightly into his mouth, making the redhead’s cock twitch softly. Byakuya’s arms wrapped around him, one hand curling around the back of his neck to bring him more firmly into the kiss, while the other slid down his back and came to rest on his hip. Renji broke away from the noble’s mouth and caught a soft, pale earlobe, and nipped and sucked it gently, before releasing it to work his way down the long, slender throat, alternating slow, wet strokes with his tongue and tender bites that sent soft shivers through the body that moved restlessly beneath him. His hands explored the muscular chest, stopping to pleasure the erect nipples before one hand moved down to stroke the softened abdomen, to gently tease the navel before reaching further down to take hold of the noble’s hardened arousal. He moved his hand up and down the long shaft, slowing to let his fingers play over the tip, tracing the edges, then sliding back down again. Byakuya moaned and his hips pushed up against the hand that pleasured him.

Renji’s hand slid down further to stroke the soft sac, then gently teased the noble’s thighs, parting them as his body settled down in between them. He brought the head of his thickened member to the tight entrance and worked his way slowly inside, then paused to enjoy the sight of the tumbled black hair, the lightly flushed cheeks, the hazy moonlit eyes and the glowing white skin of the lover who lay beneath him, waiting for him to move.

He returned to the noble’s mouth and bit down on the sensuous lips, thrusting into his warm, willing body over and over, watching the dark eyes blacken with passion and the usually controlled features soften and change as his controls were relinquished and Byakuya gave himself over to the pleasure. His hands gripped Renji tightly and his body rose hungrily to meet each powerful thrust. The redhead thrust deeply into him, finding the center of pleasure there and sending the noble reeling. His body shuddered and he tightened around Renji, bringing him over the edge of the precipice. The redhead’s cock pulsed again and again and he fell onto his lover’s chest, panting and moaning in pleasure.

Byakuya turned and Renji curled around him, wrapping an arm around him and lacing their fingers together. He rested his face on the fall of black hair and nuzzled a soft earlobe.

“You’re beautiful, Bya,” he whispered, “I love you.”

The noble’s hand tightened on his and he returned the warm sentiments in calm, hushed tones. They drifted off to sleep together, still bathed in the soft moonlight.


	2. Little Sister

Renji stepped out of the Fifth Division office and turned toward the Sixth Division. He walked with an easy, relaxed stride and hummed softly to himself, enjoying the warmth of the late afternoon and looking forward to spending the evening having a quiet dinner at home and playing with Hajime, before taking their evening walk and settling down with Byakuya for the night.

A soft shiver went through him as thoughts of Byakuya entered his mind. Lately it seemed as though he couldn't get his life partner out of his mind. Even after having been with Byakuya for over fourteen years, he was still very affected by Byakuya's beauty…even more so than usual, recently.

He wasn't sure why, but whenever Byakuya crossed his mind, all he could think about was touching his silken black hair, staring into those dark, gray eyes and feeling the touch of that soft pale skin on his. It was even worse when it wasn't just thought. When he was actually with Byakuya now, he noticed everything about the noble. Just that morning, he had come upon Byakuya in the gardens, lying on his stomach on the grass and staring into the koi pond with a beautiful, dreamy expression on his face. He only meant to greet Byakuya and be on his way to work…but somehow they had ended up in bed together. It happened so quickly that Renji wasn't sure who seduced whom or how they got to the bedroom. And that same exchange was happening with increased frequency…not that he minded, but he did wonder why it was happening.

The Sixth Division office appeared before him and he passed through the front door, turning to greet Rikichi. The vice captain was at his desk, completing the last of the day's report filings. He looked up and smiled as Renji walked in. Renji was surprised to see that Byakuya was not at his desk.

"Hey, Renji," Rikichi greeted him, dropping the report he'd been reading into the finished pile, "How's it going?"

"Good…real good. I was just coming to meet Byakuya. Did he get called away or something?" Renji asked.

"He left early. He said nothing was wrong, but he looked kind of fatigued. He's been that way for the last week or so. I've been meaning to ask you about that. I was curious, because everything has been exceptionally quiet the last few weeks, so I don't know why he seems so run down lately."

"Well," Renji said, thinking, "he was sick a couple of days ago, but he said he felt better. Maybe it's just that. Maybe he isn't quite over it."

"Yeah, you're probably right. Maybe you should try to get him to take a day or two off and just get well. I have a couple of days before I have to report back to Hueco Mundo. I can watch over things here," Rikichi suggested.

"I'll talk to him about it," Renji said, turning to leave.

He left the Sixth Division and made his way down the streets of the Seireitei and back to Kuchiki Manor. His step was faster than before and his reiatsu, he realized, was a bit disturbed. But as he passed through the entry doors, he found he needn't have worried. Byakuya sat at the table on the garden patio with Hajime, smiling at the boy and looking completely normal. Renji gave a little sigh of relief and moved to join them.

"Hey, I thought you were going to meet me after work. Did you forget?" he asked the noble.

"No," he said, looking up at Renji, "I finished everything I needed to do and decided to come home and spend some time with Hajime."

Renji looked down, noticing for the first time the pot of tea, the plate of still-warm cookies and the small bowls of frosting, sprinkles, and other decorations.

"What's this?" he asked, "Were you two baking?"

Hajime nodded.

"We made sugar cookies and ginger cookies. The sugar cookies are for decorating and the ginger cookies make Daddy Bya's tummy feel better," the boy said.

Renji's eyes narrowed.

"You're not feeling well again?" he asked Byakuya.

"I'm fine, Renji," the noble assured him, "I just thought that since we were making cookies anyway, the ginger cookies would be soothing."

"Here Daddy Ren," Hajime said, handing him a decorated cookie, "I made this one for you. Daddy Bya's has a smiley face and black hair, and yours has red hair and a smile with teeth!"

"Thanks Hajime," Renji said, taking the cookie and giving the boy a gentle squeeze.

"And I made this one for my little sister," he said, handing Byakuya a decorated cookie, "but she can't have cookies yet, so you can eat it for her."

"Still imagining about that sister you want, huh?" said Renji, chuckling, "you haven't stopped talking about it since that day at the waterfall. You really have a one-track mind, kid."

"Hajime has a fascinating imagination," Byakuya said, firmly, "He has been making up interesting stories all afternoon. Perhaps he could tell you one."

Hajime shook his head.

"Storytime isn't again until bedtime. We have to go wash up for dinner."

He hopped down from the chair and ran back into the house. Renji looked after him, laughing softly.

"Baking cookies and eating sweets. And not only eating sweets, but sweets before dinner? What's going on, Bya?"

Byakuya shrugged.

"Hajime wanted to do something different…something fun. He suggested it."

"That's not the part that surprises me. You've been kind of…different lately."

The dark eyes rose calmly to meet his.

"Different?"

"Yeah, ever since the twins left. I don't know. I thought it was just me, but Rikichi said the same thing. He said you've been looking fatigued."

"Rikichi worries too much," Byakuya said, biting into the cookie Hajime had given him for his little sister.

_It's such a silly thing to notice, _Renji thought to himself, _but even watching him eat is making me feel…_

"Renji?" Byakuya queried softly.

Renji looked up, feeling a bit startled.

"Huh?"

"You're staring. Is there something wrong?" the noble asked, taking another bite.

Renji swallowed hard.

"Ah, no. It's just…wait, I thought you didn't like sweets. And you said the ginger cookies were for you. Bya, I'm getting a little confused here. What's going on?"

And he was noticing everything again…the slight tilt of Byakuya's head, the eyes lit with late afternoon sun, the slight glisten of sweat on his skin, and the way he was gazing at Renji with a very curious expression. He noticed there was a small bit of frosting on the full, sensuous lips and leaned forward to lick it away. And then the noble's mouth opened and Renji found himself in the midst of a very heated kiss…a kiss that tasted of tea and sugar, one that took his breath away.

He spotted Rukia approaching and muttered something to her about watching Hajime. Byakuya looked up at him in confusion.

"Renji…what is it?"

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" he asked, "Privately?"

The noble nodded and followed Renji into their room. As Renji closed the doors, Byakuya looked on, mystified.

"Renji…what…?"

Byakuya suddenly had his breath taken away as he was lifted for a moment, then brought down onto the bed. The redhead's hungry mouth bit down on his, the eager tongue plunging inside and searching again for that delicious sweetness. His hands tore at the noble's clothes and he felt his own being swiftly removed as well. The light scent of cherry blossoms struck his senses and Renji felt dizzy.

He released Byakuya's mouth and attacked the slender throat, nipping it teasingly, then biting down and sucking, sinking into the intense softness and sweetness of the noble's flesh. He heard Byakuya moan softly and felt a strong reaction in his loins. And before he quite realized what he was doing, Renji buried himself in the noble's beautiful body and began moving in and out with fast, deep, trembling thrusts. Byakuya clung to him, his head thrown back and his eyes closed, moaning and panting in pleasure. He released Renji's name in a soft, passionate hiss and the sound of it broke over the redhead, sending him careening into the abyss. He collapsed heavily onto the noble's chest and lay there in a daze, caught up in the soft pulses and heat of release. He pressed his lips warmly to his lover's lightly glistening skin and moaned contentedly.

"Damn!" Renji said, when he could speak intelligibly again, "Byakuya, I just can't get enough of this!"

He was shocked to feel the tremors of soft laughter that passed through the noble.

"You don't hear me complaining, so I wouldn't worry about it. It's probably just that it's so much quieter around here with Takeo and the twins on assignment. We can focus more on each other," Byakuya suggested.

"Yeah, I guess," Renji sighed, resting his head on Byakuya's shoulder.

"Renji," Byakuya said, after a few minutes, "could you let me up now? I need to shower before dinner and I'm already starving."

"Starving?" Renji repeated questioningly, "I thought you and Hajime spent all afternoon eating cookies and drinking tea."

Byakuya gently pushed Renji aside and sat up.

"We did. I don't know why I feel so hungry."

Renji smiled.

"Must be all of the sex."

"Could be," Byakuya said, suppressing a smile.

He leaned back against the pillows and closed his eyes. Renji blinked in confusion.

"Bya…didn't you just say you were hungry?" he asked, gazing at the dozing noble.

"Hmm…" he mumbled in return, "now I just feel tired."

"Tell you what," Renji said good naturedly, "You get some rest and I'll bring you something. Any idea what you want?"

"Mmhmm," Byakuya yawned, stretching, "Iced water with lemon slices and some of those ginger cookies."

"No dinner? Cook's making chicken and vegetables with steamed rice tonight."

"Okay, I'll have some of the steamed rice as well."

"All right," Renji chuckled, "Iced water with lemon, ginger cookies and steamed rice."

"And Renji?"

"You want something else?"

"Mmhmm…hurry."

He leaned over and gave the noble a warm kiss, then shook his head, slipped back into his clothes and left the room.

XXXXXXXXXX

"That reiatsu pulsation was coming from somewhere near here," Takeshi told his sister, "you look over there in that park and I'll go this way."

Chisaki nodded and shifted to hawk form. She soared over the park, reaching out with her senses and finding nothing. She made several passes, each yielding the same result. Finally, she turned back and reached out with her senses to try to find her brother's reiatsu. She turned toward it and swept off to her left, spotting him quickly and swooping in for a landing next to him. He was studying something and frowning.

"What is it?" she asked, trying to look over his shoulder.

"It looks like some hollows came through here, but they didn't close the garganta all of the way. It's not good to leave it open like this. It will attract more hollows. We should check what's just on the other side, then try to close it…or get Kisuke or Yoruichi to close it."

He used his zanpakuto to push the edge open wider and peeked through.

"Nothing much on the other side," he commented, "just looks like an old base. I see Las Noches to the south, but it isn't all that close. Huh…I wonder…"

He trailed off, staring.

"Takeshi?" Chisaki queried, her eyes widening with worry.

He didn't answer for a moment. His eyes went wide and a moment later, Takeshi was pulled through the opening.

"Takeshi!" Chisaki cried, trying to go after him.

As she reached the partially opened garganta, the edge sealed, leaving Chisaki staring at the place where the garganta had been.

"Takeshi!" she gasped again.

She turned toward Kisuke's shop, shifting to her bird form and flying at top speed. In moments, she was swooping down to land and shifting back to her shinigami form. She ran inside, yelling for Kisuke.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke just as the sun was rising, groaning softly and feeling nauseous. He rolled over, pulling free of Renji and took a sip of the lemon water, then coughed and paled. Renji's hand touched his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked sleepily.

Byakuya nodded.

"I'll be fine. It's just that stomach ache again."

Renji chuckled.

"I told you not to eat all of those cookies!"

"Renji…please don't talk about food, right now," Byakuya groaned, lying down again.

He turned onto his side and curled around a pillow.

"Sorry," Renji said sympathetically, "Can I do anything to help?"

"Yes," Byakuya replied softly.

"How can I help, Bya?"

"Don't get between me and the bathroom," Byakuya gasped, jumping out of bed and flash stepping across the room.

Renji shook his head and grimaced at the sounds that issued from the bathroom.

"Ugh, looks like someone's not going to work today," he muttered.

He knocked softly.

"Bya, are you okay?"

"I'm fine now, Renji," Byakuya assured him, "I feel much better now."

"Shit, I hope so! That sounded nasty."

"Renji?"

"Huh?"

"Shut up…"


	3. Blood on the Sand

Renji touched Byakuya gently on the shoulder to wake him. The noble rolled over, still looking somewhat pale to Renji. He smiled sympathetically.

"We've had a hell butterfly from Karakura Town. I thought you'd want to hear," he said softly.

Byakuya nodded sleepily. He came more widely awake as Yoruichi's worried voice issued from the fluttering insect.

Byakuya, Renji, there is trouble here. Takeshi and Chisaki were patrolling near here and discovered a partially opened garganta. While looking through the openeing, Takeshi was pulled through and he disappeared into Hueco Mundo. Ichigo and I are going into Hueco Mundo to track him. Follow our reiatsu in and meet us there as soon as you can."

Byakuya's eyes widened and rose to meet Renji's.

"We don't have anyone to watch Hajime!" he exclaimed softly.

"It's an emergency," Renji said, "Bring him and let's go."

A few minutes later, they were flash stepping toward Hueco Mundo. They entered near the shinigami base and paused while Byakuya searched for Takeshi's reiatsu. He sensed it somewhere south of Hueco Mundo, and sensed Yoruichi's and Ichigo's not far from it.

"This way," he told Renji, "quickly.

The dark sands flew by as they flash stepped across the sands. Byakuya was relieved to note that he didn't sense any pursuit or any hollows between them and where he sensed the boy's reiatsu. They closed in on the area and slowed to approach it more cautiously. They honed in on Yoruichi's reiatsu and soon met Ichigo, Chisaki and her, crouching in the rocks near an old base.

"He's inside the base. We have been watching," Yoruichi said softly, "We saw Sousuke Aizen arrive a short time ago. Gin is in there too. We haven't been able to figure out what they are doing, but they don't seem to have hurt him in any way."

"I saw a break in the wall back there," Byakuya said, I might be able to slip inside and have a closer look."

He handed Hajime to Renji.

"You think that's a good idea, going in alone?" Ichigo asked softly.

"One person has a better chance of avoiding attention, Ichigo," Byakuya replied, turning toward the break in the wall. He worked his way closer to the wall, mindful of the presence of guards nearby. Silently, he stood by the opening, reaching out with his senses and waiting until he was satisfied that it was relatively safe. Carefully, masking his reiatsu, Byakuya slipped through the opening. He peeked cautiously around a corner and found a long hallway with several attached hallways. He followed the main hallway, then broke off in the direction of Takeshi's reiatsu. As he walked, he remained watchful, extending his senses in all directions. He sensed Aizen and Gin nearby, but it appeared that they were not in the same room as Takeshi. He approached the room where Takeshi was and felt a small nagging feeling of disquiet at the lack of guards outside the door. There were no guards inside either, although he did sense some just around the corner. He stepped forward and slipped quietly into the room. It was dark inside and it took the noble's eyes a moment to focus. As they did, he gasped at the sight that met his eyes.

Ahead of him, Sousuke Aizen stood holding a bound Takeshi against him. Gin stood smiling beside them.

"Byakuya," Aizen said in a frighteningly cold tone, "how kind of you to stop in to see us. I won't ask why you have come. I will get to the point. I took Takeshi and brought him here, then made sure you could follow. You see, Byakuya, I wanted you to be here. I wanted you to see."

Gin drew his weapon. Byakuya drew Senbonzakura and moved forward. He froze as Aizen brought his blade to the boy's throat. Takeshi held very still, and Byakuya sensed that he was looking for an opening to break away. The noble quietly used a kido spell to send a chair crashing into the wall behind them. As they turned to see what had fallen, the boy broke free. Unable to flash step or change forms, Takeshi instead ran towards Byakuya. The noble saw Gin release his zanpakuto and his heart froze.

"Get down, Takeshi!" he shouted, sending a blast of kido to block Gin's sword.

The room exploded in pink petals and stirred dust. There was the sickening sound of metal biting into flesh and Byakuya heard Takeshi's wounded cry. He flashed stepped forward as the room began to clear. Aizen and Gin stood ahead of Byakuya with their weapons poised over Takeshi, who laid, bleeding, on the ground.

"Sousuke!" Byakuya gasped, "what have you done?"

Aizen's eyes were cold and triumphant.

"I believe I just made you pay for killing my son, Byakuya," he said in a calm, quiet tone, "And once we finish him off, we are going to finish you, Renji and the ones who came with you."

"Stop, Sousuke, don't do this. You…you can't do this! Takeshi is just a boy."

"So was my son," said Aizen, sheathing his weapon, "Finish him off, Gin."

Byakuya flash stepped toward them trying desperately to reach them before the weapon could strike, but as he reached the place where they were, they disappeared and appeared further ahead. He flash stepped again, his heart chilled as he watched Gin's blade fall towards the boy. They flash stepped away again and Byakuya heard the blade strike Takeshi. The boy's scream tore through him and the sudden fall and disappearance of his reiatsu froze the noble in his tracks.

"Bring the body, Gin," he heard Aizen say, "They shall have no peace. It is exactly what they deserve."

Byakuya threw himself at them, but watched in horror as they faded away. He slid to a stop and dropped to his knees at the spot where Takeshi had fallen. A pale hand touched the blood on the ground and he stared uncomprehendingly. He felt the reaction break over Renji, Yoruichi, over Ichigo and Chisaki and Hajime. He remained frozen on his knees, his head lowered and his eyes tightly closed. The images replayed themselves in his mind until he couldn't see anything else.

"Takeshi…" he whispered, "Takeshi…"

A sudden shift in the reiatsu around him, brought the noble back to awareness. Something was very wrong. Although Aizen had said that they were going to kill everyone with him, what he now felt was the withdrawal and disappearance of the reiatsu of all of the hollows that had been present only moments before. Slowly, he felt the rising of power around him. He couldn't sense the source, but he knew immediately that it was the buildup to whatever end Aizen had planned for all of them. Forcing himself to his feet, he shot back out of the room and into the hallway as the power continued to swell around him. He reached out in his mind for Renji.

_Takeshi is dead. Aizen and Gin killed him. Renji…you have to get everyone clear now. I am coming. Do not come inside._

He flash stepped down the empty hallways, the memories still beating against his mind and heart as he raced for the break in the wall. The spirit energy continued to rise around him, sending tremors through the base, causing rock to break away and crash down all around him. As he closed on the opening, he felt the power reach its peak. The rock began to glow all around him, and Byakuya felt the wave of destruction bursting toward him. As he tore through the opening, he turned back. His eyes widened, he pulled Senbonzakura and released his senkei.

The pink swords rose around him and provided cover for the others who were running for the safety of the desert. He heard Renji call out his name…and Chisaki screaming as the entire base exploded. The blast sent shockwaves through Byakuya's senkei, shaking it, but unable to break through it. Byakuya relaxed slightly, allowing himself a small sigh of relief.

Then a second blast shattered the senkei and took him off his feet. He turned aside, his kido shield forming instantly around him, but the shock of the blast shattered that as well and Byakuya felt the pain of torn and burned skin, of shattered bone. He was falling and the blade was falling from his hand. He saw a glimpse of someone rushing toward him, then everything disappeared in a heart rending scream of pain.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya!" Renji cried as the noble's senkei was destroyed before his eyes.

He watched in horror as the outline of his life partner appeared against the brightness of the explosion. The blast sent him violently to the ground…and then Renji was running. He was flash stepping to the fallen noble's side as fast as his legs would carry him. Reaching Byakuya's side, he knelt next to his life partner and carefully turned him onto his back. He started to raise his healing power, but then stopped, staring at the extent of the damage. He caught his breath sharply.

"Kami…I…I can't heal this."

Yoruichi, Ichigo, Chisaki and Hajime reached his side and stared down at the two in dismay.

"I can't heal this," Renji repeated, "He needs Captain Unohana…but there isn't time."

"I can carry him," Chisaki said softly, "I am strong enough now to carry all of you."

"Hurry!" Renji gasped softly.

The girl shifted to hawk form and slowly began to grow in size.

"I don't know how we'll even move him," Renji went on, almost breathless with grief, "Everything on the left side is shattered…everything…kami…hurry, Chisaki!"

Suddenly, Renji felt a small body push past him and golden light flared blindingly around them. Everyone shielded their eyes as the light flared, then faded. When they opened their eyes again, Hajime stood over Byakuya, his small hands wrapped around the hilt of a small zanpakuto. Light continued to spark and flash around the boy and the zanpakuto as he leaned over Byakuya and touched the tip of the blade to his body. A golden sphere rose around the two, cutting them off from the others. Squinting, they could still see Hajime kneeling next to Byakuya, his hands now extended over the noble. They traveled down the bloodied face, over the torn and broken shoulder, down the broken arm, ribs and leg. And as they moved, the light flared gently, passing into the noble's still form. All the while, Byakuya laid perfectly still, barely even seeming to draw breath.

The others watched in awe as the small child's power flared and swelled around them. No one spoke or moved. All eyes were fixed on the boy and the injured captain. Slowly, the golden light began to recede. It drew away from the noble and sank back into the small boy that knelt beside him.

Hajime swayed softly as the light left him. Slowly, he fell forward, landing softly onto the noble.

Renji rushed forward, pulling Hajime into his arms and leaning over Byakuya. The others closed in around them, staring.

"The worst of it is healed," Renji said disbelievingly, "Kami, it would have taken major surgery to fix what I saw before…if it even could be fixed. He's still in shock. Come on, let's get him home."

He handed Hajime to Yoruichi. Ichigo stepped forward and helped to lift the noble onto Chisaki's hawk form. The huge bird rose into the air and turned toward the Seireitei. No one could think of anything to say. Yoruichi sat, holding a soundly sleeping Hajime in her lap. The boy's zanpakuto rested beside her. Ichigo sat next to her, his eyes distant. Renji knelt beside Byakuya, holding the noble's hand and staring down at him intently. As they neared the Seireitei's border, Byakuya began to stir. He tried to sit up, but Renji pushed him gently back down.

"Don't move too much," he said quietly, "Hajime healed the worst of it, but you are still in need of more healing."

Byakuya's shattered eyes met Renji's and his soft pained words were barely audible over the rush of wind as they flew.

"I followed Takeshi's reiatsu into one of the rooms. I sensed Aizen and Gin, but somehow they had thrown my senses off and I didn't know they were with Takeshi. Aizen said they were going to kill him, so I created a distraction and he tried to run. They'd sealed away is spirit energy, so he couldn't flash step or change form. Renji, I tried to use Senbonzakura to stop it. I tried to reach him but…I wasn't fast enough…I couldn't get there before…Renji…"

"Shh," Renji said, tears beginning to stream down his face.

He leaned closer and pulled Byakuya into his arms

"I know you did everything you could, Bya. There was nothing you could do. They were determined to kill him. Please…don't blame yourself.

"But if I'd listened to Ichigo…if I'd taken someone with me…" he went on.

Renji put his fingers gently over the noble's lips to stop the words.

"Byakuya, stop. This isn't your fault. Everything you did was textbook perfect. You did exactly what anyone would…or should have done. Rest now. We're almost home. We're going to get you to the Fourth Division and get you fixed up, okay?"

Renji shivered softly as the tension left Byakuya's body and awareness left his eyes. He stared sightlessly past Renji and up into the sky as they left Hueco Mundo and passed through the senkaimon on their way home.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Well," said Gin appreciatively, "I'd say that went perfectly, "wouldn't you?"

Aizen gazed out the window, across the sands to where the shinigami base stood in the distance.

"I don't know about perfectly," he replied softly, "After all, Byakuya and Renji managed to escape."

"You would have had them if it hadn't been for that little demi-god son of theirs," Gin commented.

"Yes…Hajime is an interesting child. I've never known one so young to wield such power. So now he has a zanpakuto. I wonder…"

"Sousuke," Gin said, interrupting Aizen's thoughts, "What do you intend to do now? You did what you planned. I'm not sure why you felt the need for such a showy display…and I don't understand the decoy at all. Sousuke, what are you planning for him?"

Aizen continued to stare solemnly out over the desert. He was silent for some time.

"The boy is very strong, Gin. I can use that strength."

He turned back to face Gin.

"Besides, it is another way to take revenge on them. They killed my son. I made them believe Takeshi is dead. I let Byakuya come close, so he would see…so he would blame himself for not being able to save his son. I hope it tears him apart, Gin. I hope it rips his heart to shreds until there is nothing left. If it does enough damage, I won't have to kill him. There won't be any life left in him. He knows what I felt now. He knows what I felt when I watched them kill my son!"

"But…how will you get him to work with you? He isn't likely to come along willingly."

Aizen smiled.

"That is the very best part of all, Gin," he said softly, "I will take Byakuya's son and erase him…I will take all of the memories that were his and replace them. When I am finished with Takeshi Kuchiki, he will believe wholeheartedly that he is my son. Then, I will let him kill them. I will lure them, lull them into thinking they can have him back, then Takeshi Kuchiki will kill his own family!"


	4. Memories

"How are you feeling now, Captain Kuchiki?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Not half so well as I should," he admitted softly, "but you must understand that I have to return to the manor. The children need me to be there."

"Your children need you to be whole again, Byakuya," said Unohana firmly, "You are not well enough to leave yet."

Byakuya sat up and turned to look into her eyes.

"Do you honestly think that I am not aware of that? I know I am not in a fit state to leave, but Captain, my family has suffered a devastating loss. Despite the damage to my body, I must be with them. This is not a choice I am making. It is a simple fact. My children need their father. My Soul Bonded needs somewhere to put his grief. You saw Renji when he came in with me!"

"Yes," she admitted softly, "He was beside himself…between what happened to Takeshi and his worry for you. But, Byakuya, aren't you only going to inflame that worry by leaving here so soon? Simply put, you and I both know you are not up to this."

"Yes, well, the circumstances of our lives never concern themselves with what we are 'up to.' Events present themselves and we sometimes have no choice but to find the strength to push through them. The circumstances I am in demand that I go to be with my family. You can either assist me in getting onto my feet of you can stand aside. Either way, I am returning home. I must. There is no other choice. I cannot simply leave Renji and Yoruichi to deal with the fallout of this. I am very much aware of how badly I was injured…and once I am at home, I give you my word that I will rest. I am asking you to help me. I just need to have enough strength to get home. Once I am there, I will follow your advice to the letter."

She looked as though she wanted to argue the point further, but was stopped when the door opened and Renji stepped into the room. Byakuya could see the redness in his eyes, the weight of the emotion. He smiled at them, but the smile did not reach his eyes.

"Is he giving you trouble, Captain Unohana?" the redhead asked, "I told him that if he didn't behave I wouldn't bring the ginger cookies."

Captain Unohana looked from Byakuya to Renji and back again. She sighed softly.

"Captain Abarai," she said quietly, "I have decided that under the circumstances, Byakuya should return home to grieve with his family. Normally after such injury, I would recommend a hospital stay, but Byakuya needs to be with his children…and with you. I will send Hanatarou home with you to continue to monitor his recovery…and I will come to the manor once each day to examine him myself. I assure you. Byakuya will get the care he needs."

Renji looked from Captain Unohana's lowered eyes to Byakuya's determined ones.

"You talked her into this, didn't you?" Renji said softly, "Byakuya, I just watched you nearly get blown to pieces. I know the damage I saw. And even though Hajime could knit the shattered bones back together, you have got to still be feeling the pain of them having been broken."

"I am," Byakuya admitted, "but if you truly know me, Renji, then you know my body isn't half so broken as my heart. And that being true, there is only one place I can be right now. I need to be at home…with our children…with you, Renji. My physical injuries require a bed and a healer. I can have that here or there. But my heart requires being with my loved ones who are suffering as I am. Renji…I can't stay here. This is not me being stubborn or difficult. I am giving you the honest truth of it. Captain Unohana knows this. It is why even though she wishes me to stay, she has chosen to support me in leaving. And I am asking for your support as well."

Renji hesitated, staring defeatedly into the dark, pained eyes. He wasn't going to change his life partner's mind and he knew it.

"Damn it, Byakuya," he said in a trembling voice, "you had better not make me regret this. I'll take you home, then…but you have to give me your word that you will do whatever she tells you to do. I need you…but I need you to be well again."

"I will be," Byakuya promised, "and you have my word that I will do nothing to worsen my condition."

Renji nodded slowly.

"Fine, I'll go see to your discharge then."

Captain Unohana shook her head.

"Do not worry about that, Renji," she said softly, "just take him home now. I'll take care of things here."

"Thank you," Renji said gratefully, "as you can tell, I've got enough shit to deal with right now."

He turned to Byakuya and offered him a hand. The noble took hold of it and Renji helped him to his feet. He started across the room, but suddenly found himself swept off his feet and into Renji's arms. The redhead gave him a half-hearted smile.

"If we're going to do this, then we're going to do it my way. Hold on. We'll be home in a flash."

Byakuya tightened his arm around Renji and rested his head on a strong shoulder, closing his eyes. A flash step later, the healing center was behind them and they were on their way home.

"I left the kids with Yoruichi and Rukia," Renji told him, "Chisaki is taking this really hard. She doesn't say anything, but she can't stop crying. Maybe she'll talk to you. Hajime is still wiped out. Captain Unohana looked at him when we brought you in. She said that the arrival of his zanpakutou and the way he healed you just drained him. She said that he will sleep for as much as a day, but he will be fine. Rikichi went back to Hueco Mundo and sent Takeo back, so he's here. And Hotaru has been pretty much running things, making sure that visitors coming to check in on us are greeted and made comfortable…stuff like that that none of the rest of us can deal with."

Byakuya didn't answer, but nodded into Renji's shoulder. They reached the manor and Renji set Byakuya back on his feet. Leaning against Renji, he passed through the entry and into the manor. As they stepped onto the outer walkway, they found Yoruichi, Rukia and Takeo sitting at the table on the garden patio. Rukia's eyes were red from crying and she leaned against Yoruichi, whose golden eyes were intense and tightly controlled. She looked up questioningly as they approached.

"I thought you might do something like this, Byakuya," she said softly, "You should still be in the healing center."

"We are all doing what we feel we must, Senpai," he answered quietly.

She nodded.

"I understand, "and I would probably be doing the same thing, so I'm not going to fault you for it. Just…try not to do too much. We've already lost more than we can handle."

Byakuya reached out and touched her cheek with a warm hand.

"Yes," he agreed, "we have."

Byakuya left the garden and followed the walkway down to Chisaki's room. He swallowed hard and forced himself past Takeshi's closed door. He couldn't deal with that right now. Right now his head was spinning and he knew he should get off his feet…but someone needed to reach Chisaki and help her.

She was lying on her bed, silent and unmoving. Her cheeks were tear-stained and Byakuya was relatively certain that she had only stopped crying because she hadn't the energy to cry anymore. She didn't look up as he entered the room and didn't respond when he said her name. Abandoning words and ready to drop from exhaustion and injury, Byakuya sat down next to her and pulled her close. She let her head drop onto his shoulder and rested against him.

"I didn't think you were coming home," she said finally, her voice betraying her weariness.

Byakuya gave her a gentle squeeze.

"Chisaki," he said softly, "where else could I be?"

She buried her face in his shoulder, comforted by the calm strength of her father's reiatsu, the warm familiarity of his touch and the soothing scent of sakura blossoms. With Byakuya there, she could forget for a moment that she had lost half of herself. She could bury herself in his strength and let it take her back to when she did have a twin brother, when they spent every day together, before they even had zanpakutous. She could feel them running side-by-side down the forest trail, launching over the edge of the cliff and splashing down into cold clear water. She could remember games of tag in the grassy meadow, earning reprimands for using their animal forms to fight…but most of all, she could remember when they were still small enough that each could sit on one of their father's knees as they rested beneath the sakura trees and listened as Byakuya shared stories of the Kuchiki family or myths and legends of the stars that lit the night sky. It was as though she could only connect with those things now and not be buried in pain, because she always found her strength in his presence. So even though she knew he was hurt and shouldn't be there, she clung to him gratefully.

"You should go and rest, Dad," she said softly, "I'll be okay. I'm glad you are here. I feel better because you're here."

"Shh," he said, kissing her forehead like he always had when wishing her good night, "close your eyes and try to sleep for a while. I promise you, it will help you to cope."

She felt his reiatsu wrap warmly around her, as warm and comforting as the arms that held her. She closed her eyes and welcomed the calm, safe feeling of being near him. Slowly, she drifted off to sleep.

When she was asleep, Byakuya kissed her on the cheek and gently pulled free of her. He left her sleeping and moved back out onto the walkway. He started back toward the garden, but came to a stop as he reached Takeshi's room. He stood gazing at the closed door for a moment, then reached out and opened it. Everything was as it had been that last day before he left for Karakura Town…and he couldn't help remembering…

"What? No tale about the Kuchiki family legacy, no reminder to mind my manners?" Takeshi said, laughing.

"_No," Byakuya said, allowing the slightest of smiles, "I just wanted to come and wish you well before your first field mission. I was your age when I left the Seireitei on my first field mission. I still remember what it felt like. After all of the lessons, all of the hours spent training and growing strong, it was exhilarating to finally use all of that…to stop preparing for the future and to begin living it."_

_Takeshi looked surprised._

_"It's funny…but before you came in, that's what I was thinking. I was thinking about how hard Chisaki and I had trained so that we could do this…and I was worried you and Renji would change your minds about sending us, because you saw Gin lurking around. I was glad when you decided to let us go. I know you must be worried, but you did the right thing, Dad. We need to do this. It's right that you should let us go."_

"Was it?" he whispered, gazing at the pictures on the wall that traced Takeshi's life from birth to age 13, "Was it really right to send you, even knowing that Gin was out there watching? Renji questioned it. And I might have as well, but my heart answered before my mind could stop me. I sent you because I knew how I would feel if our roles were reversed. I remembered how it felt to finally be on the verge of growing up, to be poised on the edge between childhood and manhood. In my mind, I did fear for you, but my heart made me say the words you so wanted to hear. And now I have to wonder if listening to my heart will ever stop causing such pain and destruction. Was I right to send you…or was it just a fatal mistake?"

He flinched in surprise as Renji's arms wrapped around him and his head came to rest on Byakuya's shoulder from behind.

"Don't do that," Renji whispered in his ear, "Don't second guess yourself. I was there too, Byakuya. I did question whether or not to send them…"

"And you were right to do that. I should have…"

"No, we were right to send them. They were as safe with Yoruichi and Kisuke as they would have been here. Aizen was determined to take him. We don't know that he would have been any safer had we held them back."

"Renji, don't you see? Twice now, I should have made a difference…and twice I failed him."

"No," Renji said, tightening his arms around the noble, "That's not how I see it. And I won't let you go on thinking that. You did the right thing in sending him to Karakura Town as planned…and when he was taken, you put yourself at risk to save him. You couldn't help what happened. You have to stop thinking that you could."

He released Byakuya and took him by the hand.

"Come on," he said quietly, "Chisaki and Hajime are sleeping now. Everyone else is coping as well as can be expected. You have to take care of yourself now."

They returned to the walkway and Byakuya watched as Renji closed the door. Renji slipped an arm around the noble and they started down the walkway. A few steps later, Byakuya paused and Renji turned to look at him. His face had gone even more pale than usual and he was taking a slow, deep breath, holding one hand to his midsection.

"Are you all right?" Renji asked.

Byakuya nodded.

"I just feel…weak," Byakuya replied, resting his weight against the redhead.

"Bya, when did you last eat?" Renji asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"I don't remember."

"Then come with me. You're going to bed…and I'll bring you some tea and whatever food sounds good to you."

"Kami, Renji, nothing sounds good to me, right now," Byakuya said, starting along the corridor.

"Well, we'll keep it simple then…tea, toast…"

"And perhaps some ginger cookies," Byakuya added, "I think I could manage those."

"All right," said Renji, managing a smile, "but you have to share a few with me this time."

XXXXXXXXXX

"Why did you do that?" Takeshi asked Sosuke Aizen, his body trembling with rage, "Why did you hurt my father that way?"

"You know why," Aizen replied in a soft, quiet voice.

"No…I don't," Takeshi went on, "I've never understood why you hated him so…why you are always out to hurt him…why you always try to hurt our family. What did he do to you that made you do all of these things? You've been hurting him over and over…for as long as I can remember."

"Well, Takeshi, I imagine you deserve to know," Aizen replied, "Very well, then, I shall tell you. It began when I was making my plans to overthrow the spirit king. I made the decision to do that because I saw great injustice in our lives, so much unnecessary suffering. The spirit king does not trouble himself with such things as poverty and starvation, the unfairness of so few having so much wealth and the rest having nothing. Byakuya was heir to one of the wealthiest clans. And like the spirit king, they did nothing to change things for the better. So when I made my plans, it seemed right to use Rukia, someone close to him, to bring down the ruling class. But Byakuya interfered with my plans. Although he did not oppose or stop the execution, he got in the way when I ordered Rukia killed."

"What did you expect him to do?" hissed Takeshi, "You tried to kill Rukia…someone he loved!"

"Don't you understand?" asked Aizen, "Byakuya was one of them. He ruthlessly allowed her to be sentenced to death and he would have let it happen…if not for Ichigo Kurosaki. Their battle made him see reason. It made him change. And suddenly I had to question what I had done. I had assumed that the noble class was beyond redemption, that they were not worth saving. But he nearly died to save one who he loved. He interfered with that vision I had…and it threatened my plans. Because how could I gain support for my plans if I was wrong about the ruling class? Who would support me if noble families came to be seen as honorable or caring? I was confused that one like him should have a heart at all. It confused me and I couldn't stop thinking about it. So when Renji Abarai fell into my hands, I knew I had to bring Byakuya here. I needed to know what made him change. Not Ichigo Kurosaki…nothing outside, but what happened inside, that made him risk his life. I used Renji to capture him and I set out to break him as I had done with so many others…so that I could study his mind and understand why he wasn't what I expected. But I found the strangest thing. When I saw him being tortured…I felt for him. He is a noble and I was supposed to hate him…but by showing his inner humanity, he became more human in my eyes. And the more I watched him suffer, the more I felt for him…until I couldn't bear it anymore. Takeshi, that was when I realized that I was falling in love with him."

"That's not love, you sick bastard!" Takeshi snapped, "I don't know what it is, but it isn't anything like love!"

Aizen gazed at him for a moment.

"Love cannot be defined, Takeshi Kuchiki," he said softly, "It is unique to each person. And when I fell in love with Byakuya, I defined it in my own way. I thought about him often…for many years until the day at the Hueco Mundo base when he fell into my hands again. I broke him, Takeshi. I did it because he was with Renji. I had to break him so that he would belong to me. Unfortunately, although I gained control of his body and mind, I could not reach his heart. The heart that reached out to save Rukia, the one that made him different among the nobles, the one that threatened my resolve and made me love him…I could not, in the end, possess it. And because I could not capture his heart, he escaped me…and he eventually broke the controls I had placed upon him. I hated him for doing that…for ruining everything I had tried to build between us. I would have given anything to have him love me…but he ruined everything, so I must kill him. I cannot tolerate still knowing he draws breath, Takeshi."

"Why? Because he is brave and strong? Strong enough to survive what you did to him? Or was it because he loves Renji? Was it because you found that his love for Renji was so strong that you couldn't break it? That no matter what you did, he would never betray that love?"

Aizen turned and struck the boy sharply across the face. Takeshi's eyes flared and he struggled within the hold of the kido field.

"I see them in you…Takeshi Kuchiki," Aizen said softly, "And now I see there is only one thing I can do."

He stepped closer.

"I have to erase you. I have to take their love and make it disappear. What they feel for each other ruined my plans. It made him defy me. It led me to the actions that brought him a third time into my hands. And it led to the death of my son. So now, I'm going to erase that love…erase you, and I will use you to destroy them…both of them. You may remember that once I used Kyoka Suigetsu to take Byakuya's memories. I'll do the same to you, Takeshi. And when you are gone, I will fill you with a new self, a new purpose. I will send you back home again when you are ready. You will return to them…and you will kill them."

"No…I won't. My father broke your hypnosis…and somehow I will to," Takeshi said, his face pale, "Somehow I'll keep you from doing this. You won't hurt them!"

"No," said Aizen, resting a hand on the boy's face, "I don't have to. I have you to do that."

He drew his weapon and brought it close to the youth. Trapped within the kido field, Takeshi could only stare.

"Shatter," Aizen whispered, "Kyouka Suigetsu."

Takeshi closed his eyes against the golden light, but he felt it slip easily into his mind. The touch itself carried no pain, but as he felt it begin to draw away his memories, Takeshi felt panic set in. He took a deep breath and fought the leaving of each memory, each piece of him that Aizen sought to steal away.

"It won't help," Aizen whispered, "You can't stop it. You're not as strong as him. Relax, let them disappear."

He was still fighting, but he was losing focus. He didn't remember the man in front of him…how he came to be in this place, what was happening. Names and faces were falling away and disappearing. As the last began to fade, Takeshi gathered what strength he had left and used it to grab on to one image. He couldn't remember her name, but he knew her face. Even when everything else was gone, he still had her. And knowing that he still had something, gave him comfort. The kido field released and he fell into someone's arms.

"Sleep now," a soft voice told him, "When you wake, you will know who you are. When you wake, I will tell you your name."

Aizen carried the unconscious youth to a small bedroom. He laid him on the bed and sat down next to him, thinking.

"I called him Shin, meaning heart," he said quietly, "You will be the blade that cuts him. You will be Kenshin. You will be a brother to my Akira. You will avenge him as any good brother would. Sleep, Kenshin. When you wake, we will have much work to do."


	5. We Won't Say Good Bye

Byakuya sat alone beneath the sakura trees at the top of the waterfall, staring out across the brightly lit water. He could still hear the children's voices echoing from all of their past visits. He wanted to take comfort, but despite the sweetness of still hearing Takeshi's voice, of feeling the touch of reiatsu that remained there, his heart ached. And he found, to his dismay, that for some reason, the tight controls he held over his emotions were failing him. Tears welled up in his eyes until he had no choice but to let them fall. Nothing he could do would stop them. It was why he had slipped away from the house. It was why he was there.

He couldn't wait around the manor as guests arrived and filled the gardens, as food was laid out and shared. He would go and join them at the start of the memorial, but any thought of being around others with his control so shattered sent chills through him. He simply couldn't be seen while he was in such a reduced state. He felt Renji's presence and turned his head away, trying to clear his eyes.

"I thought I might find you here," he said, sitting down next to Byakuya.

Byakuya leaned against Renji, but kept his head turned carefully away.

"I still hear his voice," Byakuya said softly.

"Me too…and I feel the reiatsu traces. That must be why you're here."

"That's part of it," Byakuya admitted, "I know it will fade over time. It reminds me of when my father died. I found the places where the memories were the strongest and I stayed there…for hours and hours every day. My mother disappeared into her grief and she died shortly after him. The traces remained for a long time…but eventually they did fade away. But it's different this time. I could cope then because I didn't question it when Ginrei told me that I must move on. Now I question whether really moving forward is even possible. Renji, what do you do when you lose a part of yourself?"

"I don't know, Byakuya. I'm trying to figure that out just like you are. As much as this hurts, I'm glad we have each other."

He reached out to take hold of Byakuya's chin…to turn the noble's face toward him, but Byakuya stiffened with his head facing away, dismayed that Renji must, even so, be able to feel the tears that had streamed down his face.

"Byakuya," Renji said quietly, "look at me."

At first, he couldn't move. He stiffened against the hand that tried again to turn his head in Renji's direction. Renji moved so that he knelt in front of Byakuya. He took his life partner's tearstained face in both hands and caught his lips in a long, slow kiss as his finger brushed the tears away. Byakuya closed his eyes and focused on kissing Renji. He tried to forget the fact that he was out of control, that he was shedding tears, that his emotions were getting the best of him.

"How long have you been up here…like this, Bya?" Renji asked.

"I don't know…since this morning, when I woke and realized what day it was. I tried to stop it, but I can't. I've never been like this."

Renji pulled Byakuya close and brought the noble's head to rest on his shoulder. Byakuya relaxed against him, nagged by the fact that his tears were now falling onto the redhead's kimono.

"Byakuya, don't beat yourself up over this. You've been under a ton of stress. You've pretty much been holding all of us together. Hell, the first couple of nights, you were up most of the time making tea for us and holding me while I cried like a baby. And Chisaki was a mess until you calmed her down and helped her deal with her emotions. And Hajime may be small, but he knows Takeshi isn't coming back. You really helped him by explaining it in a way he could understand. You've been there for everyone, despite the fact that you are still recovering from your injuries…and despite the fact that you haven't been able to really think about your own pain."

"I…"

Byakuya stopped mid-sentence and pulled away from Renji. His face had gone white and he leaned over the edge of the cliff, retching. Shaking his head, Renji wrapped his arms around the noble and held him until the tension went out of his body and he fell back against Renji, his chest heaving softly and his eyes closed against the dizziness.

"That does it," Renji said quietly, "I'm taking you back to the manor and I'm going to have Captain Unohana check you out. Did you tell her you were still like this?"

"About the nausea and dizziness, yes…she seemed to think the stress was interfering with my recovery. She said to get plenty of rest and fluids."

"Yeah, well even though you've done that, it doesn't do any good to drink tons of fluids if you're just going to throw them back up. We need to find something else we can do."

"Renji," Byakuya said, blinking to clear his vision, "I'll do whatever you ask after the memorial…but…just help me stay on my feet…for Takeshi. I can't fail him again."

"You've never once failed him, Byakuya," Renji said, taking the noble's face in his hands and forcing the noble's pained eyes to meet his, "not ever. And you won't now…not even if I have to hold you up to keep you on your feet. We will get through this. We'll get through it like we get through everything. We'll do this together. Just…lean on me and let me help you."

Byakuya nodded silently, then held onto the redhead as he pulled him to his feet. Byakuya swayed for a moment, then seemed to regain his equilibrium. He leaned against Renji as they walked back through the forest, slowly growing stronger as they came closer to the manor. By the time they reached the gate, Byakuya was walking on his own again.

Renji placed a hand on his shoulder and stopped him. Byakuya turned and Renji reached out to brush away the last of the tears. He took a comb from his pocket and smoothed his hair. When he was finished, he stood back, examining his work.

"Well?" queried Byakuya, "Do I look any more presentable?"

Renji chuckled softly.

"You look like hell warmed over…but so do we all. You'll fit right in."

Renji said, smiling.

Byakuya took a deep breath and let it out slowly, gathering himself, and then calmly entered the gardens. He stopped inside the gate, shock numbing him as it suddenly struck him how many people had gathered.

Renji's hand touched his arm.

"He touched a lot of lives, Bya," Renji said softly.

"Because he's so much like you, Renji. He made friends easily…and he had a lot of them."

"He did make a lot of friends, but it was because of you, too, Byakuya…and a lot of the ones here aren't just here for him. I think the entire Sixth Division is here, and Takeshi wasn't even in the sixth.

"They came to support you. You are their captain. And they want you to know their hearts are with you."

Byakuya shook his head.

"You know you were more responsible for that than I was. You practically rebuilt the division on your own before you promoted."

"Don't rewrite history, Byakuya. We rebuilt that division together. They are fiercely loyal to their captain…as they should be. Come on. The memorial is about to start."

Renji wrapped an arm around Byakuya and they crossed the garden together. As they took their seats, the other guests joined them. By the time Hotaru stepped forward to begin the memorial, every seat was filled and more guests stood along the sides and throughout the garden.

"Renji!" Byakuya exclaimed softly.

"I see it, Bya. I think half the Seireitei is here!"

In front of them, Hotaru stepped up to the podium.

"I would like to thank each and every one of you for coming to Kuchiki Manor to honor the life of my nephew, Takeshi. On behalf of my brothers, Byakuya and Renji, and my sister Rukia, please know that we deeply appreciate you joining us. We decided together that the best way to honor Takeshi and to set us all on the path to healing is to share the ways Takeshi touched all of our lives. My favorite memory of Takeshi is something that happened while I was babysitting when he was very young. I had just put the twins down for a nap and was having tea in the garden when I heard a howl and crying coming from inside the house. I ran in thinking that someone was being eaten alive and I found Chisaki huddled up on her bed and Takeshi standing over her, wielding a wooden sword and trying to use it to chase away a spider that was on the ceiling. He was too small to reach it, so he was jumping on the bed to try to get up high enough to reach it. Unfortunately, he looked over at me as I came into the room and fell headfirst off the bed. A bloody nose and a broken arm later, he was his sister's new hero. Takeshi protected his sister with everything in him. In that way, he resembles the parents whose blood ran in his veins. I will always remember Takeshi's protectiveness. It takes a lot of courage to stand up to danger to protect the ones you love."

Hotaru paused for a moment, looking around.

"I would like to have family and friends come to share their stories now. The podium is open to any who wish to speak."

She stepped down and moved to Byakuya's side. Rukia stepped up to the podium next.

"My favorite memory of Takeshi is the gift he gave my brother and my very best friend. Byakuya and Renji were very much in love and they wanted to start a family. With the help of some friends, the twins were conceived and Byakuya and Renji were ecstatic. But what I saw on the day Takeshi and Chisaki were born was beyond happiness…it was beyond anything I've seen. Takeshi's birth was a miracle that blessed my brother and best friend's lives…and it blessed mine as well. He was…a wonderful boy…"

She paused, wiping away a tear.

"And…I will miss him."

Rukia stepped down and moved over nest to Hotaru. She leaned against her sister, crying silently. Takeo stepped forward next.

"I became a member of the Kuchiki family shortly after the twins were born. I went from having no family to having Byakuya and Renji…and two little siblings. They were so tiny and they looked so fragile. Coming from the Rukon, I wondered how anything so small could survive. I was always wanting to protect them as a big brother should. As they grew, we became, not just siblings, but good friends. Takeshi was fiery, fun, and his flash step was nearly as fast as Byakuya's. He was a wonderful swordsman, a fierce fighter, and a strong shinigami. But I think my favorite thing about Takeshi was the way we would play tricks on Chisaki. Once, we slipped into her room while she was sleeping and we suspended a very large number of marbles in the air above her. We held them there with kido that would release when she woke, then waited until we heard them fall and she came after us. He actually got away, but she caught me. But we had quite a laugh when it was over. All three of us were even laughing when Byakuya came and made us pick up every single marble and put them where they belonged. I will miss my little brother. He was everything you could want in a brother…and I'm thankful I got to know him."

Takeo stepped down. There was a pause…then a soft murmur went through those gathered. Chisaki Kuchiki stood at the podium, her face pale and drawn, but with a determined look in her dark gray eyes. She glanced down at Byakuya, as if just seeing him gave her strength.

"I love my brother with all of my heart. And there is one memory that will always stay with me. I know that Byakuya would tell this story better than I can, but I am going to try. Takeshi and I were always being sent to Kisuke and Yoruichi in the living world…I guess because our fathers were no better at staying out of trouble than Takeshi and I were. When we were eight years old, we were training in the living world and our zanpakuto appeared. We learned our shikai and we learned that when we crossed our swords, we could summon a winged wolf who traveled across dimensions to bend time. Well, just before leaving for the living world, Takeshi became angry at Byakuya because he had to leave to attend a captain's meeting, so he couldn't go swimming with us. Takeshi threw a tantrum and said he hated Byakuya. I know he didn't mean it and Byakuya did too…"

She stopped for a moment and wiped her eyes. When she looked up again, she saw tears in Byakuya's eyes, but he nodded for her to continue.

"Anyway, Byakuya was called away to the spirit king's dimension…and we didn't even get to say good bye. Takeshi was really sorry about what he had said and he…he waited as long as he could to tell Byakuya…but…we…"

She stopped again, wiped her eyes and took a breath.

"We had to leave and he didn't get to say he was sorry. So…when we discovered the winged wolf, it asked Takeshi where he wanted to go. Takeshi wanted to go to Byakuya…in another dimension. Even the winged wolf didn't know if it was possible. We ended up appearing very suddenly inside Byakuya's room in the castle, alerting the guards and getting all three of us into trouble. B-but even though he was mad at us, Byakuya let Takeshi explain. He was really surprised at why Takeshi had done so reckless and dangerous a thing. He just wanted to apologize…It meant so much to him to make things right. And he was always like that! Whenever something went wrong…he…had to make it right. I loved that about him…I…I…"

She broke off and ran to Byakuya, wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his shoulder. Byakuya wrapped his arms around her and lowered his face into her hair. Seeing the soft tremors in his body, Renji shifted to block other guests from seeing. He put his arms around Byakuya from the other side, and spoke softly into his ear as Shoji Kuchiki moved forward to speak.

"Bya…I know this is really hard."

He slipped a hand up to the noble's hidden face and brushed away the tears.

"Come on…breathe before you pass out."

Byakuya took a shivering breath and let it out into his daughter's hair. Chisaki turned slightly and kissed him on a damp cheek.

"I love you, Dad," she whispered, "and Takeshi did too. He wouldn't want you to be hurting like this. I didn't tell that story to hurt you. I…I told it because it was a special memory. I'm sorry…I'm sorry it hurt you to hear it."

Byakuya nodded wordlessly and took several long breaths, composing himself. Careful to hide her hand from view, Chisaki took a tissue and wiped away the tears.

"You okay now?" Renji whispered.

Byakuya nodded.

"I'll be fine…thank you both."

They stood listening as friends and family continued to tell their stories. Although it took a long time, no one left the garden until the last guest had spoken. Hotaru returned to the stand and thanked the guests for their patience, then invited them to stay for dinner.

Renji and Chisaki stood on either side of Byakuya as they slipped through the garden and to the bedroom door. Chisaki kissed Byakuya on the cheek and returned to the garden. Renji followed Byakuya into the bedroom, then closed the doors behind them. The noble stood quietly now, staring straight ahead sightlessly. He waited, unmoving and silent as Renji moved across the room and returned a moment later with his nightclothes.

He reached up and removed the kenseiken, then the formal kimono. He slipped the silk sleep kimono around Byakuya's shoulders and tied it at the waist, then waited as Byakuya climbed into bed.

"I'll be back," Renji said quietly, "I'll bring you some tea. You want anything else?"

The noble shook his head silently. Renji kissed him lightly on the mouth and left the room. He returned a few minutes later to find the bed empty.

"Byakuya?" he said softly.

He heard a soft sound issue from the bathroom and moved to the door.

"Bya, are you okay?" he asked softly.

The door was cracked partway open. Renji pushed it open and sighed softly.

Byakuya sat on the floor with his back to the wall, knees pulled up to his chest and his arms curled around them. His face was buried in his arms and his body shook softly, but he wasn't making a sound.

"Bya…"

The noble took a hissing breath.

"Leave me, Renji," he whispered, "please. I don't want…"

Renji dropped to his knees beside his life partner, pulling his resistant body into his arms.

"Go Renji," Byakuya moaned pleadingly, "I don't want you here…to…"

"To what? To see that you're human? To see that you hurt like anyone else? To see that losing your son tears you to pieces? Damn it, I know all of that! Nothing will make me stop loving you. Nothing will make me think less of you. And nothing…nothing is going to make me walk out that door and leave you right now. Look at me."

He dragged the noble's tearstained face upward, forcing Byakuya's eyes to meet his. Byakuya stared at the tears streaming down Renji's face.

"Now stop trying to tell me to leave. If we're going to get through this, we need to do this together."

The noble said nothing, but nodded. Renji moved forward and gathered Byakuya into his arms. He carried him out of the bathroom and back to bed. He set Byakuya down, then climbed into bed and curled his body around the noble's.

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, "I'm glad you didn't listen to me. Thank you…for staying."

"Baka…you didn't have to say that! I already knew."


	6. The Awakening

"Kenshin…Kenshin, wake up…"

The boy stirred softly.

"Come now, Kenshin, you've slept for so long. I need you to hear me. I need you to wake."

He winced at the pain that shot through his head and groaned. A warm hand touched his cheek, the fingers stroking gently. He moaned and slowly opened his eyes. A fuzzy shape leaned over him. He watched and squinted as the haze began to recede and a man's face came into focus. Kenshin felt that he should know the man, but the name refused to come to him.

He looked up into the gentle brown eyes and studied the light colored skin, the thick brown hair, the powerful reiatsu and the serious expression. Seeing the boy was now able to focus on him, the man smiled down at him.

"Welcome back from the abyss, Kenshin. I imagine you are still confused."

"Y-yes," Kenshin managed, blinking as his surroundings passed in and out of focus, "I don't…remember anything. I mean, I feel like I should know you, but I don't. I don't know this place or how I came to be here. I don't even remember my own name."

"You are Kenshin…Kenshin Aizen. I am Sosuke Aizen…your father. Don't worry about your loss of memory, Kenshin, it is only to be expected after the injuries you suffered when Las Noches, our home and fortress was destroyed."

"I was injured in a battle?" the youth asked, slowly sitting up.

"Yes…in a manner of speaking. It was more of an attack on our home. We were attacked by two men who seem very determined to kill us. These two destroyed Las Noches while you and your twin brother Akira were inside. We found you unconscious in the debris…but Akira was dead."

Kenshin paled.

"I don't…remember. When you say his name, I don't feel recognition. I see no face before me. And when you speak of Las Noches, my mind is equally blank. How is it that I could forget my father and brother? How could I forget my home?" Kenshin asked, his voice trembling.

Aizen pulled the boy close and brought his head to rest against his shoulder. Kenshin hesitated, still trying to remember the feel of his hands, the warmth of his arms, his eyes, his face…something. But nothing would come to him. Aizen held him close and stroked the thick red hair.

"I know this is difficult, Kenshin, but I am so glad you have awakened. You have lain unconscious for so long…ever since that awful day. I began to wonder if you would ever awaken. The doctors assured me that you would, although they said that your injuries…and the shock of seeing your brother die might cause you to lose some memory. It appears, however, that you have lost nearly everything. But I promise you, Kenshin, I will help you to remember everything. I will make you whole and strong again…and when you are ready, you will find your brother's killers and you will avenge him."

He pulled away from the youth and smiled at him encouragingly.

"But enough about that," he said, sitting back in his chair, "When I saw that you were waking, I sent for some food. Having been on fluids for so long, you will most likely be hungry."

Kenshin nodded, still scanning the room and absorbing his environment.

"Do not worry that you are unfamiliar with this place. We are in a well-hidden base not far from Las Noches. We came here after the attack and we wait here for the completion of the new fortress. It should be finished soon and we should be able to return. I know you'll feel more comfortable once we move back in."

The door opened and a servant stepped inside, carrying a tray of food. He set the tray in Kenshin's lap, bowed solemnly and left the room. Kenshin studied the food the servant had placed in front of him. He was aching with hunger, but his mind was still fuzzy and confused. He made himself eat a small bite…and soon found himself eating very eagerly. Aizen smiled at him again.

"I was correct, I see. It is encouraging to see you awake and eating well. But then, you are a strong boy. You will be back on your feet and ready to fight in no time."

He studied the boy as he continued to eat.

"When you are finished, I will show you around the base, but for now, I will be happy to answer your questions. You must have many."

Kenshin nodded.

"Tell me about myself. Where was I born? When? Are you the only family I have left?"

Aizen laughed softly.

"I see your curiosity is as voracious as your hunger, Kenshin. Very well. You were born in Las Noches, a little over thirteen years ago. Your mother was a lovely red-haired servant girl named Akane…"

He paused, seeing a flash of recognition.

"What is it?" he asked the youth.

His sister, the lovely red haired Akane saw his plan and when Mikio sprung his trap, she decided that her brother should not disgrace their family with such a vile act.

"I…I think I've heard that name…but it was…it was in a story I was told."

He shook his head and sighed.

"Oh…I can't remember. It was there for a moment, then it just…disappeared."

Aizen gave his hand a gentle pat.

"As I said, it will come back to you. Now, getting back to your questions, I fell in love with this servant girl and although I wished to marry her, she refused. She said she did not feel worthy. I told her so many times how much I loved her, but she did not believe we should be together, so I respected her wishes. When we found out that she was pregnant, she told me that she was frightened that because she was having my children, the Espada would feel threatened and might kill any children who were born to me. Although it grieved me, I agreed not to acknowledge you and you and Akira were born to her and raised in Las Noches as servants. I saw that you were quietly educated. The story you just remembered was most likely told to you by your mentor. I made sure that you were nourished and properly trained. While you were still very young, your mother died of illness. I would have acknowledged you then, but with her last breath she begged me not to tell you until you were old enough and strong enough to protect yourself."

He paused, sighing softly.

"Unfortunately, I had powerful enemies. Two of these…Byakuya Kuchiki and his lover, Renji Abarai, came to Las Noches and attacked the base. They trapped you and Akira inside and while I fought to get to you, they blew up the fortress, killing Akira and leaving you badly injured."

"Byakuya Kuchiki…Renji Abarai…" Kenshin whispered.

"Do the names sound familiar?" Aizen asked, his eyes glinting softly.

"I…I feel like I should know them. I'm not sure. No faces come to mind."

"This is a picture of Byakuya," he said, holding up a small portrait.

Kenshin studied the pale features, the deep gray eyes and black hair and shook his head.

Aizen nodded.

"Byakuya once lived here with me. We were lovers a very long time ago, when I lived among the soul reapers…and he did come to Las Noches, where we continued our relationship until he tired of me and returned home. He left me to take up with Renji Abarai, his vice captain at the time. Renji knew that Byakuya loved me, but he poisoned Byakuya's mind against me. It was partially because of me that they attacked the fortress. Love led me to do something very reckless and you and Akira paid the price."

He stopped for a moment, turning to look out at the desert sands.

"I knew that Byakuya still loved me…so I abducted him and took him to Las Noches, trying to convince him to come back to me. I promised him that we could be very happy and I told him that we could have children of our own. After a time, he came to his senses and my physician helped Byakuya to become pregnant with our child. But Byakuya discovered the hidden truth about you and Akira somehow. He refused to listen to my explanation and he…he…aborted the pregnancy and returned to the Seireitei and Renji Abarai. That was why. He was a very jealous lover and he couldn't stand that I had children with another and that I didn't tell him. It's sad, I knew he would be angry and I knew he wouldn't understand…but I hoped that I could smooth things over and make him listen. But Byakuya refused…he left, then came back and took everything away."

He turned back to Kenshin, smiling sadly.

"It's so strange Kenshin…even now, I still wish Byakuya would have listened to reason. I hate what he did…that he hurt you so badly and that he killed Akira, but…a part of me will always love him…despite what he did. But it does not matter that I still feel for him. He deserves to die for what he did to us…and when you are ready, you will make him pay. I would go myself, but my heart will not allow me to hurt Byakuya. And even if I could, he has made it impossible for me to enter the Seireitei. He believes you to be dead, Kenshin. They will not be looking for you. After you are trained, you will go to the Seireitei. You will go to Kuchiki Manor and you will kill everyone you find there. You will make sure that even if you accomplish nothing else, that Byakuya and Renji die. They must pay for what they have done."

"Where is my zanpakuto?" Kenshin asked suddenly, "I know I have one, but I don't know where it is…"

Aizen took a sheathed katana from his hip.

"This is Akira's. Yours was destroyed in the tragedy at Las Noches. This weapon, though its voice will not reach you right now, has agreed to replace your zanpakuto. Although you will not be able to speak to the spirit…it will release when you need its power. It releases a pack of powerful wolves. It will allow you to change into a red wolf, just by willing it to happen. As soon as you feel up to it, we will begin training together. I will teach you everything I know about Byakuya and Renji. I will make certain that you have all you will need to destroy them."

Kenshin stared down at the empty tray, his mind spinning with all of the information he had been given. Aizen noticed his distress and reached out to gently touch his face.

"I know you are still confused, but I will help you, Kenshin. You will train, you will kill them, and then you will return to me."

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya rested deep within Renji's arms, sleeping peacefully for the first time since Takeshi's death. He still dreamed of Takeshi, but the dreams were less frequent and not as lifelike as time passed. They were, despite everything, forcing themselves to move forward. He stirred in his sleep and Renji's arm tightened around him. Half awake now, the noble found himself almost smiling.

It was because of Renji that he had kept breathing, moving and thinking as the grief overwhelmed him. It was because of Renji's love that he hadn't lost his mind in the depths of that emotion. Renji was the glue that had held him together. Because at the worst possible time, in the worst situation, all of Byakuya's training, all of the controls he had so carefully learned had shattered. Renji had taken care of him, had shielded him so that no one knew how out of control he had been.

He knew Renji worried for both his sanity and his health. Emotionally scattered, Byakuya had refused to see anyone but Renji, Chisaki, Hajime, Takeo, Rukia and Hotaru. He had requested and been granted a leave of absence from the Sixth Division. And even though he still suffered the ill effects of stress, he steadfastly refused to see a healer. He knew Renji was right in wanting him to go…but until he was sure that he had regained control of himself, he didn't dare risk his emotional frailty being discovered. It was bad enough to be out of control…but to be Byakuya Kuchiki, captain and clan leader and to be out of control was unbearable.

He sighed softly and slipped free of Renji's arms. Barefoot and still dressed only in his nightclothes, he stepped out through the open doors and into the darkness. He only meant to stand for a few minutes looking up at the stars, but as he stared up at them, his feet began to move along the trail and he found himself moving across the gardens, out the gate and down the forest trail. He listened to the soft sound of wind moving the tree branches and shivered as the cold began to reach him. Still, he did not turn back.

The forest thinned and the stars reappeared as he reached the sakura trees by the waterfall and stood beneath them. He reached out with his senses and caught the faint sound of the voice he sought and the touch of the fading reiatsu. The traces would still remain for a long time, but they would continue to grow more and more faint. He stepped closer to the edge, straining to hear.

His eyes lifted and he stared into the brightness of the moon. But for some reason he could not understand, the light was fading too. He blinked and stared as the moon continued to darken. His legs felt weak. Realizing what was happening, Byakuya tried to step back from the edge of the cliff. But the darkness gripped him firmly now and he felt the dizziness overwhelming him. With his consciousness collapsing, he reached for Renji and he felt a distant stirring.

Then his legs gave way and he was falling. He couldn't see and his attempt at raising his spirit energy failed. He was close to losing consciousness and something told him that if he lost consciousness that he was going to die…so he held on to what little sensation was left. Still, when his body struck the water, pain exploded around him. The cold was everywhere now, filling him with the icy chill. He was sinking into the freezing darkness, unable to move and watching the stars and moon disappear above him. He couldn't breathe. His body had been shocked into releasing the last of his breath and he was still too far from the surface. Everything blackened around him and started to fade.

Then he felt it…

It was so soft and quiet, he hadn't been able to sense it before. In all of the turmoil and the rush of raw emotion, he had missed it. He felt stupid for not seeing it before…for not hearing the whisper, for not feeling the tiny brush of reiatsu reaching for him. It shocked him back to awareness and gave him the strength to move again.

Kicking his legs, he struggled against the weight that continued to pull him down. He was nearly to the surface, but his body was suffering badly from cold and lack of air. As his mind drifted and his strength began to fail him, something warm wrapped around his waist and pulled him to the surface. His head broke the surface and he began to cough violently, releasing the icy water that had invaded his lungs.

He felt himself being dragged through the water and kicked his legs to move more quickly to the edge. Then he was being pulled from the lake and carried into someplace that felt warm and humid.

The hot spring…

A warm towel dried away the chilled water that clung to him, then a warm robe was wrapped around him and tied at the waist. His rescuer left him sitting leaned against the cave wall, and returned a moment later, also wearing one of the robes they always kept there.

"I've had all I can take, Byakuya," Renji said in a soft, pained voice, "I know you don't want others to know how you are suffering, but I can't do this anymore. I just can't…"

"Renji," Byakuya whispered, "I understand now. I know what's wrong with me."

"You're overwhelmed, Byakuya, and you can't manage this on your own anymore. You are going to the Fourth Division. This can't happen again. You could have died."

"I know…but I didn't. Renji…I'll go to the Fourth Division. I won't fight you on that. Just…do one thing for me. Tell me what you sense."

He took Renji's hand and slipped it beneath the robe, bringing it gently to rest on his lower abdomen. Renji frowned and furrowed his brow, reaching out with his senses.

"I don't sense anything," he said, starting to pull his hand away.

His eyes widened as the noble's hand gripped his tightly and forced it back to his lower abdomen. Shaking his head, Renji reached out with his senses again, straining for the slightest hint of what Byakuya thought he was sensing. He was nearly ready to admit that the noble had lost his mind, when he felt a soft stirring of an unfamiliar reiatsu and felt a tiny presence. He lifted his eyes to the now-calm gray ones that rested on him.

"You feel it now too, don't you? It wasn't just in my mind. Renji…after I fell, while I was in the water, I felt this. I've felt this once before…and I know what it is."

Renji shook his head in utter confusion.

"Byakuya…"

"It's the awakening…I don't know for certain how it happened…but I…Renji…it all makes sense…the nausea, the dizziness, cravings. It isn't stress. Renji…I am going to have a child!"

Renji was silent for a moment. He stared back at Byakuya, the words echoing in his mind.

"That…does sort of make weird sense," he said finally, "but Bya, Kisuke said that…"

"Apparently, he was wrong."

Byakuya froze, his eyes suddenly registering panic.

"Renji…you don't think that while I was at Las Noches…"

"No…" Renji said quickly, "don't even think that. You were fully examined afterwards. It didn't happen then."

Both men were silent for a moment, thinking.

"We were talking about having another child…" Byakuya mused, "He said it was a magical hug…and then he kept talking about it. He gave me the decorated cookie for her."

Their eyes met, shocked with realization.

"Hajime," they said together.


	7. Expecting

"I am pleased to tell you," Captain Unohana said, smiling, "that your suspicions were correct Captain Kuchiki. You are indeed carrying Renji's child. Or actually…children."

"Children?" Byakuya and Renji said together.

"Yes, you are having twins."

"Again?" asked Renji.

"Well," Captain Unohana said, "twins do tend to run in families."

"But the Kuchiki family doesn't have many sets of twins. Takeshi and Chisaki were unique that way. The only other set of Kuchiki twins I know of were Mika Kuchiki's Shoji and Ryo."

"Then it is likely that it is in Renji's geneology, which unfortunately, we cannot trace due to his upbringing in Inuzuri. The reiatsu is conclusive on both counts. Though I don't understand how this happened. Do you know how this came about? I know that the twins have three parents…and Hajime was a gift from the spirit king, so what happened this time? It seems that you keep finding new and different ways to add to your family."

Renji laughed.

"Yeah, well, this time it wasn't us. We…uh, had a little help. You see, Byakuya and I were discussing having another child and Hajime was listening in. We asked him if he wanted a brother or sister. He said he wanted us to have a baby girl. Then, he hugged Byakuya and he said it was a 'magical hug.' We didn't think much of it at the time, but then things started to get kind of…strange."

"Strange…how?" asked Captain Unohana.

"Well…for one thing, we couldn't keep our hands off of each other," Renji said, grinning widely.

"Speak for yourself, Renji," Byakuya corrected him matter-of-factly, "As I recall, you were the aggressor."

"Well," he said, looking at Captain Unohana, "He teased me…"

"I teased you, Renji?" Byakuya said archly, "I fail to see how sleeping, lying on my stomach watching the koi swim, or eating a cookie can be termed teasing!"

Captain Unohana suppressed a giggle.

"I think what Renji is trying to say is that he is distracted by your charms…even when what you are doing is relatively innocuous," she explained, "Pregnancy does tend to cause the hair, skin and nails to strengthen and shine more. It also causes chemical changes that a…life partner would find enticing. It's not so much what you're doing as what is changing physically."

"You've obviously never watched Byakuya eat a cookie!" snapped Renji defensively, "And besides, I didn't hear him objecting."

"Well, it happened very quickly…It's not like there was time to object," Byakuya said calmly.

"Hey!"

"The last few times, I didn't have time to fully undress, Renji," Byakuya continued, "Perhaps my condition has altered your perception of time."

"Byakuya!"

"I don't know about altering perceptions of time," Unohana said blithely, "But it can cause a greater sense of urgency."

"Hey! Would you two please stop doing that?"

"Doing what?" the two said together.

"Argh!" Renji roared, "Let's just get on with this!"

"Renji, please stop yelling and sit down," Byakuya said calmly, "Now, I think you were about to tell me what physical changes to expect, Captain."

"Yes," Captain Unohana said, showing him an image taken during the examination, "As you can see, Hajime's 'magical hug' seems to have caused a temporary shift in your internal organs to make room for the womb. Unfortunately, being that Hajime is only four years old and doesn't know about the mechanics of pregnancy, his power was employed imperfectly. It's probably a good thing, because if he had used his power properly, you would likely have changed genders."

"That would have been a bit…awkward," Renji commented.

"To say the least," Byakuya agreed.

"Well, the result of this is that while there is a womb and it looks like a birth canal is forming, there have been no changes to other…related…body parts."

"Just go ahead and say breasts, Captain," Byakuya said, "We're all adults here…at least, most of us…"

"Keep it up, Bya," Renji said, narrowing his eyes.

"Anyway," Unohana went on, "There have been no changes to your breasts, so you will not have the option of breastfeeding."

"I see. That is likely a good thing. As much as I have heard that it assists in bonding, I think I would feel quite awkward."

"Well," Captain Unohana went on, "I think that because your body was not actually meant to carry a child, your pregnancy will have to be considered high risk and you must be confined to half days…desk work only. And I will see you once a week to see whether you might need to be removed from duty prior to the birth."

"Very well, I will arrange for alterations in my schedule and make my vice captain aware of my circumstances."

Captain Unohana nodded.

"And I will prepare copies of my medical recommendations. Now, I must warn you, Captain Kuchiki, that pregnancy can interfere with your powers…and also, use of your powers can affect your pregnancy. I strongly recommend that you do not use your powers until you have delivered this child."

Byakuya frowned.

"What would be the possible results of doing so?" he asked.

"Well first of all, in the early stages it can cause various oddities in your shikai and ban kai, as well as your kido spells. Simply put, spells and releases may backfire. In later stages of pregnancy, use of your powers could send you into labor before your due date."

"And when is my due date?" Byakuya asked.

"I estimate that you are at the end of the first trimester…about thirteen weeks. That means you would normally have about twenty-seven weeks before you give birth. But often, the presence of multiple births will shorten the duration of pregnancy. If you should go into early labor, you must be at least twenty-eight weeks pregnant for your babies to survive. Now, you may have noticed thickening in your lower abdomen…and in another eight weeks or so, you will begin to show…so you will want to prepare for that by letting out your clothing or having items made for that time."

Byakuya nodded.

"I have a very competent staff. I'll set them to work on that."

"Good," Unohana replied, "Now, if you have no further questions, we should discuss Hajime. Even if not for his 'magical hug' it seems he is developing rapidly. You had indicated that you thought a placement in my squad would be appropriate given his skills. I agree very much that he would be a good fit. But, his being so young, I am not certain where to place him."

"I question that as well," Byakuya said, "but as his zanpakuto has appeared, he needs guidance. Perhaps he needn't be placed in your squad just yet. Maybe you could recommend a mentor for him."

Unohana smiled.

"I think he will need more than a normal mentor, Captain Kuchiki. He needs a captain level handler, if you will. His powers are far ahead of the level of maturity to wield them safely…as you found out. But you are in luck. I have time to spend with him if you would like me to begin his training. I imagine mornings are best for working with a bright young child, so if you wish, you can have him come here three days a week for a few hours. You can set up times and days with Isane."

"Thank you, Captain."

"Now before you go, have I answered all of your questions?" she asked.

"I think so," Byakuya said, looking up at Renji.

"I'm good," Renji said, smiling.

"Very well, off you go then. Eat well, get plenty of rest and enjoy yourselves. This will be quite an adventure for you."

"I am certain it will," said Byakuya, climbing to his feet, "Let's get home, Renji, I am starving."

"We just ate before coming here."

"And?"

Renji sighed.

"Come on, let's go home and see what we can find."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin drew his zanpakuto and moved into a guard stance. Aizen drew his weapon and stood facing him.

"I told you that I would prepare you to face Byakuya. To do that, you must learn the way he thinks and fights. Byakuya is a very intelligent fighter. He uses intimidation as much as his weapon to inflict damage. He will often engage first in a war of words to beat down his opponent's confidence. He will use vast amounts of spirit energy to crush you physically, then, when he feels you are taken off guard, he will use his senka…a special flash step with a spin and two quick thrusts. Most opponents fall at that point…but you will not. You will not stop to listen to his words, you will meet power with power, and when he attacks with his senka, you will use the blocking maneuver I am about to show you. Then…the real fight will begin.

Kenshin watched carefully as Aizen demonstrated the senka move, then practiced it several times. He was surprised how it felt so natural to use it and wondered if he had known the move before his injury. When Aizen was satisfied that he knew the move, they went on to practice the blocking maneuver. And again it seemed to come very easily to him.

"Byakuya is also a master in the use of kido. I will need to gauge your kido strength. Aim at the target over there."

Kenshin lowered his stance and gathered his power. He released a blast of blue fire that slammed into the target and vaporized it instantly. Aizen nodded in appreciation.

"Well done, son," he said, placing an arm around Kenshin's shoulders, "I think that is enough for now. Let's go have lunch, then I will show you the plans for your quarters in Las Noches."

XXXXXXXXXX

Renji reached out with his senses and found Byakuya's reiatsu out in the meadow, just past the waterfall. He flash stepped out of the gardens and headed down the darkened forest trail, enjoying the cool touch of the night breeze as he moved toward the waterfall. As he reached it, he paused beneath the branches of a sakura tree and gazed downward. He caught his breath, watching with passionate eyes as Byakuya stood with his kimono fluttering around him on the soft breezes. His eyes raised to look at the moon, the noble lowered himself to his knees in the wind brushed grass and dropped onto his back, placing his hands beneath his head.

Renji drew his reiatsu down inside and remained in the shadows, dropping silently down onto the trail that led to the hot spring, then flash stepping off to the side of the lake. He dropped down on hands and knees in the grass and moved only when the breeze blew, inching his way stealthily toward his silent, stargazing lover.

As he worked his way slowly forward, he heard a soft sound rising out of the long grasses ahead of him. He realized a shocked moment later that Byakuya was singing to himself. The sound of his voice was deep and tranquil, as soothing as the wind in the branches of the trees or the rush of leaves blown across the ground on a windy day. And as he sang, one hand came down from beneath his head and slowly came to rest on his abdomen. Renji listened more closely to the song he was singing and he felt a pang of sadness. It was a piece of the Kuchiki family legacy, crafted over the years to trace the history of the clan leaders.

Byakuya had told him the story before. It was a song that dated back thousands of years and had many verses. Each clan leader was responsible for teaching all of the verses to the chosen heir. Each time a new heir was named, the heir became responsible for choosing the greatest accomplishment of the prior clan leader and adding a new verse to the song. Byakuya had crafted Ginrei's verse and had already taught the song in its entirety to Takeshi. It was supposed to have been Takeshi's task to create Byakuya's verse. The new verse would have been sung during the ceremony in which Takeshi became the next clan leader.

Renji heard Byakuya singing the verse he had crafted for Ginrei and then the noble's voice faltered and fell still. He peered through the long grass and saw him brush a hand over his eyes. He heard Byakuya sigh and watched as he stared up into the sky. The wind blew black strands of hair over his eyes and he reached up absently to brush them away. He heard Byakuya speaking and thought for a moment that he had been discovered, but he realized quickly that Byakuya wasn't speaking to him. He was speaking to their unborn children.

"Arigato, little ones," he whispered affectionately, "Your awakening happened at a most opportune time…just in time to save my life. You haven't even been born and already you have made a difference…and that's the important thing, isn't it. It doesn't really matter how or when or where, but everyone needs to have a purpose, to make a difference…or many differences.

Your brother, Takeshi, who you will never meet, made many differences. The first was that he was part of the miracle of family. When Renji and I were first together, we didn't know that we could ever have children of our own. We didn't know that it was possible. But Kisuke Urahara found a way for us to have children…and so I was able to keep my promise to provide heirs and I was also able to stay with Renji. Takeshi and Chisaki were the little miracles that came from that. But Takeshi's gifts to us did not stop there. As he grew, Takeshi became a very strong shinigami. He made Renji and me proud in so many ways. He was strong, protective and he loved his family very deeply. Takeshi was chosen to be named heir to the clan leadership. He would have followed me if he had lived. It was going to be his task to create the next verse of the song I sang to you. I was not aware of it, but Takeshi had already created his verse for me. I found it in his room…in his desk. Apparently, after I taught him the other verses, he was so excited about his task that he set about it right away. Because he did this, I know what he thought was my greatest accomplishment. My verse was about how Renji and I defeated the spirit queen and saved the spirit king and the Kuchiki family from the destruction she planned. It was such a beautiful verse that I memorized it and even though it won't be added to the song, I'll keep it in my heart. And when we come out here alone under the stars, I'll sing his verse for you."

Renji felt tears in his eyes as Byakuya's voice rose up through the grasses again, softly singing Takeshi's verse. His voice trembled slightly as he sang…and when it was finished, he brushed his hands over his eyes again, before blinking several times and drifting off to sleep. Renji waited until he was sure Byakuya was asleep, then closed the distance between them and nuzzled his way into the noble's arms. The dark eyes opened and Byakuya smiled. They laid together under the stars, their bodies warming each other, exchanging warm kisses until sleep overtook them. Above them, the stars continued to crawl across the sky and the sound of cicadas kept them lulled and peacefully dreaming.


	8. Hope Returns

"Hajime," Byakuya said in a quiet, serious tone, "Renji and I want to speak to you about something."

The dark haired boy glanced up at Byakuya and smiled, then he continued digging into the soil, making a small hole. When it was of sufficient size, Byakuya removed a small bright flowering plant from the box sitting next to him and, holding a hand carefully beneath the clump of soil at its base, placed it in the boy's palm. Hajime lowered the soil and roots of the plant into the hole he had prepared and filled in the space around it, patting the soil down with gentle fingers. He sprinkled a small amount of water on it, then leaned forward and whispered something to the newly planted flower. He moved over slightly and began to dig the next hole.

"Hajime, do you remember the day you gave me the magical hug?" Byakuya asked.

Hajime nodded, still looking down at the soil he was working with his hands.

"Well, Renji and I did not realize that your magical hug was going to make it possible for me to have children. Because I am male, my body simply wasn't built for bearing children. It is the female who is supposed to carry the child."

Hajime turned and looked up at him with wide eyes.

"But you said you wanted to have a baby girl," he objected.

Byakuya handed him another small plant and watched as he set it in the soil, sprinkled water on it and bent to whisper to it.

"Yes Hajime, I said that. But I think you misunderstood. When I said that, I simply meant that we would have a female help us to have a child…as we did when Takeshi and Chisaki were born."

"I only have fathers," the boy said, looking up at Byakuya with a confused expression, "I don't have a mother."

Renji shook his head and ran a hand over his face, then smiled.

"Yeah, well, that was different. That isn't usually how it works," he said.

"You were a gift from the spirit king," Byakuya added, "You were not born in the normal way."

"Takeshi and Chisaki have two fathers and one mother," the boy replied, glancing up at them.

"That is because of Kisuke Urahara's invention that allowed the two of us to be Takeshi and Chisaki's fathers. That was special too," Byakuya responded.

He watched as the boy planted the next flower.

"In any case, what we are trying to tell you is that it wasn't right for you to use your power to make me have children, Hajime," Byakuya said calmly, "As I said, my body simply wasn't meant to carry children."

"I didn't make you have the babies," the boy said, digging the next hole, "Daddy Ren did."

Renji stifled a chuckle and tried to look serious.

"That is true," Byakuya said, glancing at Renji, "but you did change my body so that it could carry children, didn't you?"

The boy nodded.

"I thought you wanted to."

"Yes," Byakuya said, his voice still calm and quiet, "well, we seem to have had a misunderstanding. You have very strong powers, Hajime, but you are still quite young. With time, you will learn the correct times and places for the use of those powers. But for now, you must allow us to guide you. Your magical hug does have a purpose, but it wasn't right to use it in the way that you did."

The boy's eyes clouded and he looked down at his hands.

"You don't want to have babies?" he asked, his voice trembling.

"I did not wish to actually give birth to them…no."

Hajime blinked and sniffed, and a tear ran down his face. Byakuya brushed it away and gave the boy a gentle hug.

"Do you want me to fix it, then?" Hajime asked, sniffling again.

Byakuya shook his head. He picked up another seedling plant.

"No, Hajime, the babies are already alive and growing inside me."

He stroked the petals of the flower on the small plant.

"Where life grows, we have a responsibility to nurture it, to help it grow. Even though I did not wish to carry children in my body, as they are already there, I will take care of them."

"But you don't want them?" Hajime asked, teary eyed at the thought.

Byakuya pulled the boy onto his lap.

"Of course I want them. Hajime…I am only saying that it was a mistake for me to have them this way. That's all. In the future, you are not to give out any more magical hugs. You need to be fully trained so that you will know the right time and place for such powers. Will you give me your word that you will not use this power again without permission?"

Hajime nodded.

"I promise."

Byakuya leaned forward and kissed him on the forehead. The boy hugged Byakuya, then pulled away, smiling.

"No magic that time," he said, slipping off of Byakuya's lap and returning to the flowers he was planting.

He dug another hole and waited as Byakuya handed him a plant.

"Daddy Bya?" he asked softly.

"Yes, Hajime?"

"If someone is crying because they can't have a baby, is it okay to make them so they can have one?" the boy asked.

Byakuya considered the question for a moment.

"Well," he said finally, "I suppose if you were older and fully trained as a healer, you could use your powers to help someone like that to have a child. That would be considered a proper use of your powers. Why do you ask this, Hajime?"

"Because…because it made me sad when I saw her crying…and I didn't know…"

"Hajime," said Byakuya, exchanging worried glances with Renji, "you used this power on…someone else?"

The boy hesitated and nodded.

"Aunt Hotaru…but it was only because she was so sad! She said she wanted to have a baby with Uncle Rikichi…and she's a girl…and…"

He looked up at Byakuya helplessly.

"and she said it made her feel really good. She walked around with me in the garden and talked to the people there…and she told them that I have a magical hug. She told me to show them…"

Renji clapped a hand over his mouth and his eyes went wide. Byakuya went silent for a moment and stared open-mouthed at the boy. He dropped his forehead into his hand and closed his eyes tightly, trying to stave off the instant stress headache he felt coming on.

"Hajime…" he said finally, "Do you remember who else you gave magical hugs to?"

"I…I didn't know all of them," Hajime said, his eyes wide and starting to fill with tears again, "b-but there was a lady with red hair…and…and Daddy Ren's friend that doesn't have any hair. There was Daddy Bya's friend with long white hair…and, um…and Ichigo. I don't remember if there were any more, but I didn't hug the head captain, because Aunt Rukia said I had to go to bed before I turned into a pumpkin."

He leaned forward and whispered.

"She told a lie! I won't turn into a pumpkin and I know it!"

"Hajime," said Byakuya, struggling to remain calm, "would you go and wash up? We'll be going to see Captain Unohana soon…and…remember…no more magical hugs."

"Okay Daddy Bya, I promise."

Hajime got to his feet and flash stepped toward the house.

Byakuya buried his face in his hands and sighed.

"It was the day of the memorial…" he said, rubbing his eyes, "Kami, half the Seireitei was here!"

Renji didn't answer. Byakuya looked up just in time to see him explode into uncontrolled laughter. He dropped to his knees next to Byakuya, laughing until tears rolled down his reddened face. Byakuya glared at him, his reiatsu rising sharply.

"Renji…I fail to see how you can find this situation even remotely funny," he said darkly.

"Ah…hah, come on Bya…aha…you know not everybody went home from that memorial and got lucky…"

He descended into another fit of laughter.

"Renji…"

"Aha…B-bya, Ikkaku? I don't remember the last time he got lucky…haha…not that way, anyhow! And it was a memorial, for kami's sake. Who…aha…who does that?"

"No one said that it had to be the day of the memorial, Renji. And obviously, you have forgotten the well-known phenomenon known as comfort sex…though I don't know how you could, as often as we have shared it!"

"Shit! What about Ichigo?"

"Renji, please, stop and make some attempt to be serious…"

"Aha…what if he'd managed to hug the head captain? Hahaha! Has that guy ever gotten lucky?"

"RENJI!"

Renji bit down on his lower lip and sobered. He moved closer to Byakuya and put an arm around his shoulders.

"Look, I'll talk to Captain Unohana. You don't have to do anything. We'll try to handle this quietly…"

"Renji, how can we handle this quietly? Our son set numerous others up to be impregnated! I think they're going to realize that…and sooner or later, they'll connect the dots…"

"Well," Renji said, giving the noble a sympathetic pat, "we'll get through it. Really, take a breath and think about it, Byakuya. It isn't the worst thing that's ever happened. Sure, it's going to take them by surprise, but you know that Hotaru is going to be happy. So, at least one of them won't be out to kill us."

Byakuya closed his eyes and shook his head resignedly.

"But Ukitake?" he moaned softly.

"Yeah…he's kind of frail for that."

"Rangiku?"

"Bya, it was bound to happen sooner or later."

"What about Ichigo?"

Renji covered his mouth and bit back the laughter, then his eyes widened with shock as a decidedly wicked gleam appeared in Byakuya's eyes for a moment, then just as quickly disappeared.

"Renji," he said, his reiatsu calming, "I think we had better both accompany Hajime to his appointment with Captain Unohana. We'll want to assist her in mitigating the consequences of this."

"Yeah, all right," Renji said, rising and helping Byakuya to his feet, "but you're already showing and they'd be almost as far along. Of course, they might not show as soon if they're not having twins. But in any case, I think they've probably figured things out by now. They just haven't figured out how."

"Let's hope they don't."

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin sat in the window seat of his new room in Las Noches, staring out at the lights that shined across the desert from the soul reaper base in the distance. It wouldn't be long now. His training was moving along quickly. He knew Byakuya's abilities inside and out and was well on the way to knowing Renji Abarai's as well. Then he would leave Las Noches and travel to the Seireitei. He would make them pay. He reached down inside. He felt the ache inside again…the one his father told him was the result of the separation from his twin. Sighing softly, he stared out into the darkness.

The door opened and his father stepped into the room. He sat down beside Kenshin, following his eyes to the lights shining in the distance.

"You feel it again, don't you," he said softly, "that pain from having lost your twin, from being separated from your own zanpakuto. But you will make them pay for that, Kenshin. You and your brother's zanpakuto will take them by surprise and you will kill them."

He put his arm around the youth and Kenshin let his head come to rest on the warm shoulder.

"You are growing very strong, Kenshin," Aizen said, squeezing him gently, "Despite not having a ban kai, you will be able to use stealth and intelligent strategies to overcome them. This has been too long in coming. You and I have suffered greatly…and we will deal them great suffering in return. Then we can continue with our plans to rule the known worlds. The great legacy I will build will be passed on to you someday. I meant for it to belong to you and Akira, but we cannot undo what they did to him. Even conquest and the realization of our dreams won't bring him back, but we must do something so that we can at least have peace."

Kenshin placed his hand on Aizen's.

"I'm sorry they hurt you like this. In a way, I am lucky, because although I do ache for my lost twin, I don't feel the pain as deeply as you do. Even though you were able to use your zanpakuto to show me pieces of the past that I shared with Akira, it still has a feeling of unreality to it…as though it might have happened to someone else. But it is a relief to know something of my life. I felt so empty when I first woke. I felt lost."

Aizen took his hand.

"Come Kenshin," he said, pulling the youth to his feet, "It is time for you to sleep. I will share another memory with you as you dream. Come."

Kenshin rose and followed Aizen to the bed. He slipped into it, then relaxed and closed his eyes. He felt the calm golden light rising and wrapping warmly around him. It was easy for him to reach for the memory that was already forming, to let go of awareness, to fall into the dream.

Aizen watched until the youth was fully asleep and surrounded by the illusion. Smiling to himself, he rose and walked to the door. He paused and looked back, admiring the powerful boy he now claimed as his own. It was the perfect revenge really. Now there was a part of Byakuya that would never defy him, would never despise him and would never leave him. Byakuya would die knowing that his son had been taken and made over. The noble's own son would take his life, then return happily to the one who had destroyed his family.

"Perfect," he whispered.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chisaki soared through the darkness of the Hueco Mundo desert, alongside Rikichi's swift eagle form. They circled Las Noches, employing their night vision while silently memorizing the layout of the base, guard postings and anything else that seemed important.

As much as she despised Las Noches, as much as it hurt her to return after Takeshi's death, the girl had jumped at the chance to accompany her uncle to the base for this night reconnaissance mission. Hotaru would have gone and used her falcon form, but as she was now pregnant, it had been deemed too dangerous for her to use her shinigami powers…especially in enemy territory.

The eagle and the black hawk turned together, sweeping in close for a final look. As they closed on the edge of the base, Chisaki noticed a soft glow beneath her chin. She looked down for a moment at the wolf pendant that still hung around her neck. A gift from the spirit prince, it was only supposed to glow when she was near Takeshi. She gasped softly, worried now that she would be spotted by enemies.

Rikichi's head turned.

"What is that?" he asked quickly, "Put it out before we're seen!"

She turned away from the base with Rikichi at her side.

"I don't know what's wrong with it," she told him quietly, "It's not supposed to be glowing."

"Can you remove it and hide it?" Rikichi asked.

"I can't take it off. It doesn't come off."

She shifted her feathers and tilted her head.  
Rikichi nodded.

"Good enough," he told her, "We have what we need. Let's get out of here before we are seen!"

Chisaki turned with the Squad Six vice captain and remained at his wingtip as they swept back across the desert together. But Chisaki couldn't get her mind off of the strange behavior of the pendant. It was only supposed to glow when she was near Takeshi, who wore the other pendant. The pendants were not removable…even after death, so that meant that either they had taken Takeshi's body to Las Noches for burial…or…

"Kami…could it have all been a lie?" she whispered to herself.


	9. Breathe

"Captain Unohana is ready for you now," Isane said, smiling.

Renji helped Byakuya to his feet. The noble stood, then leaned against Renji, blinking and holding on to his arm.

"You okay?" Renji asked looking concerned.

"I'm fine," Byakuya said, breathing slowly, "I just got up too suddenly. I felt dizzy for a moment."

"Has this been happening frequently?" Isane asked, stepping closer and looking into his eyes.

"In the last few days," Byakuya admitted, "perhaps I am not eating enough."

"Bya," Renji said, looking confused, "believe me you are eating enough. I never saw anyone eat like that…except…Yoruichi once.

"Perhaps it is what you are eating," the young woman suggested.

"I am following Captain Unohana's guidelines to the letter," said Byakuya.

"Hmm…" said Isane, "we'll see what Captain Unohana has to say. Come this way."

Renji slipped an arm around Byakuya and the two followed the healer down the hallway to a cool, darkened room. Renji shivered slightly.

"You warm enough," he asked Byakuya, "It's kind of cold in here."

Byakuya blinked.

"It's perfectly fine. Are you feverish or something, Renji?" he asked, moving forward into the room.

"Oh, that's quite normal," Unohana said, her eyes twinkling, "Pregnant…partners often run a bit warmer than their non-pregnant counterparts. Now, if you'll lie down, we can begin."

Byakuya climbed on to the examination table and watched curiously as Captain Unohana moved his clothing out of the way to expose his swollen abdomen. She spread a warm gel thickly onto the exposed area, then picked up a strange looking device.

"This is how we'll look at your baby. You may remember when we did this with Yoruichi, so you could see Takeshi and Chisaki," she said, bringing the device close to Byakuya's abdomen.

Renji and Byakuya nodded silently and watched as Unohana rolled the device over the gel covered flesh.

"Look at the viewing screen. You'll see the first baby."

Byakuya and Renji gasped softly as they spotted the dark outline of one baby.

"Here is the head," Unohana said, moving the device, "and here you can see the hands. You said you would like to know the genders?"

Byakuya nodded.

"This is a girl…and she looks perfect."

She moved the device over to the other side of Byakuya's abdomen. They watched, holding hands as the second baby came into view.

"This is a girl also," Unohana said softly, "And she looks perfectly formed as well. Here is her head…hands, and look closely, you will see her heart beating. Now listen…you can hear it, too."

Byakuya's eyes widened and he caught his breath as a rushing sound rose up from the fetal monitor. He looked up to find that Renji was having a similar reaction. Renji squeezed his hand, grinning.

"See…nothing to worry about. They look beautiful!" he exclaimed softly.

"Yes, your twins are well formed and they look perfectly healthy."

She let them watch a while longer…smiling as Renji sat next to Byakuya, their faces close together as they watched and listened to each strong heartbeat again. Then she removed the device and cleaned away the gel. Byakuya set his clothing back in place and Renji helped him to sit up on the edge of the examination table. Captain Unohana stepped forward and studied him appraisingly for a moment.

"I need to draw some more blood and do another reiatsu check. I know I told you it wouldn't be necessary for another week, but your reiatsu reading was low last time, so we need to watch that a bit more closely. I will contact you if there is any concern."

"But why would there be problems with his reiatsu?" Renji asked, frowning.

"Oh, I'm sure it will be fine," she said reassuringly, but this is putting an unusual strain on Byakuya's body, so we want to be sure there are no adverse effects."

Renji cringed as she drew the blood.

"Really, Renji," Byakuya said, shaking his head, "it isn't that bad. Considering what we've faced on the battlefield, this is quite tame."

"Ugh," Renji said, turning his head away, "It's still kind of…ugh. I hate needles."

"Hmm…" Byakuya observed calmly, "I imagine it's a good thing I was given the magical hug and you weren't."

"You can say that again!" Renji said, grimacing.

"All finished," Unohana said, smiling and placing a band aid on the tiny wound, "Now, I want you to go home and make sure you have a nice full meal. The morning sickness has eased, hasn't it?"

Byakuya nodded.

"I still feel nausea, but I don't vomit so often. I have been feeling quite dizzy at times, however."

"Yes, well, that may be related to the reiatsu problem I mentioned. I will rush the results of your blood and reiatsu tests and I will contact you if I see anything we need to address. But everything appears to be fine, so go home, eat, and relax."

"Um…Captain, before we go," Renji said, looking a bit nervous, "I…uh…wanted to ask if you know what's going on with the…others who were affected."

"Well," she said, blinking slowly, "Hotaru and Rikichi are thrilled, of course. She realized what must have happened, but she said that when he hugged people, she didn't actually tell them he had a magical hug. She just said that he had the warmest, best hug ever. The others are somewhat suspicious, of course, but do not worry. The head captain is eager to protect Hajime from too much scrutiny, so though he was rather aggravated at first, he quickly acted to keep things quiet. It is now being attributed to strange reiatsu fluctuations that occurred around the time of the memorial…so be at ease. And I have put some controls in place to prevent other oddities until Hajime is a bit older. He is a fascinating child…very connected to all living things. You are lucky to have such a child."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "but sometimes the kid's a little scary, you know?"

Unohana laughed warmly.

"I understand. Now, you need to take Byakuya home. He looks starving!"

"I am hungry," the noble confirmed, looking up at Renji.

"What else is new?" Renji asked, laughing softly, "Come on, we can stop and have lunch on the way back."

"We had lunch."

"A snack then. How about that?"

"Sounds good," Byakuya said, yawning, "and then I need a nap."

Renji rolled his eyes.

"Now he's acting even more like Yoruichi!"

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chisaki stood silently on the guard tower overlooking the barrier that protected the shinigami base. She stared out across the spinning sands at the fortress that stood in the distance. She couldn't see it during the day, but she felt the soft pulse at her throat that told her the pendant was still reacting to something.

"It could just be that his body is there somewhere…" she whispered to herself, "but even if that's all it is, I need to know. I need to know if Dad could have been wrong…if somehow, he could still be alive!"

Being on duty in the guard tower, she could not leave her post, but the night would come to cover her passage out into the desert…and then she would do as she had done several times already. She would fly across the night darkened sands in hawk form and search around the base.

She watched the fortress closely for the rest of the afternoon, then returned to the main building to meet Rikichi and Takeo for dinner. She wanted to say something, to trust them, but she had tried to carefully suggest it to Takeo and he had been quick to start questioning her. He didn't think it could be true…and Chisaki couldn't risk being called depressed or overwhelmed with grief and being sent home. She had to stay in Hueco Mundo. She had to know if Takeshi could somehow still be alive. And even if he wasn't, she had to find his body and bring him home.

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin left the bathing room and walked slowly back to his quarters. It had been a long day and he was eager to get some rest. There was a restlessness in his father that had begun to worry him. Sosuke Aizen seemed very intent and focused now on his training. The training had become extremely rigorous and although he shared his father's desire for revenge, there was something that had begun to feel wrong about it. Kenshin felt an uncertainty in himself…a disquiet that seemed to sharpen when he looked at Byakuya's picture or when he felt the pendant that he wore start to pulse against his throat. He had asked his father about it and they had tried several times to remove it…but it seemed to resist all of their attempts. Kenshin sighed and slipped quietly into his room. He turned off the light and climbed into bed.

A few minutes later, the door opened and his father came in. They went through the same ritual that they had every night since his awakening. His father hugged him warmly and wished him pleasant dreams, then sent him off to sleep with Kyoka Suigetsu's power wrapped around him. At first the whole ritual had been comforting…something to cling to in an unfamiliar world. But lately, it had begun to feel different. Instead of comfort, his father's touch made his heart quicken. Instead of feeling comforted by Kyoka Suigetsu's touch, he felt almost strangled by it. But he knew better than to question his father about it. He had been watching Aizen carefully and he knew not to ask questions. For the moment, he did the only thing he could do. He hugged his father warmly and surrendered to the dreams that followed. But some part of him resisted. In the depths of his heart, some part of him suspected that the dreams were a lie.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya left the bushes at the edge of the darkened meadow and made his way slowly back to the lake. He sat near the water's edge, enjoying the berries he had picked and gazing up at the full moon. He felt a soft stirring in his abdomen and rested a hand on it, rubbing the area warmly. He was rewarded with a resultant kick that brought a smile to his face.

"I don't know if that means you like the berries," he murmured softly, "or if it means you don't. But the berries are all we have out here, so they'll have to do."

He paused, staring up at the moon and the blanket of bright stars overhead.

"I loved to come out here with Chisaki and Takeshi when they were little. We sat in this same place and I told them so many stories…stories about the stars, the moon, the planets…myths and legends of the living world. But their favorite stories were the ones from the Kuchiki family archive. And there are an endless supply of those."

He leaned back, letting the moon bathe his face in its white light.

"One is the story of Daichi Kuchiki, a young man who had strong powers, but a tendency to become lost. And each time Daichi became lost, he found himself on amazing adventures…but when he returned, no one believed a word he said. One of these times, Daichi was in his boat and a terrible storm swept him away. His boat crashed on an island and he woke on the shore with a terrible headache. He walked around the island and he found berries and coconuts to eat and fresh water to drink…but he was lonely without other people there. He explored the island carefully and found a cave. As he went into the cave, he felt a strange shift in the reiatsu around him and all at once, he thought himself to be at home. It looked like his home. All of the buildings were exactly as he remembered them. All of the people knew his name…and of course when he told them how he had crashed his boat and been on the island, and then found the cave that led home, they laughed at him and said he was crazy. It was just like home…but something inside him told him that it was a lie. He backed away and tried to leave the cave, but a fierce monster rose up out of the illusion he had seen through and tried to eat him! It was a huge dragon out of the old stories, a beautiful blue one with huge wings and sharp teeth and talons…and large scales. For hours they struggled against each other, each trying to kill the other. But slowly, Daichi came to a realization. He realized that he could use the dragon to find his way home. He managed to use his kido to snare the beast and he used his powers of persuasion to convince the beast that they did not have to be enemies. After much growling and snarling, the dragon seemed to realize that Daichi did not wish to fight. It agreed to take him back home if he would release it afterward. Daichi agreed and he rode the beautiful blue dragon home. But even as it landed and set him down…and as the others gathered around to welcome him home. Even as he touched the beast and told them his story, the others looked at each other and stared at him. They could not see his dragon. Poor Daichi watched as the dragon flew away, but when he got home, he found that the dragon had left a gift. It was a very special gift. It was a scale from its back. And any time Daichi rubbed the scale, the dragon would come to him wherever he was and make sure that he found his way home."

Byakuya winced as the babies kicked enthusiastically.

"Ah, no…no more stories. Renji will worry if we don't return soon."

He climbed slowly to his feet, swaying as a wave of dizziness passed over him. He tried to ignore it and breathed slowly in and out. The feeling seemed to ease, but as he made his way back to the top of the waterfall and started back down the forest trail, the feeling returned and he felt a tightening in his abdomen. He stopped, breathing slowly again and rubbing his abdomen lightly. He dropped to his knees on the side of the trail as a dull throbbing began beneath his hands.

"Not now…" he whispered, "It's too soon for that."

He panted softly, trying to decide whether to attempt rising again. He felt Renji's reiatsu nearby and reached out toward it.

"Renji," he gasped softly.

Strangely, there was no sense of connection. He remembered that Captain Unohana said that his powers could be affected. He hadn't realized the link could be affected. He knew he was close to home. He forced himself to his feet, trying to ignore the weakness that passed over him and the dull pain that continued to plague him. With agonizingly slow steps, he followed the trail to the gate and made his way into the garden.

A sharp pain gripped him and an agonized cry broke from his lips. Renji's reiatsu was coming closer. He dropped to his hands and knees, panting to manage the throbbing pain that continued in his abdomen.

He felt a sudden surge of power burst through him and light flashed around him, sending a shock wave through the garden. A shower of pink cherry blossoms was falling all around him.

"What…is happening?" he gasped, "Renji?"

"Byakuya?"

Renji was running across the garden, taking hold of him.

"Something is wrong…" he hissed, "Renji…"

Then he was gathered into strong arms and carried out of the garden, out the entry gates and toward the Fourth Division at flash step speed.

But he was losing awareness. He was sinking into the blaze of bright light all around him.

"Renji?" he whispered.

He could barely hear the echoing voices around him.

"I don't know what happened. He seemed okay all day. Then he came back from walking and just collapsed."

"Bring him this way. We've sent for the captain."

Pain shot through him and he tried to cry out, but he could no longer move.

_Renji…I can't breathe…_


	10. Kenshin and the Black Hawk

Chisaki slipped out of the main barracks of the shinigami base and shifted quickly into hawk form. In her black avian state, she could leave the base with relative ease. Her enhanced night vision made it easy for her to choose the safest path. She could spot hollow reiatsu well ahead of time and alter her path accordingly. And she had hidden the pendant beneath a black covering so that its light would not give her away.

She sped across the desert at breakneck speed, not wanting to chance being missed and found out before she could unlock the key to the mystery of Takeshi's fate. As his twin, she felt a responsibility to find him, to recover him, living or dead and to see that he was returned home. Some part of her was convinced there had been some kind of mistake. She should have felt it when he died…and instead, Byakuya's words had surprised her as they had surprised everyone else. She had felt the decline of his reiatsu…but then, Sosuke Aizen was a master of illusion. Deep down, Chisaki had to believe that Takeshi's death was no more than a cruel illusion…designed to take him away from them. Aizen had had many questions about her. It made sense to her that Aizen might have wanted to study Takeshi too. And perhaps, just maybe, he had chosen the most painful way for Byakuya and Renji to lose their son.

She swerved as she approached the fortress, keeping to the shadows as much as possible. She sensed very little activity, but there was someone on the balcony outside one of the rooms. For one moment, she flashed back to when Byakuya had been Aizen's prisoner here…and she had spotted him standing alone on the balcony outside the traitor's bedroom, looking sad and lost. She reached out carefully and brushed against the other's reiatsu. The feel of it set her heart racing and her mind spinning out of control.

"Takeshi!" she gasped, winging toward him.

He turned and caught sight of her as she swept down and landed on the rail. He stood staring at her without recognition. His cold, curious gaze left her uncertain. It was as it had been with Byakuya. He didn't recognize her.

_That bastard stole his memories!_

She slowly shifted to shinigami form. As she materialized, Takeshi stepped back, raising his hands and forming a ball of blue fire.

"Takeshi, don't!" she cried, shifting back to hawk form as he stood with his power activated.

"You have me confused with someone else," he said, "I am Kenshin Aizen, Sosuke Aizen's son. Tell me who you are. Your face looks familiar."

At that moment, the bedroom door opened and Chisaki felt Sosuke Aizen's presence.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't tell him you saw me!" she said quickly.

She turned and winged away, heading back across the desert toward the shinigami base, moving at top speed and thinking of nothing more than reaching her fathers with the news.

"Takeshi is alive!" she hissed.

So caught up in her thoughts, Chisaki almost missed the sudden reiatsu shift and the springing of a trap. Hollows began to appear all around her. She landed for just a moment to shift to shinigami form and drew her weapon.

"Mure Kurotaka!" she cried.

As the flock of black hawks erupted from her raised katana, Chisaki shifted to avian form and soared into the air, following the birds ahead of her as they blazed a trail through the attacking hollows. She had almost gotten through them when a second wave appeared.

"Damn!" she hissed, landing again and starting to draw her weapon.

But the hollows seemed prepared for this and rapidly closed in around her. She shifted back to avian form and shot straight up into the air, then banked sharply. Sharp talons slashed at her and she felt a sharp pain across her back.

Something hurtled across her path and she banked again, almost losing control. She caught her breath in panic. Then light exploded around the dark form that had passed her and Rikichi's fire eagle lit the night sky. He burst through the hollows, slashing with beak and talons, then flaring and searing their flesh. He swept back in her direction, taking hold of her and winging back toward the shinigami base.

"I don't know what you were thinking going out there!" Rikichi said sharply, "I won't say anything officially, but you can't sneak away like that again! In any case, you need to return to the Seireitei."

"What? Rikichi, I'm sorry…I won't let it happen again! I…"

"It isn't that," he assured her, "We just received word that Captain Kuchiki is in the healing center. He is in very serious condition, so we were told to send you and Takeo back at once!"

XXXXXXXXXX

He could still hear them. He couldn't move or breathe or do anything to let them know he heard, but their voices still reached him.

"_He's not breathing…What's happening to him?"_

"_You should wait out in the lobby, Captain Abarai."_

"_I am not leaving him, so don't even suggest it!"_

"It will be unpleasant…but we must do this to help him breathe. Step outside for just a moment."

"Do what you have to do…I'll turn away, but I'm not leaving him…not for a moment!"

He felt pain in his throat and suddenly air was forced into his lungs. He would have cried with relief if he could make his body move. He felt Renji's presence next to him and felt a warm hand take his. He could hear Renji's voice in his ear, soothing him as the healers' hands moved over him, searching for the source of the problem. The door opened and closed.

"Captain Unohana…He was brought in a few minutes ago suffering abdominal pain and reiatsu flares. He stopped breathing. We are looking for the source now."

"_Thank you, I'll take things from here."_

He felt warm healing light wrap around him and his thoughts wandered for a time. Far removed from the pain, He centered on Renji's reiatsu, the warm reminder that no matter how bad things were, he wasn't alone. He tried again to touch Renji's thoughts with his, but couldn't seem to make the connection. He wondered what could be blocking it. He wasn't used to being without the deep resonance of his Soul Bonded.

He reached instead for the reiatsu of the unborn twins and he connected with it immediately. He could feel the disturbance in it and he acted quickly to brush his own against it, to soothe them, to reassure them…although he wasn't so sure how things were going to end. The pains had been sharp and even though he no longer felt them, he couldn't be sure the too early labor had been stopped.

He tried to surface and he could sense the reiatsu of the Squad Four captain and Renji. But no matter how he tried, he couldn't bring himself awake…couldn't open his eyes, couldn't speak…couldn't breathe. He felt the air being forced into his lungs again and again and he knew what had happened. He had stopped breathing and they were using a breathing tube to keep him breathing. The thought chilled him. He was in serious trouble.

But the twins' reiatsu still seemed strong, so he resolved to relax and let the respirator do its work. He took comfort from the fact that he could still feel the warmth of Renji's hand and could hear his reassurances. Wrapped in that comfort, he let his mind drift.

"Captain Unohana," Renji said quietly, "you've been examining him for a long time. Do you know why he is like this?"

Captain Unohana continued to send healing energy into the unresponsive captain and kept her gaze fixed on him.

"The main cause of the problem is what it has been all along, Renji. Byakuya's male body was not meant to carry children. This pregnancy is putting a terrible strain on all of his systems. And to make matters worse, the strain is even more because of the presence of twins."

She laid her hands on Byakuya's swollen abdomen and focused.

"The twins are in perfect condition. They are not being affected by this so far. But that is only because we are keeping Byakuya on a respirator."

"But why did he stop breathing?" asked Renji desperately, "Why is he still unconscious?"

"He is unconscious because I am keeping him that way. We don't want him to wake until he is able to breathe on his own again. Now, as far as why he stopped breathing, I have a few theories. I noticed when I began to examine him that his reiatsu is no longer replenishing itself as it should. It is, to some extent, but it isn't nearly enough. I have begun a reiatsu infusion that should help with that, but we must also address the cause of the lowered reiatsu flow. It looks as though the position and size of the twins is putting pressure on Byakuya's spirit centers. The spirit centers, as you know are the places where spirit energy is gathered and directed. If compressed as his appear to be, they will shut down. If he was not with child, he could withstand the shutting down of those centers. It's much like having one's spirit energy sealed away. But under the conditions of pregnancy, there is a higher demand for reiatsu, which is why pregnant women are never supposed to have their spirit energy sealed away. In those cases, it can quickly become a deadly situation."

"So what can you do?" Renji asked, looking down at Byakuya.

Unohana sighed.

"If he was one or maybe two weeks farther along, I would simply deliver the twins now…but they are too underdeveloped to survive."

"So what are you saying? Are you saying the twins won't make it? Are you saying that Byakuya could die? What?"

"Renji," Captain Unohana said, looking into his eyes, "you and Byakuya are Soul Bonded. You know that means that your fate is tied to his. And it may come down to having to choose to protect your lives by ending Byakuya's pregnancy."

"What?" Renji whispered, stunned, "But…but you said that the twins are doing fine! How can you even…?"

"If the choice is the twins or the two of you, I will be forced to act on your behalf…but Renji, we are not to that point yet. I believe that we can save Byakuya and the twins. Don't give up. You have to stay with him and help to talk him through this."

"Can he even hear me?" Renji asked, "I mean we're Soul Bonded. We usually share thoughts at will. But I can't hear his thoughts…and I had to wonder. Is it some kind of block, or is it just that he's so out of it that there aren't any thoughts to read?"

"I believe he can hear you. And I think the fact that you can't connect with him has something to do with the shutting down of his spirit centers. He has been and will continue to be subject to power flares and reiatsu declines. It is, I am afraid, the nature of the beast."

Renji dropped his head down next to Byakuya's stroking his face gently.

"Come on, Bya, hang in there. I need you to just focus on coming back to us. Don't make me have to make any hard decisions."

"Renji," Unohana said softly, "I am thinking that there might be a way to relieve the pressure on those spirit centers."

"Then do it," Renji pleaded, "Just do what you have to do. But don't let them die. We've already lost Takeshi and it almost destroyed him. I don't think he can take another loss like that. It's just too much. With all the crap he's had to deal with in the past few years, I just don't know that he can do it. He was already on the edge before he ended up pregnant. It's too much, damn it! It's too much."

Captain Unohana rested a warm hand on Renji's shoulder.

"It will be all right, Renji. You and I are going to fight for him. Between the two of us, I know we can bring them through this…all of them. But you have to stay strong and you have to keep urging him to fight."

Renji nodded.

"I know what I've got to do…and I will do it. I'll keep him going."

Byakuya felt an awful pain in his throat and a slow return of sensation to his body. His body ached, but it was no longer the worrisome pains in his abdomen. He could feel the soft kicking and the occasional hiccup of the twins and it reassured him to know that they were still there. He felt other presences as well. And the voices were beginning to break through.

"I carefully repositioned the spirit centers that were being affected. Once the pressure was relieved and the reiatsu began to flow more normally, he began to improve. He is breathing on his own and the twins are still just fine. My main concern now is to bring him back to full consciousness. I still haven't been able to do this."

He faded out for a time. When awareness returned, he sensed Renji, but also Chisaki, Takeo and Rikichi. There seemed to be a heated discussion going on.

"I'm telling you that it wasn't an illusion. I stood as close to him as I am to you and it was Takeshi."

"_Chisaki…Byakuya was there when Takeshi died. We all felt his reiatsu decline…and Byakuya said that the blood on the ground was Takeshi's." Takeo insisted._

"_We all want to believe that he could still be alive, Chisaki," Rikichi said sympathetically, "but how are we supposed to know which is an illusion and which is truth?"_

"_We should probably check out what she said, in any case," Renji said softly, "but first we need to make sure Byakuya is going to come out of this. When he is stabilized, we can start talking about this."_

_"I know what I saw," Chisaki said, her voice tired and defeated, "I know what I felt. It was his reiatsu…and I saw the pendant pulsing. Rikichi saw it, too. It wasn't an illusion or my imagination."_

Byakuya found himself drawn back to the moments leading up to his son's death. He saw the youth held tight…with blades at his throat…with blades at his throat…There were blades pressed against the pale skin of the youth's throat _but there was no pendant!_ Chisaki was right! It had been a very intense illusion. They had used some of his blood to distract and mislead Byakuya…and had blown up the old base to hide what they had done. But the truth was his now. And he wasn't going to keep it to himself. Byakuya's will rose up against the haze that surrounded him. He reached for the surface, desperate to reach them, to tell them, to send them in search of Takeshi.

_"You could be right," Renji said softly, "Kami knows we all want you to be…but we can't leave him now…not now, not like this. When he wakes, Chisaki…as soon as he comes back to us._

He felt as though a weight was lifting. He heard Renji gasp softly.

"_He squeezed my hand! Bya…come on, wake up!"_

His eyes opened and the room slowly began to resolve around him. He focused on Renji's face and watched as it gradually sharpened. He tried to speak and at first, nothing came out. He tried again.

"Renji," he managed in a hoarse whisper, "Renji…Chisaki is right."

"What? What did you say?"

"I said Chisaki is right! The boy I saw wasn't wearing a pendant. It couldn't have been Takeshi! Renji…you have to go! Take Chisaki and go back to Hueco Mundo!"

"Byakuya…I can't leave you when you're like this! Kami, you and the twins could have died! How can I leave you now?"

"You have to," Byakuya told him, gripping his hand tightly, " I will stay here and rest. I will have Rukia stay with me and I will do everything Captain Unohana says. I can't go after Takeshi, Renji. So you and Chisaki have to!"


	11. Kenshin's Mission

Renji curled warmly around Byakuya, listening to the falling rain and gently rubbing the noble's abdomen. He felt the healthy shifts and kicks of the soon to be born twins and smiled. He rested his face against the soft black hair and planted kisses on the skin of Byakuya's throat and shoulder, grateful for the fact that they were home again, that Byakuya and the twins were both all right and that soon he, Chisaki and Takeo would set out to discover the truth of Takeshi's fate.

Byakuya stirred and turned, burrowing into the redhead's arms and resting his head on Renji's shoulder. The dark eyes opened and regarded him warmly.

"Renji…are you going to spend all day staring at me like that or are you going to go and find our son?" he asked softly, "I've been home and there have been no other complications for almost a week. Chisaki is going to leave on her own if you don't go soon."

"I know, Bya. But remember that Chisaki said that the boy she saw, if it is truly Takeshi, did not recognize her. If that is true, and it is Takeshi, Aizen is keeping him alive and away from us. He's probably studying his skills. And I'm sure he had a lot of fun when he tormented you, making you think you were watching your son die."

"Yes…but even if he is keeping Takeshi alive, Renji…I have been held at Las Noches. Even when I was without my memory, that place ate away at me. We cannot leave Takeshi in his hands for long, or we may never be able to fully recover him."

"Okay," Renji said, kissing Byakuya, "I'll go. I just wanted to lay here with you for a little while watching the rain fall. I could have lost you and our twins, Byakuya. I am just really thankful that I didn't."

Byakuya's lips curved into a smile.

"I imagine I can't blame you for that after the scare I gave you, Renji. Take a little more time, then. You deserve to be comforted after that. I don't wish to push you away. I just worry for Takeshi."

"I know, Byakuya. We all do. It just took a while to get plans drawn and approved. We will leave in a little while. I just wanted to spend what time I could with you."

Byakuya took Renji's face in his hands and indulged him in a long sensuous kiss that left a blush across the redhead's cheeks.

"Hey…" Renji said, looking flustered, "try not to be so…so, you know. You get to me, Bya. You know we can't be intimate until the twins are born. We can't take the chance of you going into labor too early."

"Yes, and I am about the size of a house now. I doubt it looks attractive anyway," he said, looking away.

Renji caught his chin and brought the deep gray eyes back to his.

You're too damned beautiful and you know it, Byakuya!" he exclaimed, "You can see the blush on my face. You know it's there because of you. Damn! I don't know what Hajime did to you, but the way you look, the scents around you, the way you look at me…every time you kiss me or even touch my skin…you're driving me crazy."

He turned and pushed the noble down, kissing him deeply.

"I love the way you look carrying our children. I never thought that I would get to see something like that…never."

He traced Byakuya's smile with a warm finger, then leaned down to kiss his lips again.

"So don't say things like that."

"Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"Arigato," Byakuya whispered in his ear, "I needed to hear that."

Renji chuckled and burrowed closer.

"Baka, next time, just say so."

He closed his eyes.

"Renji?"

"Hmm?"

"I may not be able to make love to you, but I refuse to leave you suffering because of me."

"Meaning?"

Byakuya slipped down beneath the covers.

"Ah…Bya, you don't have to…ahh…ahh…kami, that feels good!"

"Then be quiet and enjoy it, Renji."

"Ahh…okay…If you insist!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Kenshin waited in the training ground, staring out at the desert, his hand absently stroking the hilt of his zanpakuto. He felt it again, the touch of the katana's spirit as it reached for him, trying to break through. As always, he reached out for the spirit in return, but they were unable to connect. And according to his father, they never would fully connect. He hated that fact. The sword's aura was so comforting. It was the only thing that felt real to him. Everything else around him had become uncertain.

Ever since the pendant had begun to pulse against his throat. Ever since he had seen her face. He knew her. He didn't know how, but he knew her. And yet, she had warned him not to tell his father about her. So she must be Sosuke Aizen's enemy.

What did that make him?

He wasn't sure anymore. At first, he had accepted Aizen's words without question. He hadn't had a choice. He had been adrift and without anything around him that felt familiar. Sosuke Aizen had been a calm and reassuring presence. He had been warm and affectionate…loving in the way a father should be.

But when the training began, Kenshin saw something frightening emerge. There was a madness in Aizen…something powerful and dangerous that appeared in his eyes whenever he spoke of Byakuya. He claimed to have loved the handsome shinigami…but Kenshin knew by the feel of it that what Sosuke Aizen felt for Byakuya was too dangerous to be mistaken for love. It was affection gone wrong…admiration taken to a dark extreme. And the closer they came to the day Kenshin would set out for the Seireitei, the more madness he saw in Aizen's eyes. It was as though his love and hatred of the man had combined and the he no longer saw reality. Byakuya was probably lucky that Aizen was choosing to send Kenshin kill him. Being loved by him seemed a far more frightening way to die.

But even though he now questioned what he had been told, he knew there was only one path to the truth. He had to find Byakuya…and the girl he was convinced must somehow be connected to him. They looked so similar…They had the same black hair, the deep gray eyes and when she had looked at him, she had worn the same somber expression Byakuya wore in the picture Aizen always carried with him. Yes…they were connected. But he wouldn't know how until he found Byakuya…until he found him and made him explain.

Kenshin looked on quietly as his father checked his provisions, then turned back to face him. He reached into his pocket and withdrew the picture of Byakuya then handed it to Kenshin.

"You have done well in your training, Kenshin," he said softly, "You know everything you need to know to complete your mission."

He hugged the youth and pulled away.

"Remember…you must strike quickly so that he does not have time to react. That is the only way to kill Byakuya. The same for Renji. They are powerful fighters…but I have shown you their weaknesses. You will defeat them…and I will have peace again."

And Kenshin finally understood. Aizen knew that his obsession with Byakuya had gone out of control, that it was driving him mad. He was using Kenshin, because he had moved beyond the point where he could kill the man himself. His uncontrolled emotions were slowly killing him. If Sosuke Aizen was to survive, then Byakuya must die.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Byakuya?" Rukia said, knocking gently on his door, "There is someone here to visit with us."

"Come in," he answered softly.

His eyes widened slightly as an obviously pregnant Ichigo Kurosaki stepped into the bedroom, followed by Rukia.

"Ichigo?" Byakuya said uncertainly, "Why are you here?"

Rukia stepped forward.

"Brother, the males affected by the recent 'reiatsu anomalies' were told to report to Captain Unohana to have their spirit centers adjusted as yours were. This way, they can avoid the reiatsu decline you suffered."

"Ah, I see. But what brings you to see me?" he asked Ichigo.

"I haven't seen you in quite some time and I was coming to see Rukia. In fact, we haven't exchanged much more than 'Hello' and 'Good bye' since the business with Kouga and Muramasa. I heard you had been in pretty serious condition, so I thought I'd stop in."

There was a long silence.

"Arigato…for your concern," Byakuya said, bowing his head slightly, "but as you can see, I am fine. As soon as my spirit centers re-opened, I made a complete recovery. And luckily, my twins were not affected by what happened."

He paused for a moment.

"And how are you coming along?" he asked the substitute shinigami, "I'd heard that you were one of the affected…but I hadn't heard much else. Please, have a seat while you are here."

Rukia helped Ichigo into a chair near Byakuya, then brought another and set it next to his.

"Well…after fainting from shock at finding out what was wrong with me, I decided that I couldn't let everyone know what was going on. My dad would die if he knew. Kisuke told me he would take care of everything. So when I started to show, I went into hiding at his place and I've been there since. But Captain Unohana says I should stay here now. Given the problem you experienced, she thinks it best that all of the affected males should stay nearby."

"Do you have somewhere to stay?" asked Byakuya, blinking slowly, "If not, I am certain that we can offer you a comfortable room here. "

A servant knocked gently on the door.

"Sir, I have tea and ginger cookies for all of you," he said, stepping into the room.

Ichigo broke into a smile.

"Great, I'm starving!"

The servant gave each a cup of tea and set the plate of cookies on the nightstand. Byakuya and Ichigo ate hungrily, while Rukia suppressed a giggle and sipped at her tea.

"So…why are you being so nice to me?" Ichigo asked the noble, looking a bit suspicious, "Usually, you can't wait to run me out of here. What gives?"

"I owe you…I told you that," Byakuya said, observing him out of the corner of an eye, "You are welcome to a room and anything else you require while you are here."

"Arigato," said Ichigo.

"So you say Kisuke Urahara has been assisting you?" Byakuya inquired, "He's quite generous."

Rukia giggled again.

"He should be!" she laughed.

"Hey! Shut up!" Ichigo snapped.

"Oh lighten up, Ichigo," Rukia said, looking annoyed, "it's not like everyone hasn't figured it out, you know!"

"Yeah, well, shut up about it anyway!" he said, throwing a cookie at her and earning a dark stare from Byakuya.

"Sorry," he said, still glaring at Rukia, "but we don't want it to get around. I don't want to have to explain any of this to my dad. So we're just going to keep it quiet. Kisuke will keep the kid at his place. I'm over there all of the time anyway. We'll manage this somehow."

"I see," said Byakuya, blinking sleepily.

"Ichigo," Rukia said, rising, "Byakuya looks tired. Why don't we go and get you settled?"

"All right, I'm coming. Just give me a minute to get up. See you later, Byakuya," he said, climbing to his feet and following Rukia out the door.

Byakuya watched as they left, then dozed for a time, lulled by the sound of the rain. When he woke again, the rain had stopped and the fresh scent that followed the rain filled his room. Breathing it in deeply, Byakuya slowly sat up, then turned and lowered his legs over the edge of the bed. He worked his way slowly to his feet, then slipped a warm robe around his shoulders and slipped into the shoes that sat just outside the door. He walked out onto the garden trail, following it slowly around the koi pond.

"And where are you off to?" asked a feminine voice.

Byakuya turned to see Hotaru working her way along the trail as well. She rubbed her enlarged abdomen and smiled at him as he did the same.

"I was just enjoying the fresh air."

Hotaru breathed in deeply and stretched.

"Me too! I love the smell after it rains."

"As do I," Byakuya agreed, "I hear everything went well at your latest appointment."

"It did," she said, smiling happily, "Byakuya, I've never been so happy! I wasn't supposed to be able to have children. And Rikichi and I were really devastated when we were told. I know what Hajime did was wrong in a way, but he brought us so much happiness! He's a very sweet little boy, Byakuya. He hasn't a mean bone in his body."

"Perhaps that is why the council so fervently questioned his relation to the Kuchiki clan when I registered his birth," Byakuya said dryly.

"Oh, stop that!" she said, lightly swatting his arm, "I know they can be pretty beastly, but I am living proof that we Kuchiki's are redeemable!"

"To some extent," Byakuya agreed, smiling and taking her arm.

"Byakuya, you are so mean!" she laughed, "You're absolutely right of course, but you are mean!"

"I am not mean," he said, walking alongside her, "although I can at times be brutally honest."

"I'd definitely agree with the 'brutal' part," she chuckled softly.

They continued down the pathway, talking softly and stopping to watch the koi in the pond. As they made their way around the gardens, brown eyes watched in the distance. It was almost upon him. He only needed to wait for darkness to fall and then he would have his answers.


	12. Taken Out or Taken In

Byakuya turned restlessly in his sleep and came awake for the seventh time since he had retired to his room.

"Kami, I'm getting too much rest…and you…" he said, lifting the blankets and looking down at his protruding belly, "you are not helping by practicing calisthenics in there!"

He sighed and slowly climbed out of bed. He walked out to the garden and looked up into the clearing night sky. He sighed softly.

"It seems you will not let me rest until we stretch our legs under the moonlight. I've been around this pond so many times I think I'll be dizzy if I walk around it again. But I did promise Renji that I wouldn't walk alone outside the gardens…especially at night."

"Would you like to take a longer walk with company?" asked Ichigo from somewhere behind him.

Byakuya turned to look as the substitute shinigami slowly approached, rubbing his abdomen and looking as uncomfortable as Byakuya felt. Byakuya observed him quietly for a long moment, then nodded and fell in beside him.

"Where would you like to walk?" Ichigo asked.

"This way," Byakuya replied, turning toward the back gate.

They passed out the gate and onto the forest trail, breathing in the rain freshened air and listening to the night sounds.

"Renji told me you like to take long walks at night," Ichigo commented as they made their way down the trail.

"When did he tell you that?" Byakuya asked, his eyes fixed on the forest and the trail ahead of them.

"Don't remember exactly. Ever since the two of you got together, it seems Renji can't stop talking about you. It's pretty obvious that you two have something special."

Byakuya turned his head slightly to see Ichigo better.

"We do. And although you speak as though your own relationship with Urahara Kisuke is something you don't wish to have made known, your eyes say something vastly different, Ichigo Kurosaki."

The substitute Shinigami didn't respond right away, but studied the forest intently, considering Byakuya's words.

"My father is very old fashioned in some ways…and I haven't yet summoned the courage to tell him…but yes, Kisuke and I are very close, very connected. After what we've experienced together, how could we not be?"

"But you fear the displeasure and hurt it might cause your father to know that you love another male…is this it?" Byakuya asked.

"Well he is always teasing me about finding a nice girl to settle down with…and he even makes suggestions about girls I know."

"I know at one point, you did have an interest in Rukia."

"Yeah…but we found we were much better friends than…well, than anything else," Ichigo said, noting the sudden chill around them, "But Kisuke was there from the beginning. He helped me to save Rukia and he's helped me on many other occasions. And during all those hours of training, something very strong grew between us. All of my closest friends know…but my dad is a different story."

"Why is that?" Byakuya asked, stopping as the trail ended and they reached the sakura trees at the top of the waterfall.

"I just have this feeling he'll be disappointed."

Byakuya stared into the full moon.

"I don't know your father except through what Renji has told me, but from what I have heard from Renji, it sounds as though the bonds between you are strong. You haven't asked for my opinion, but I think you should tell him…give him a chance to be more than the person you think him to be."

"You think so?" Ichigo asked, rubbing his abdomen and following Byakuya's gaze up to the moon.

"I do," Byakuya said softly, "When my relationship with Renji was made public by the registration our twins, I faced the pure ugliness of the intolerance of the Kuchiki Council of Elders. I did so knowing that they would object and I did face terrible opposition…at first. But I discovered that by revealing myself and facing their reaction, I was able to find tolerance in most of them. And it was through this process that my relationship with Renji was finally accepted and we were able to be completely open without fear. Love is not something to hide, Ichigo. If you must hide it, then you must have doubts of some nature."

"Not about Kisuke, no…and not about whether it's right or not. I just don't want to disappoint him."

"What would disappoint him? That you love a man? That he is older? At this point, it couldn't be about the issue of not being able to have children. What then?"

"He's just got a different picture of what love is. He and mom had this special relationship…and he might not realize that I could find something like that with a man."

Byakuya turned and gazed at him in the moonlight.

"I still think you need to tell him. I think that even if he is disappointed that he will understand you. He will adjust in his opinion. And then you will have the freedom to share the joy that your love for Kisuke brings you. Your father will be able to enjoy knowing his grandchild. Ichigo…you should tell him."

"Yeah," said Ichigo, still looking up at the moon, "I've been thinking that way. But if I tell him and everything comes out, then I'll most likely move in with Kisuke…and that will leave Dad alone. I should have moved out a while back…but I didn't want him to feel alone."

"And what would isolate him more, Ichigo? Living with you, but being left out of your life? Or living apart from you, but sharing it?"

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Ichigo," Byakuya said quietly, "I took the liberty of requesting permission for your family and Kisuke to come to stay at Kuchiki Manor until your child is born. I had thought that perhaps you would wish for them to be with you. The head captain has granted his permission. You may do as you see fit. Perhaps this will give you the opportunity to bring your family together in this."

Ichigo continued to stare at Byakuya for a long time. And the deep gray eyes stared back in stoic silence. Finally, Byakuya spoke.

"I think you need some time to think. I shall return to the gardens. Would you like me to send Rukia along to walk back with you?" he asked.

"Nah…I'm not as far along as you…and I'm not carrying twins. Are you sure you don't want me to walk back with you?"

"Arigato, but no Ichigo. I will be fine. I think I am ready to sleep…if these two will at long last, allow it."

He turned and started back down the trail.

"Byakuya?" Ichigo said, stopping him.

"Yes, Ichigo?"

"Arigato…for the advice and for the invitation. I will think about it."

"That is good," Byakuya said, continuing down the trail.

Kenshin watched silently from within the forest as Byakuya spoke with the younger shinigami. When he turned and started back down the forest trail without the other, he judged that the time for their meeting had come. He just needed to use stealth to surprise and subdue the man. He moved noiselessly over the ground, watching Byakuya as he drew closer to a bend in the trail that would leave them out of the line of sight and out of hearing of the other shinigami.

Deep within his thoughts, Byakuya turned the corner and as he did, there was a sudden movement in the brush and Kenshin leapt out. As the gray eyes lifted in surprise, Kenshin fired a binding spell and Byakuya found him self frozen on the trail face to face with the son the others had gone to rescue.

"Takeshi…" he breathed.

The boy looked back coldly and without recognition.

"I have questions you must answer, Byakuya Kuchiki," the boy said in a voice as cold and emotionless as his eyes, "You had best pray that you have sufficient answers if you wish to live."

"Takeshi…" Byakuya said again, staring.

"I am Kenshin…Kenshin Aizen," the boy said, shifting to wolf form.

"Kenshin…Aizen?" Byakuya repeated quietly, "Is that what he told you?"

"I will release the bindings and you will climb onto my back," the boy said, growing the wolf to sufficient size to carry Byakuya, "You will not make a sound or use your powers against me…or I will kill you and whoever else we encounter."

"Takeshi…Kenshin," Byakuya said softly, "I am not fit for travel. As you can see, my condition is such that I may not leave the manor. We can speak here. I will answer all of your questions."

Kenshin stepped closer to the trapped shinigami.

"You are not in control here. You will do as I tell you. I have been carefully trained for the purpose of coming here to kill you. I know every move you will make before you think to make it. When I release the bindings, you will climb onto my back."

The bindings released.

Byakuya stepped forward and climbed onto the back of the red wolf. Restraints appeared, binding him to the creature's back. He rested his body along the length of the wolf's back, catching his breath sharply as the creature rose up and slashed at the air with its teeth. To his dismay, a garganta opened, and Byakuya was carried out of the Seireitei and into Hueco Mundo.

"Tak…Kenshin, stop!" he hissed, "Don't take me to Las Noches. I cannot go there!"

"We are not going to Las Noches…yet," growled the wolf as it ran, "and why are you worried, Byakuya Kuchiki? Are you worried he will see you? Are you worried he will learn what you have hidden from him all of these months?"

"I don't know what you mean."

The wolf slid to a stop in the sand.

"You know what I am referring to, Byakuya. I mean the child you carry."

"What?" Byakuya said, mystified.

"You are still with child," the wolf observed, "You told him you aborted it. He thought the child lost…but it isn't, is it, Byakuya? You are still carrying Sosuke Aizen's child!"

Byakuya's eyes went wide and he opened his mouth to answer, but was stopped by a change in the reiatsu around them.

"Kenshin, you must not allow him to find me here. He will kill me, and the children I carry. I am having twins. They are mine with Renji…they are not Sosuke's. I swear it! Please, Kenshin, you must hide our reiatsu so he will not sense my presence here!"

The wolf turned a cold eye on him.

"I am only doing this so we can talk privately," he warned Byakuya, "If your answers do not satisfy me, then you and I will go on to Las Noches. So…answer carefully."

Byakuya felt another shift in reiatsu as Kenshin concealed theirs. He then turned and headed toward a small cave. He stopped just inside and released Byakuya's restraints, allowing the pregnant shinigami to slide down. The wolf form shimmered and Kenshin reappeared in shinigami form. Byakuya stepped back until he felt the back wall of the cave, then carefully slid to the ground, keeping his eyes on Kenshin.

"You…said you have questions, Kenshin," Byakuya said, rubbing his abdomen, "Ask what you will."

Kenshin nodded, his eyes still cold and unfriendly.

"You say that the children you carry are not his. Does this mean that you deny ever being Sosuke Aizen's lover?"

"I have never been Sosuke Aizen's lover, Kenshin. You have my word. He is maddened with obsession. It was, at one time, a love obsession, but something has changed. It is not love that directs his moves now. And I do not believe it is pure hatred either. Sosuke has lost his senses."

"I saw this," Kenshin said, nodding in agreement, "but I question whether it is as he says, and that you were his lover, that you left him and that is why he has gone mad. Or I wonder if it is as you say and you were never his lover and he is driven to madness at your refusal. Either way, something is not right with him…and it centers on you."

"What has he told you about me?" Byakuya asked.

Kenshin withdrew the picture of Byakuya that Aizen had given him. Byakuya felt a tremor of memory pass through him.

"Where did he get this?" the boy asked.

"It was made while I was imprisoned in Las Noches. He blocked my memory using his zanpakuto…and he…did what he had to so that I would remain with him. He professed his love for me, but I did not return the sentiment. Still, I had no choice but to remain with him and do as he asked until Renji helped me to escape him. Renji and I nearly died during that escape."

"He said you were with him willingly."

"No…" said Byakuya, "I never loved him and I would never have come to Las Noches willingly. Think, Kenshin, he has power over memory. Do you, perhaps, have blank spaces in your memory?"

"He said that it was your fault!" the boy exclaimed, "He said it was because I was injured. I was injured when you and Renji Abarai destroyed the fortress. I lost my memory during the attack that killed my brother, Akira!"

"He has filled your head with lies, Kenshin. You cannot believe what he says. You said yourself that he has gone mad. You have to listen to me! We have to get out of Hueco Mundo before he senses me here. Please, Kenshin. You must take me back to the Seireitei. I am near to giving birth. This place is cold and deserted. If I should go into labor, I will lose these children. I could die."

"And tell me why I should care whether you live or die, Byakuya Kuchiki!" the boy said angrily, "Why should I care about you or the children you carry?"

Byakuya winced as his abdomen tightened. He slowed his breathing and tried to relax against the cave wall.

"I know you are confused," Byakuya said softly, "I know the way that he can twist a person's mind. He surrounds you with something he calls love, but it is only love in the torrent of his maddened mind. He would have you believe that I was his lover and that I drove him to madness by running from him, by hiding the truth about the children I carry. But I promise you that he has lied to you about all of this. And he has used his influence to gain control of your mind to the point where you have lost all sense of yourself. You are not the person he claims you are. You are not Kenshin Aizen!"

"Byakuya Kuchiki, you speak as if you know me. So if all you are telling me is true. If Sosuke Aizen is truly mad…and he has done as you say. Then tell me who it is that you think I am."

"You are Takeshi Kuchiki," Byakuya said, "You are my son with Renji Abarai."


	13. The Devil's Eyes

"There is some action going on inside, but I don't sense Takeshi's reiatsu and I didn't see him," Takeo reported.

"That doesn't mean he isn't here," said Renji, scanning the area around them carefully, "Chisaki, what happened with you?"

"He wasn't in his room," Chisaki reported, "I landed on the balcony and looked in. The lights were off, but he wasn't in the room. I looked down into the training room and through the bathing room skylight and he wasn't there either. What's worse is that my pendant isn't pulsing anymore. I know he was here before, but Aizen may have taken him somewhere else."

"All right, we just need to keep watching. Don't worry, Chisaki," Renji said reassuringly, "If he's in Hueco Mundo, then we are going to find him!"

Chisaki gave her father a warm hug.

"Thanks Dad," she said softly, "Thanks for believing me…even though it looks like he may not be here. I really believe we're going to find him. And I'm glad you're here looking for him, too. I know you're worried about Byakuya."

"We all are," Takeo said, placing a hand on Chisaki's shoulder.

"Well, Captain Unohana said he will be fine now," Renji said, gazing at the fortress in the distance.

His thoughts were interrupted by the arrival of a hell butterfly.

"What the…?"

_Renji_, said Ichigo's voice, _you need to come back to the Seireitei. I don't know how it happened, but Byakuya has gone missing. We walked to the waterfall together last night. He started back without me and he never reached the manor. We've been searching for him for hours. We found his footprints. They went most of the way back, then they just disappeared. But, Renji, there's more. All around the area, we found huge wolf tracks. Renji…We think it was Takeshi who took Byakuya!_

"Damn!" snapped Renji, kicking the sand, "Damn it all to hell!"

"Should we go back home?" Takeo asked.

"No," Renji growled, "If he's sent Takeshi to take Byakuya, then you know where Takeshi will go! He'll bring Byakuya here…to Las Noches! Damn it! This is exactly what I was trying to avoid!"

"Get down!" hissed Chisaki, "Someone is coming out."

They ducked behind the brush and watched as a man dressed in white walked out of the fortress and flash stepped away.

"Aizen!" hissed Takeo, "and he was alone. I don't think we need to think too hard to figure out where he is going!"

"Chisaki, can you track him? You'll have to stay back, because the sun is coming up. We don't want him to spot us."

Chisaki nodded and grew her hawk form until it was large enough to carry Renji and Takeo. The two climbed onto her back and she shot into the air. She reached out with her reiatsu and sensed the path that Aizen had taken. Careful to fly high enough not to be recognized, Chisaki turned to follow.

XXXXXXXXXX

"What?" Kenshin hissed, staring, "What did you say?"

"I told you that you are not Kenshin Aizen. Sosuke Aizen is not you father. You are Takeshi Kuchiki…my son with Renji. You disappeared months ago from a mission in Karakura Town. We tried to find you…and we tracked you to an old deserted base here, in Hueco Mundo. But when I tried to reach you, Aizen used an illusion to make me think that they killed you in front of me. They even took some of your own blood and left it there so that I would believe I had seen you die. I was devastated, Takeshi! I thought you were dead! I thought it was my fault for not reaching you before they killed you. I thought I'd lost you. We all thought you were gone!"

He turned his head for a moment and brushed an unbidden tear from his eye, then turned back to look at the boy again. Takeshi's face was tormented, torn with indecision. He stared at Byakuya, the emotions raging in his eyes. Suddenly, he lunged forward, dragging Byakuya to his feet and forcing him back against the wall, bringing their faces close together.

"How am I supposed to know? How am I supposed to figure out who is telling me the truth!" he shouted, "You both tell completely different stories! How am I supposed to tell what's real and what's not? I'm inches from you and you say you are my father! Shouldn't I know it when I look at you? Shouldn't I feel it when we're this close?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Takeshi…" Byakuya whispered, reaching up to touch his face, "I know what it is to be affected by that weapon he carries, to have it slip so gently into your mind and steal everything away…to feel lost and apart from everything, to wonder if you even had a past at all. I know how it feels to have him wrap his lies around you, to bury you so deeply in them that you lose all sense of what is real. Remember that his weapon is illusion, Takeshi…illusion. You have to be strong, Takeshi. I know you are strong. You have a strong heart and a stronger mind. Use them, Takeshi, use them to see the truth!"

"I'm trying!" he cried, "but this is too confusing!"

"Look at me, son. Look into my eyes. You'll see no madness here. There is only love here, Takeshi. Try…"

He stared into the deep gray eyes, straining to see the truth. Slowly, he drew back, looking again at Byakuya's eyes, at the dark hair, at the way he was looking back at him. He was reminded then of the girl, the one who had appeared on his balcony, who could turn into a bird, who had warned him not to tell Aizen he had seen her.

"Who is she?" he asked, "Who is the girl I saw? The one who resembles you…I know her face…"

Byakuya nodded and smiled encouragingly.

"She is your twin sister, Chisaki. She is your sibling, your twin. Akira is not."

"He said this was Akira's zanpakto…"

Byakuya shook his head.

"That is Urufubuke," he said firmly, "and it is your own zanpakuto, Takeshi. He has likely used illusion to keep it from reaching you."

"He said that it could not speak to me because it is not mine…"

"That is a lie. You can speak to it. It hears you. You simply cannot understand what it says in return. It will come back to you, Takeshi. You will connect with your zanpakuto, but first you must break through the illusion."

Byakuya gave a sudden gasp and dropped to his knees. Takeshi dropped down next to him.

"Takeshi…" Byakuya whispered, panting softly to ease the pain, "the stress of this is not good for the babies. We must stop this for now. I…have to…rest."

He lowered himself onto the cave floor, laying down on his side and resting his head on his arms. Takeshi stared for a moment, then slowly removed the cloak from around his shoulders. He slipped it beneath Byakuya's head, then shifted to wolf form and curled up with his body rested against the older shinigami's abdomen.

"Are you warm enough?" he asked quietly.

"Yes," came the soft reply, "Arigato."

Byakuya woke several hours later and dragged himself away from the wolf. Takeshi rose and shifted to shinigami form. He followed the older shinigami out of the cave, wrapping a supportive arm around him as he fell forward onto his hands and knees, retching. Byakuya felt the sickness pass and leaned heavily against Takeshi as the boy helped him back into the cave. Takeshi withdrew a small container of water and offered it to Byakuya, watching closely as he took a few swallows, then handed it back. He sat back, rubbing his abdomen and his face looked too pale to Takeshi.

"Will you be all right, now?" he asked.

Byakuya shook his head.

"Something is wrong. I feel it inside. It isn't time for them to be born. They are matured enough that they may survive, but they should not be born yet."

He paused, panting through a sharp twinge of pain.

"Takeshi, I am male…I was not meant to be with child. Although I have managed it to this point, I need to be constantly monitored by healers. Please…I ask you to return me to the Seireitei. I will continue to answer all of your questions. There are…pictures…other things at the manor…that will prove I am telling you the truth. Please, Takeshi, please take me back home!"

"First…tell me how it is you are carrying children. Did you also give birth to Chisaki and me?"

"No…When Renji and I sought to have children, we went to a shinigami in Karakura Town who knew of a way that we could both father children with the help of a woman. Your mother is Yoruichi Shihoin and Renji and I share paternity of both of you. You also have a younger brother named Hajime. Hajime was a gift from the spirit king. We were gifted with him when we traveled to the spirit king's dimension to protect him from a threat to his life. He was born of the entwining of our reiatsu. Hajime is possessed of strong innate powers of healing. He is discovering other powers as well…and it was this that caused me to become pregnant. Renji and I were discussing having more children and Hajime heard. He mistakenly thought that I meant that I wanted to give birth to a child. So he gave me a 'magical hug' as he called it, and after Renji and I were together, I found that I was with child."

Takeshi gazed down at Byakuya's swollen abdomen.

"So these twins you are having…they are my little siblings…" he said softly.

Byakuya took Takeshi's hand and brought it to rest on his abdomen. Takeshi smiled as the babies moved beneath his hand.

"They know you're here. Your little sisters know you are here…and they know you will help me to care for them, Takeshi. We are depending on you. We cannot get home without you. Will you help us?"

Takeshi stared as the babies continued to move beneath his hand. He let his hand rest there for some time, enjoying the way it felt. Slowly his eyes rose to meet the calm gray ones that gazed lovingly back at him.

"I will be honest with you," he said quietly, "I still have no memory of anything but the girl you say is my twin…but what you said before…about listening to my heart. I've decided to do that. Before I left Las Noches, I noticed that although at first I had no reason to doubt what I was being told, I did grow to have doubts. Sosuke Aizen was kind and fatherly, but as I was being trained to do battle with you, I noticed changes in him. That was when I saw that there was this madness in him, this obsession that seemed to control him. I sensed that I was not so much being cared for as being carefully nurtured to be used against you. I was questioning what I was being told, but I dared not do so openly. That I felt this way about him suggests that I somehow knew he was not being honest with me. My heart knew not to trust him entirely."

Byakuya nodded.

"Your instincts serve you well, Takeshi. It is right that you should listen to them and trust them," he said, placing a hand over Takeshi's, "Sosuke Aizen's illusions are very powerful, but what is between us is even more powerful still. It is this that will help you find your way free of the illusions he used to bind you. With time…you will remember us. You will remember yourself."

"I hope so," whispered Takeshi, "I want so much to believe you…"

Byakuya took the boy's arm and pulled him into a gentle embrace. Takeshi was quick to notice that it felt wholly different than it felt when Sosuke Aizen held him this way. He burrowed more deeply into the arms that held him, feeling something familiar about the sensation of being close to Byakuya. The older shinigami smiled warmly and squeezed him gently.

"I've held you this way so many times, Takeshi," Byakuya whispered, "and when you were gone…I thought that I would never be able to hold you like this again. I missed you, Takeshi. I missed my son."

Takeshi didn't say any more, but remained in Byakuya's arms, taking comfort in their familiar strength and feeling the soft stirring of his sisters beneath his hand. Finally he pulled away. Byakuya looked at him questioningly.

"If you feel well enough, I will take you home," he said quietly.

He stepped away and shifted to wolf form, growing in size. Byakuya leaned against the wall and pushed himself carefully onto his feet, then started toward Takeshi. As he closed the distance between them, he came to a stop and wrapped an arm around his abdomen, reaching out to rest his weight against the wolf.

"Are you all right?" Takeshi asked quickly.

"I think so," Byakuya said, leaning against the furry shoulder and breathing in and out slowly, "I have just been under a lot of stress…but I want to go home. I'll feel much better when we have left this place."

Takeshi dropped down onto his stomach and used his muzzle to help the shinigami onto his back. Byakuya rested his body on the back of the wolf, still taking slow, deep breaths. Takeshi stood and turned in the direction of the cave entrance, but as he stepped forward, Byakuya cried out sharply and dropped down from his back. He slid to the ground, his hands gripping his midsection.

"I don't know what's wrong…" he gasped softly, "It shouldn't be like this."

"You have to get back on my back," Takeshi said, pressing close to him, "I'll have you home very quickly…I promise."

"I…I can't leave here while I'm like this, Takeshi," Byakuya said, breathing through the pain, "I have to wait until it passes."

Takeshi shrank his wolf form. As Byakuya sank to the floor of the cave, he burrowed close, pressing his warm side against the older shinigami. Byakuya wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck and leaned his head against it. He remained there, breathing slowly and deeply as the pain gradually began to ease. Finally, he gave a small sigh.

"It seems to have passed for now," he said softly.

"Are you sure?" Takeshi asked, studying the too-pale features, "You still don't look very well."

"I think so," Byakuya replied, releasing the wolf and running a hand over his face, "I don't feel so dizzy and sick."

"Rest a minute or two longer," Takeshi said, "You're as white as a ghost."

Byakuya nodded and wrapped his arms around the wolf's neck again. He rested his head against Takeshi's shoulder and closed his eyes. He felt himself drifting toward sleep. He had almost fallen asleep when he felt a shift in the reiatsu around them and Takeshi raised his head and growled.

"What is it?" Byakuya whispered.

The wolf came to his feet, facing the entrance. Byakuya remained behind him, holding onto his neck and peering around him. A dark form filled the cave entrance. It blocked out the light and slowly their eyes adjusted. Byakuya paled and gripped Takeshi tightly.

"Well," said Sosuke Aizen's deadly calm voice, "what have we here? Kenshin, I see. But who have you brought with you?"

He stepped closer, taking in Byakuya's pale features.

"Kenshin," he said softly, "why is Byakuya here? I sent you to kill him, not to bring him to Hueco Mundo. And if you were bringing him here, then why didn't you bring him straight to Las Noches?"

He stepped closer and the wolf growled. Aizen stared.

"You don't believe him, do you Kenshin?" the velvety voice purred, "Haven't I taken good care of you? Haven't I seen to your every need? And yet, in hours he has you eating out of his hand. Do you remember him, Kenshin? He is beautiful and his charms are more than obvious. But he is full of deceit."

He closed in on the two and stared down at Byakuya, seeing the part of him that the wolf's body had shielded. The disturbed eyes darkened with anger.

"And of all of the lies he has told, this may be the one most foul, most cruel of all," he said, reaching down to touch Byakuya's swollen abdomen.

Byakuya backed away warily. Aizen stared into the widened gray eyes, his own brimming with fury.

"How could you, Byakuya?" he hissed softly, "How could you let me think that our child was gone?"


	14. In the Arms of the Deranged

"Why did you lie to me, Byakuya?" Aizen said, his eyes intense, "Why did you let me think our child was gone?"

He reached out for the noble, who backed away until he sat with his back against the cave wall. Aizen followed, dropping to his knees next to Byakuya. The noble tried to push him away, but Aizen took hold of the pale wrists with a bruising grip.

"Tell me why?" he shouted, "Why did you do that!"

A shiver went through Byakuya at Aizen's touch and he leaned away.

"There was never any child between us," Byakuya said, his eyes wide, "Sosuke, you know it was just a lie you tried to make me believe…"

"No!" said the traitor, pulling Byakuya closer.

He reached down to touch the noble's swollen abdomen.

"The truth is right here, Byakuya! It's here! You can see it…can't you? And still you lie to me!"

He pulled one hand away and struck Byakuya hard across the cheek. The noble dropped to the cave floor, gasping.

"Stop! Sosuke!"

Aizen moved forward and dragged the noble back onto his knees and brought their faces close together. Takeshi stepped forward, growling. Aizen's eyes glinted wickedly and he withdrew a dagger from the belt at his waist. He brought it to Byakuya's throat.

"Don't think for a moment that I won't kill him, Kenshin. You know that I wanted him dead anyway. If you come any closer, I'll slit his throat. I'll kill him and cut the baby out of him!"

"Takeshi," Byakuya gasped, "Get out! Go!"

"Shut up!" screamed Aizen madly, "You don't give orders around here, Bya! You are mine! Shut up or I will kill you!"

Byakuya gripped the hand that held the knife against his throat. His chest heaved with the effort of holding it away.

"Now," Aizen said, in a suddenly eerily calm voice, "Kenshin, you will carry us back to Las Noches. And if you are a well-behaved little dog, I won't kill you when we get there!"

Takeshi made his wolf form grow and Aizen pushed Byakuya up onto his back. He held the noble tightly against him and drew his zanpakuto.

"No tricks now, little dog," Aizen warned him, "If you try anything, you and Byakuya are going to die! Now move…back to Las Noches!"

They burst out of the cave and turned toward Las Noches. Above them in the sky, Chisaki banked and turned to follow.

"Shouldn't we try to stop them?" Takeo asked, his hand on his zanpakuto.

Renji placed a staying hand on his.

"No…it would only put them all in danger. We could make him hurt Byakuya or the babies…or we could make Takeshi fall. Follow them, Chisaki! They're probably going to Las Noches. We can hide near there and go in tonight."

Chisaki nodded and slowed to keep pace with the running wolf below them.

Aizen wrapped one arm around Byakuya and held his zanpakuto against the noble's thigh with the other. He held his head close to the noble's talking into his ear as Takeshi ran towards Las Noches.

"You came back," he whispered, seeming to have forgotten his anger, "You left me and you said our baby was gone, but now you came back to me…Bya…you came back."

Byakuya shuddered at the lack of coherence in his words, at the sudden change of mood, at the traitor's touch. He realized that arguing was only going to make things worse. Instead, he leaned back against Aizen, saying nothing and resting quietly as Takeshi ran across the desert. Before long, they reached the outer gate of Las Noches and moved forward into the courtyard. Takeshi slowed as the front doors opened for them. He started to turn toward the infirmary, but Aizen tugged on his fur to stop him. The wolf hesitated.

"Up the stairs…take us to my bedroom," Aizen ordered him.

"Sosuke," Byakuya said softly, "I will need a healer. I'm having pains. May I go instead to the infirmary?"

A warm hand pulled back his hair and Aizen planted a soft kiss on his throat at the shoulder.

"No, Bya. You will be much more comfortable in our room. Our bed is much softer. I will order the healer to come to you."

Takeshi carried them up the stairs and down the left hand hallway to Aizen's bedroom. He stepped inside and waited as Aizen climbed down, then helped Byakuya down as well. The wolf shifted to shinigami form and Takeshi looked from Byakuya to Aizen, waiting.

"Go fetch my physician, Kenshin," he said dismissively, "Bya said he is having pains."

He turned and pulled back the covers.

"Lie down now, Bya," he said in a soft, cajoling voice, "You must rest now. The journey home was very rough on you and our child."

Byakuya slipped into the bed and turned onto his side. Aizen sat down on the bed beside him, reaching under the blankets to rub his back gently.

"You must have realized now the mistake you made in leaving Las Noches. This is the only place you belong, Bya. These are the only arms that should be holding you. You're going to be fine now. You and our baby are going to be just fine."

Byakuya shivered at the words, but rested quietly, breathing slowly and deeply and trying to imagine himself at home in the Seireitei. He tried to imagine that his family was around him…and that the arms that held him were Renji's.

"Rest now," Aizen whispered, stroking his hair, "Close your eyes."

The door opened and the physician entered. He gazed down at Byakuya, blinking in surprise.

"Byakuya is pregnant with our child," Aizen told the stunned man, "He hasn't reached his due date, but he is having pains."

The physician stepped forward.

"When did the pains begin?" he asked, leaning over Byakuya and pulling the covers back.

"Several hours ago…they come and go…at scattered intervals," Byakuya said, panting softly as another pain took hold of him.

The physician nodded.

"It is likely that the stress of the journey here has caused this. How far along are you?" he asked, reaching beneath Byakuya's clothes and feeling his abdomen.

"32 weeks," Byakuya replied, gasping as another pain struck him.

"Easy…we need to keep you from going into labor…and something tells me that your stress won't be relieved by simply sleeping."

He withdrew a syringe. Byakuya shook his head.

"No…"

"Relax," the physician assured him, "This won't hurt the babies. It will simply relax you and help to stave off labor."

"Babies?" Aizen inquired, looking surprised.

"Yes," the physician said, "There are two babies."

A broad smile crossed Aizen's face.

"Bya, what wonderful news!" he said happily, "We're having twins again…like Akira and Kenshin!"

"But Sosuke…"

Aizen slid under the blankets and wrapped his body warmly around the noble's as the physician gave the injection. Byakuya flinched as the needle broke the skin, then forced himself to relax. Slowly, the drug worked its way into his system and everything seemed to fade around him. The physician's voice echoed strangely.

"Rest now. I will be back in a while to check on you again."

Byakuya closed his eyes and tried to ignore the man lying next to him. His voice sounded quietly in the noble's ear, but he couldn't make sense of the words. He felt hands reaching beneath his clothes and stroking his abdomen. Even in his drugged haze, Byakuya couldn't help but shiver at the feel of those hands touching him. The hands tightened and Aizen's voice became lower and more threatening. He was, Byakuya realized, dangerously unbalanced. Any wrong move he made could get the babies, him and Renji all killed. He forced himself to hold still as the hands continued to explore his body, the touches becoming more and more intimate.

"Sosuke," he whispered, "you must remember that the healer told us not to be intimate until after the children are born. I am too far along to be doing this."

"Shh…I won't do anything to hurt our babies, Bya. Just sleep now."

He did sleep for a time, but he was tormented by nightmares that brought him awake again and again. Each time, Aizen spoke soothingly in his ear and stroked his back and shoulders until he slept again. He woke again near nightfall, moaning in pain again.

He heard the physician saying something and Aizen's voice rising in response. Something was wrong. He tried to listen more closely.

"You don't understand, the birth canal did not form properly. It isn't going to open. He is going into labor and has no way to push them out of his body. I need to take them by c-section, but we need to do this before the babies are affected."

Arms wrapped tightly around him.

"And I said no, damn you!" Aizen said angrily, "It isn't time for our babies to be born! You are not going to cut him open like that. We will wait for the birth canal to open."

"Sosuke, please, you have to listen to reason…He is going to lose these babies unless you listen to me. Please…"

The voice fell abruptly silent and something heavy dropped onto the floor. Byakuya's senses caught the smell of blood.

Still dazed by the medication, Byakuya pulled away from Aizen and tried to get out of the bed. Strong hands pushed him back down.

"Stop trying to get up, Bya. You're going to hurt the babies if you don't stay in bed. Rest now. That noisy physician won't bother you anymore."

"Sosuke…he…he said I would lose the babies if they are not delivered by c-section. You have to…have to…"

But the physician was dead…and as far as Byakuya knew, there were no other healers of his level of ability in Las Noches. A stabbing pain gripped him and he moaned and wrapped his arms around his midsection.

"Please, Sosuke, I need help…it hurts. I'm going to lose them! I can feel it. They need to be…"

"Shh…quiet now, Bya. You're only making things more difficult. I don't know why you always do that. You're going to be fine. You need to sleep…that's all. You haven't been getting enough sleep."

Byakuya felt Aizen get up from the bed. He returned a moment later with a syringe in his hand. Byakuya bolted from the bed and backed away as Aizen closed on him

"Come now, Bya, you had some of this earlier. He said it wouldn't hurt the babies. Come here now. You don't want to go into labor early."

"Fool!" hissed Byakuya, "I am already in labor! You are only going to make things worse! You have to let me go back to the Seireitei! Captain Unohana is the only one I trust to help me. You murdered your own healer! You have no one here who can deliver these babies! Sosuke, please listen to me…please…the babies are going to die!"

"They are our babies, Byakuya," Aizen said, his eyes looking glazed and only half seeing, "Say it, Byakuya. You always say the babies…never our babies. I want you to say they are ours, Byakuya. Say it now."

Byakuya stared at him helplessly.

"Go on," the traitor urged him, moving closer, " I want you to call them our babies, Byakuya. Say it…say it now."

Byakuya took hold of one of the nightstands and threw it at the madman, then flash stepped toward the window. In desperation, he called his kido power to life.

"Hado #33, Soukatsui!"

The heavy blast misfired, destroying the window and wall, but throwing Byakuya roughly to the floor. Ignoring the searing pain in his abdomen, he fired another blast of kido at Aizen as he launched himself over the bed and came down onto the floor next to the noble. Byakuya forced himself to his feet and backed toward the window, then managed a flash step that took him out onto the roof.

He heard a voice cry out his name and out of the corner of his eye saw Takeshi burst out of his room and onto his balcony, shifting to wolf form. He leaped over to the section of roof Byakuya stood on and ran toward him.  
"Dad!" he cried suddenly, "Dad, get down!"

Looking back over his shoulder, he saw the blast of kido flying at him and the crazed face of Aizen in the distance behind it.

"You're not taking them, Bya! You won't take them away from me! You killed Akira…you…you killed my Akira"

Byakuya flash stepped and a pain tore through his abdomen. He doubled over just in time to miss being hit by another blast of kido.

Takeshi heard a whistle of breeze and suddenly the bird-girl was at his side.

"Takeshi," she cried, "Cross your zanpakuto with mine. Give the command, Urufuhane! Do it now!"

Aizen closed in on Byakuya, who had backed up to nearly the edge of the roof.

"You have defied me for the last time, Byakuya!" Aizen screamed insanely, "You are going to die! We're going to die together!"

Byakuya tried to flash step away, but the flash step failed. Aizen launched himself at Byakuya, slamming into him and throwing them both off the edge of the roof. Byakuya felt time slowing as Aizen's weight carried him off of the roof and into space. He heard voices scream his name and felt himself falling, held tight in the madman's arms.

"You're mine," the maddened voice hissed, "…mine…"

He felt a rush of breeze and claws took hold of him. The feeling of falling left him and he looked up to see the winged wolf holding him. Aizen still clung to him and was reaching for his zanpakuto. Urufuhane dove toward the roof of the fortress, reaching with his back claws and trying to pull Aizen free. Aizen lost his grip and began to fall. As he fell, he slashed with his weapon and blood exploded beneath the winged wolf.

Aizen used his spirit energy to break his fall and landed lightly on the roof. A moment later, he heard the rumbling scream of Renji's skeletal dragon king and turned in horror. He had one breathless moment, staring the dragon in the face, then a white hot blast of fire drove him downward into the building below him and everything around him erupted into flames.

Urufuhane landed on a hillside near the fortress, still cradling a motionless Byakuya in his talons.

"Byakuya!" cried Renji, running up to them as the winged wolf set the noble on the ground.

He dropped to his knees next to the noble as the twins jumped down off of the winged wolf. Takeo stood nearby with his weapon drawn, his eyes on the burning fortress behind them. Aizen had not reappeared, but the fire was spreading rapidly and hollows were bursting free and fleeing in all directions.

"Byakuya," Renji said breathlessly, "c'mon, open your eyes."

He turned the noble gently and spotted the long open wound across his back.

"Kami! We have to get him to the Seireitei! Help me, Takeo!"

The young man bent and helped to lift the unconscious noble onto the winged wolf's back. Renji and Takeo climbed up next, followed by Takeshi. Chisaki shifted to bird form and paced alongside as Urufuhane beat his wings and rose into the air with a ringing howl. They turned toward the Seireitei, flying at breakneck speed.

On the winged wolf's back, Takeshi knelt next to Byakuya and held his hand, talking softly to him as Renji leaned over him, carefully healing the long slash on his back. As he finished, Byakuya opened his eyes and met Renji's.

"Hey," Renji said, smiling down at him, "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble while I was gone! Why the hell don't you ever listen to me?"

Byakuya gave him a long, steady look.

"Renji," he said quietly, "There isn't time…"

"Are you kidding?" Renji said laughing softly, "You're on Urufuhane. The Seireitei is a flash step away! You hang in there. You and those babies are going to be just fine."


	15. Surfacing

"Okay, we practiced this before, Byakuya," Renji said, tightening his hand on the noble's, "Breathe in for eight seconds and out for eight…in for eight and out for eight. C'mon, breathe with me."

Byakuya kept his eyes on Renji's as the winged wolf approached the Fourth Division. He breathed in and out with the redhead until pain shot through his abdomen and he groaned and closed his eyes. Renji squeezed his hand.

"Shorten your breaths, three panting breaths and one long, three short and one long until it's over."

Byakuya opened his eyes and nodded. He changed his breathing until the pain eased again.

"Kami, Renji, are we there yet?" he moaned fitfully.

Renji nodded.

"We'll be landing in just a sec. Hold on."

"Renji…"

"Huh?"

"When this is over, I'm taking Senbonzakura and shredding you for doing this to me," Byakuya said in a deadly calm voice.

"Wha…?" he said, looking surprised, "Bya, I didn't know you were going to get pregnant! It was Hajime who gave you the 'magical hug!' Blame him!"

"I am not going to shred my four-year-old for a naïve mistake…besides, he only made it possible. You…did this!"

"But, I…!"

"Shut up, Renji," he panted, turning onto his side, "I think I'm going to throw up."

The winged wolf set down in the courtyard of the Fourth Division and healers rushed out to meet them.

"Renji…" Byakuya panted, "Didn't we already do this?"

"Yeah," Renji chuckled, "Only last time you were under arrest for treason! This is better…"

"Renji?"

"Yeah?"

"Shut up!"

"Damn, you're in a bad mood, aren't you?" Renji said, allowing himself a small smile, "Go ahead then…verbally abuse me all you want, but keep breathing okay? They're going to take you inside now."

"Where are you going?" Byakuya panted, looking unnerved.

"Oh…now you want me!" Renji laughed softly.

"Yes," Byakuya managed, "but only so I can kill you later."

"Great…" Renji sighed, "Hey! Be careful with him…he's having our babies!"

"Sorry," the healers called back to him, rushing Byakuya into the Healing Center with Renji right behind them.

Captain Unohana was already waiting with Isane when the healers arrived in the surgical procedures room and carefully moved Byakuya to the operating table. She conducted a quick examination before nodding to Isane.

"He is well into labor. He would have had them already if the birth canal had formed fully. How are the babies doing, Isane?"

"Their life signs are at acceptable levels, but they are showing signs of stress," the healer reported.

Captain Unohana glanced at Byakuya and smiled.

"I thought I told you to stay out of mischief," she commented, drawing a curtain across his midsection.

"Don't take it personally," Renji said, grinning, "he never listens to me either!"

"I'm glad you two are finding this so amusing," Byakuya panted, frowning in annoyance, "I hate to ruin the fun you're having at my expense, but aren't you supposed to be doing something?"

"Well," said Renji, leaning over and giving him a quick kiss, "I am attempting to keep you relaxed, but right now, it seems like all I'm really able to do is piss you off! Anything I can say to get you to cool down?"

"Not really," groaned Byakuya, "no…I still want to kill you for getting me pregnant."

"But…what about the glowing and…I saw you smiling, singing, baking with Hajime…and what about all those ginger cookies I made for you?" Renji asked, squeezing his hand.

"Why don't you try asking me that when I don't feel like there's an elephant walking on my chest?" Byakuya panted.

Renji ran a cool, damp cloth over his face and leaned down to kiss him again.

"I'll do that," he said, smiling, "You just relax and slow down your breathing before you pass out. You don't want to miss this."

"I'm placing a pain block on the lower half of your body, Captain," said Unohana from the other side of the drape, "the pain should fade quickly."

There was a long pause and Byakuya relaxed visibly.

"Are you comfortable now?" she asked.

"Yes, I feel no pain, now," Byakuya replied, the relief plain in his voice.

"That is good," Unohana replied, "If you begin to feel any pain during the procedure, tell Hanataro and he will relieve it. Isane, I'll need you here, now. I hope you two have names picked out. Your girls will be here in just a few minutes."

"Did you hear that, Bya?" Renji said excitedly, "The girls are on their way!"

"Yes, Renji," Byakuya replied in an annoyed tone, "labor has apparently not affected my hearing…"

"Relax as much as you can," Unohana said quietly, "You are going to feel heavy pressure on your chest for a moment."

The dark haired captain winced and shifted slightly. A moment later, a sharp cry sounded. Renji rested his head on Byakuya's shoulder and squeezed his hands.

"One here, one more to come," he whispered.

"And you'll feel pressure on your chest again…"

A look of weariness passed over the noble's features. Renji squeezed his hand again.

"Hang in there. They're almost done," he assured Byakuya quietly.

But the noble wasn't listening. A sudden intensity in his eyes made Renji sit up suddenly.

"Renji…" Byakuya said softly.

The room was suddenly too quiet.

Isane appeared, carrying a small gurgling bundle that she handed to Renji.

"She is…in perfect health," she assured the two captains, but her eyes were troubled.

Byakuya gazed at her for a long moment, then took a slow breath.

"Captain Unohana," he said quietly, "Will you please bring me my other daughter?"

There was a long pause, then Unohana appeared, carrying a second small bundle that she set in Byakuya's arms.

"Isane," she said softly, "Will you please see to the closing of the incision?"

The healer moved back to the other side of the room. Renji stood, holding the firstborn twin, gazing down at Byakuya with unspeakable pain in his eyes. Byakuya pulled the unmoving infant close, placing a tender kiss on each soft eyelid, then resting his face against hers.

"Her reiatsu hasn't faded completely," he said in a choked voice, "She wants to be with us…Renji, I need Hajime…"

"I saw him in the waiting room with Rukia and the others," Captain Unohana said, "but you will need to hurry, if he is to make any difference."

Renji handed the infant he held to Captain Unohana and ran out of the room. He returned a moment later with Hajime.

"Hajime…" called Byakuya.

The boy climbed onto Captain Unohana's lap and leaned over to look at the baby Byakuya held in his arms.

"Hajime?" Byakuya whispered, "Your sister needs your help. Can you help her?"

Slowly, the spirit energy in the room began to rise and Hajime's eyes turned golden. Light flared around him. He leaned forward, placing one hand on the tiny infant's face and one on her chest.

"She wants to come to us…but she became lost…" the boy said softly, "she just needs a light to show her the way."

The power around them intensified.

"She sees us now…but she needs your life energy to reach us, Daddy Bya," the boy said.

"Hajime," Captain Unohana said warningly, "you remember what I told you about the difference between the spirit energy we use for our powers and life energy that sustains us. It is dangerous to channel life energy because it will weaken him even further and it renews itself much more slowly. Granted, with the Soul Bond still being affected by the pregnancy, I do not believe there is any danger to Renji, still, I do not know if we can take the risk."

"I know the difference," said Byakuya calmly, "and I understand the risk. If Renji does not object, I want to try."

Renji gazed down at his life partner uncertainly.

"Byakuya…are you sure about this?" he asked, sitting down beside him, "This is your life we're talking about. If something happens…I want her to live as much as you do, but…I…"

He stared into the dark, determined eyes and slowly nodded.

"Okay," he said finally, "you can try…but, Hajime, if he looks like he's in trouble, I want you to stop, okay?"

The boy nodded.

Isane appeared from around the other side of the drape.

"The incision is closed," she said, pulling back the drape.

"Everyone stand back," Captain Unohana said, rising and moving to stand beside Isane.

Renji leaned forward and kissed the tiny infant on the forehead, then did the same to Byakuya.

"Don't even think about leaving me, okay?" he said nervously, "Just because I won't be taken with you, doesn't mean you can go off without me…"

Byakuya nodded.

"I'm not going anywhere," he promised Renji, "but I do have to help her. Our daughter needs this."

Renji stood and backed away.

Hajime leaned forward and placed a small hand over Byakuya's heart, then his other over the infant's. He lowered his head in concentration. There was a small pause, then white light flared around Byakuya. The light grew and brightened, then began to slowly pulsate. As the others looked on, Hajime began to draw energy up into his body, then carefully directed it into his baby sister.

"Be cautious now," Captain Unohana directed the boy, "Go slowly and stop if he loses consciousness."

All eyes were on the dark haired captain and his baby daughter as the life energy slowly traveled from his body to hers.

Hajime's eyes shined brightly with power.

Byakuya looked up at the boy and smiled gratefully. He felt the room fade away around him and found himself standing in a deep, gray mist. He could hear crying nearby and he turned toward it.

"Where are you little one?" he whispered.

He heard another cry and stepped toward it. The mist was thickening and becoming increasingly more oppressive. Byakuya moved forward again, listening as the cry faded to a whimper.

"Where are you?" he said again, "I can't see you!"

The return cry echoed strangely, throwing off his perception. It sounded like it was getting farther away.

"Don't go!" he called out, "I'm trying to find you!"

He heard another cry and flash stepped toward it. There was a break in the mist and he caught a glimpse of a small golden light ahead of him. He flash stepped again so that he was next to it. Slowly, he reached out and touched the small sphere of light. The light pulsed brightly and he felt the presence of a tiny spirit. It whimpered and cried softly, but Byakuya found that he understood one thought.

_Take me with you…_

"Come, it's time for you to join us," Byakuya whispered.

The light resolved into the form of a tiny infant. He took the girl in his arms and looked around, trying to get his bearings. The mist had closed in around him and was choking off the air, making it hard to breathe.

"Hajime…can you hear me?" Byakuya called, "Hajime?"

There was no answer.

Byakuya moved forward, trying to walk in as stright a line as possible with no reference points. After a time, the mist began to grow lighter. Finally, he came to a park like clearing. He looked around, confused. There was a river with a footbridge going over it. A woman was standing on the footbridge, smiling at him. Byakuya froze, staring.

"Hisana?" he whispered.

A feeling of warning passed through him. He could feel the life energy being slowly drained by his continued presence in this crossover world.

The small child in his arms stirred and whimpered. He looked down at her, then back at Hisana. His late wife extended a hand toward him. He looked down at the baby in his arms. She was smiling too.

_I see the way back…_

He looked up at Hisana again and took a step toward her.

_No…not that way!_

"Hisana," he whispered again, "are you really here?"

Her extended hand came to rest in his. He stepped forward onto the footbridge. Her other hand rose and came to rest on his face.

"Byakuya!" she whispered, her voice strangely ethereal, "My Byakuya!"

"Hisana…what is this place? Why are you here?" he asked, looking into her eyes.

"I promised I would come for you…"

He caught his breath sharply.

"Then…then I found you because I am dying?" he asked, tightening his hold on his daughter.

Hisana looked down at the baby girl.

"She is beautiful," she whispered, "Her eyes are like yours…but why the red hair?"

"Hisana…we cannot stay. My daughter and I…we don't belong here. And I think…even you are a visitor here."

Hisana nodded.

"I came because I sensed you here. I felt that you were close. Take my hand, Byakuya. It isn't far from here. We can be together. She can be the daughter we should have had."

She pulled gently on his hand.

Byakuya gently freed his hand and brought it to her face. He leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the lips.

"There will be a time," he promised, "when you and I will be together again…but for now, I have to go back. I have a life, someone who I love…children. I don't want to hurt you, Hisana, but I am not ready to leave them."

Hisana's eyes lowered and he felt her disappointment.

"I thought that it was time…Byakuya. But if you are not ready to leave them, then return to them quickly. Your life energy is fading. If you do not return to them very quickly, then you will not return to them at all. Hurry, you must leave the precipice world before your life energy is drained."

He leaned forward and kissed her a final time. She held him close for a moment, then released him.

"Good bye, my Byakuya. We will see each other again."

He turned then and flash stepped away, holding the infant girl close and searching the haze around him for the way back. The mist seemed to crawl on his skin, pulling at him and trying to slow him as he desperately searched the landscape around him.

"Hajime!" he called, "Hajime…can you hear me? Hajime?"

He felt weakness stealing over him, but he forced himself to stay on his feet, to keep moving, to keep calling out for his son. Finally, he heard a voice in the distance. It wasn't Hajime, but the voice was warm, alive and all too familiar.

"Hey," Renji said softly, "Hajime said that the two of you needed a hand."

"Renji!" Byakuya called, flash stepping into his life partner's arms, "Thank kami! I thought we were lost!"

Renji chuckled softly and pulled them both close.

"I see you found her," he said, touching the girl's face and smiling down at her, "Come on now, you've kept us waiting long enough!"

Renji's hand took hold of his and his reiatsu lit the way for them. Holding his daughter close, Byakuya followed Renji into the blinding light ahead of them.


	16. Coming Home

Renji sat quietly in the chair next to Byakuya's bed, resting his head on the noble's shoulder, their fingers laced together as he continued to wait for his life partner to regain consciousness. As much as he tried, it was hard to get the images out of his head…of Byakuya lying in this same room, unable to even breathe on his own…of him on the back of the red wolf, pale and in pain, held tightly in the arms of his enemy…and worst, that moment when Sosuke Aizen forced him off the edge of the roof, the horrified expression that had appeared on the noble's face as he was taken over the edge and began to fall.

"Why does it always have to be so damned hard for us?" he whispered, "Other people live side by side for years, taking each other for granted, wasting time worrying about the little things, but you and I have never done that. Sometimes it seems that we barely have time to breathe. But we have had our good times too, haven't we? We have had so many late mornings in bed, making love one more time before leaving each other…and I can't even count the number of times we've been down that forest trail and sat under the sakura trees, watching the moon and stars with pink petals falling all around us.

I love that I can remember so easily every story you've ever told me, and all the ones you've told the kids. I love that without even having to think about it, my heart remembers how good it feels when I hold you in my arms, how good your lips taste when we kiss…the way your hair feels between my fingers, the scent of sakura that's always around you. I don't care what anyone says about it being pheromones, about it being because you were pregnant. I've felt this way about you forever.

I just want to know this isn't going to suddenly end, Bya…that you won't just disappear again and not come back this time…that you won't have to throw yourself between us and danger again and risk dying just to protect the ones you love. Is it so much to ask to feel like the sun will come up tomorrow? To look forward to it without having to worry about Sosuke Aizen's latest plot or spirit wolves, dangerous missions, or people looking for revenge?

Damn it! I just want to hold you and be happy. I hate this…this sitting at your side and feeling like you're not even here. Kami, I hate this.

I know…Captain Unohana told me that you're going to be fine, that your body has just been through a lot, that you went through a lot of grief when Aizen held you at Las Noches. Kami, you must have been scared to death being stuck there, already in labor and no one but that sick bastard to help you. How desperate did you have to be to use your powers when you knew it would make an already bad situation that much worse? And then when he lost it and took you off the edge of the roof…Damn! You must have been terrified…

And after everything, you almost died going after our daughter. I don't want to think about what might have happened if I hadn't found you…or if you hadn't found her. I'm just going to sit here and be thankful. We have our children…and we still have each other. I guess I don't mind waiting so much. I know you're going to be okay now. Sooner or later, you'll open your eyes and even if you feel like shit, you'll tell me you feel fine. You'll look like hell warmed over, but you'll lie to me so that I won't worry. And I'll be so relieved to have you back that I won't ask questions. I'll just hold you and be thankful that this time wasn't the last."

"Dad?"

Renji turned.

"Takeshi," he said quietly, "you didn't go home with the others?"

The boy shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I know you wanted to be alone with Byakuya, but…I still can't remember much…and it just felt too odd, trying to go back home, but having it feel like a strange place, you know?"

Renji sighed and ran his hands over his face.

"Yeah, I know."

Takeshi nodded.

"Of course you do. Because this isn't the first time," the boy said softly, "It isn't the first time Sosuke Aizen took someone you loved and turned his brain to mush…and twisted him so he couldn't see straight. I know he did this to Byakuya. He told me."

He picked up a chair and set it down in front of Renji's, then sat down facing him.

"Look…I'm sorry. Byakuya would never have even left home if I hadn't…"

"Stop…right there," Renji said quickly, "Byakuya and I don't want you to blame yourself for Sosuke Aizen's lies and deceptions. He wanted to tear Byakuya apart…wanted to hurt all of us."

"But it's because of me that Byakuya went into early labor, that Aizen found him and took him to Las Noches, and that he almost died trying to get away."

Renji saw the tears rising in the boy's eyes and pulled him close.

"What if he had fallen? If Urufuhane hadn't caught him? He would have died and it would have been my fault!"

"Stop saying that, Takeshi! Don't do that to yourself! Byakuya wouldn't want that…not at all. He loves you. I do too. And your sister and brothers do also. Don't worry about what's in the past…just, concentrate on regaining your memory. We want you back. We want you to remember who you really are."

Takeshi wiped his eyes and nodded.

"When we were in the cave near Las Noches, he was trying to convince me that Aizen was lying to me. I had taken him from home…and he was desperate when he realized where I was taking him. But he didn't get angry or try to hurt me, not even to escape…He just kept talking to me, kept telling me how much he loves me, how, if I just listened to my heart, I would know he was telling the truth. And he was right. When Aizen came…and he started talking crazy, I knew Byakuya was telling the truth and I wanted to take everything back. I wanted to get him away from there…but it was too late…and he…he was trying to protect me, so we went with Aizen. I wanted to help him, but instead I took him to the place he was so desperate to get away from. Then…Aizen made me take him to his room. Dad…when the healer told him that Byakuya was in labor, that he would lose the babies if they didn't deliver them right then…the bastard killed the healer. I was right by the door. The guards forced me away, so I couldn't get to him. I couldn't help him…"

Renji wrapped his arms around Takeshi and pulled the boy's head down onto his shoulder. Takeshi's body shook with silent sobs. Renji tightened his arms around the youth and spoke gently in his ear.

"None of this is your fault, do you hear me? None of it! Sosuke Aizen has been after us…especially Byakuya for a really long time. He wanted to inflict as much damage as possible, to make all of us hurt as much as he could. If you let him get to you…if you take the burden of his insanity on yourself, you're going to make things all that much worse. You'll only end up causing more pain…to Byakuya, to the rest of us and to yourself. Takeshi…you have to let this go. You have to just try to get past it and move on. I know you can. I helped Byakuya when Aizen did this to him…and I will help you too. Byakuya and I will both help you. And don't forget Chisaki. Chisaki is the reason we were able to get you back. It was Chisaki who figured out that you were still alive and insisted we go to find you. Just trust us, Takeshi. We're going to be there for you and you will come out the other side of this."

He pulled away and brushed the tears away from the boy's eyes. Takeshi dropped his head onto the bed and rested a hand on Byakuya's where it was joined with Renji's.

"Dad," Takeshi said softly, "you haven't left him for a minute since the babies were born. You should go down and see them. They are really beautiful…They have red hair, like us, but they have Byakuya's gray eyes. I…promise I won't leave him alone while you are gone."

Renji considered Takeshi's offer for a moment and looked back at Byakuya. Slowly, he nodded.

"I should go hold them. If he was awake, that's what he'd be doing. Byakuya could be half dead and still he wouldn't let it keep him from doing right by his kids. I've always kind of envied how naturally he took to parenting. I never knew my parents. I never had someone to take care of me like that. I sometimes think that maybe that's why…but, then, Bya grew up without his parents, too. He had his grandfather, but it wasn't the same. Kids shouldn't have to grow up without their parents…any more than parents should have to know what it is to go on living after losing their kids…We were shattered when we thought we lost you, Takeshi. And I am so glad that it wasn't real. Now we just have to push ourselves forward. We have to realize how lucky we are to all still be here and we have to move forward."

"We will," Takeshi said, smiling up at him, "whatever it takes, I know we will."

Renji nodded.

"Okay…I'm going to go and see the girls."

He looked back at Byakuya.

"I hope he wakes up soon. We haven't even been able to give them names yet."

He leaned over and kissed Byakuya on the forehead.

"I'll be back," he said quietly, "Takeshi is here. You just rest."

Takeshi watched in silence as he left the room and the door closed softly behind him. Then, he turned back to Byakuya. He rested his head on the bed and slipped his hand into Byakuya's. He was surprised and inwardly pleased at the warm, familiar resonance that touched him, that wrapped around him, that gave him a feeling of safety, of comfort and of home. That was what had brought him to Byakuya's side. He remembered the way it had felt when Byakuya held him before…in the cave in Las Noches…and he knew if he stayed near Byakuya, that he would feel that way again. Takeshi never wanted that feeling to leave him.

"I hope you wake up soon," he whispered, "because I don't think I can face going home without you. Even though I still don't remember…being with you feels familiar. I know other people and things should feel familiar, but except for Chisaki and you…nothing seems to resonate with me. I keep hoping that it will…but I'm afraid that if I try to go back there without you…if I try to connect with that place and you're not there…it won't really be home."

He moved his head until it rested on their entwined hands.

"I feel really bad that I didn't listen to you at first, that I took you away from home. It's because of me that things got so difficult for you. I know you won't blame me for that, but I blame myself. You and my sisters could have died because of me. I'm glad you didn't. I'm glad you were so strong, that you weren't afraid to stand up to Sosuke Aizen, even hurting as much as you were. I hope someday that I have that kind of courage. And if I ever have kids, I want to be the kind of parents that you and Renji are…the kind that will do anything it takes to protect the ones they love, who aren't afraid to stand up to any threat, and who understand so well what love is."

Takeshi fell silent and drifted off with his face still resting on Byakuya's hand. He slept so comfortably that he didn't feel when his father's hand slipped free of his and the fingertips moved to trace the curves of his face, then gently stroked his hair before settling back down on his hand. Byakuya's eyes did not open, but his lips moved, forming his son's name in the softest of whispers.

"Takeshi…"

The two were still sleeping soundly when the door opened and Renji slipped quietly back into the room. He reclaimed his chair and let his head rest on Byakuya's shoulder. Some time later, he drifted off to sleep as well.

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya moaned softly, feeling sensation returning to his body. He felt heavy and dull, as though he had been sleeping for far too long and as his awareness grew, he felt the return of pain as well. He gave another low, guttural moan and tried to sink back into the soft recesses of sleep. Unable to return to sleep, he tried to force his eyes open. His eyes were shocked with a blur of shapes and colors that he could make no sense of.

"Ren…" he groaned.

He saw Renji's face resolving above him.

"Looks like you need another pain block," Renji said quickly, "Takeshi, bring Hanataro. He's assigned to Byakuya tonight."

Takeshi nodded and rushed out of the room. Renji sat down again and held Byakuya's hand, speaking soothingly as they waited.

"Feels like hell…but that's because they had to cut you to get the twins out."

"Renji," gasped Byakuya, "Renji, are they…are they…?"

"They're fine," he assured the noble, "You should know that. You're the one who made sure of that."

"I don't…remember…Renji…"

"Hey, don't move around so much. You're abdominal muscles have to heal. You're not supposed to be thrashing around."

Hanataro appeared suddenly at Renji's side.

"Relax, Captain Kuchiki," he said, extending his hands over the noble, "I'll have the pain blocked in just a few seconds."

Renji and Takeshi looked on silently as the healer put the pain block in place. As it took effect, Byakuya gave a relieved sigh and closed his eyes again.

"Arigato, Hanataro," he said quietly.

"No problem," he said good-naturedly, "Enjoy the rest, because in a few hours we have to get you up and start having you walk a bit. Some body functions were affected by the operation and you have to get up and move around to get them stabilized again."

The healer pulled the blankets back and examined the incision. He set fresh bandages in place, then quietly left the room. Renji and Takeshi settled back into their chairs. Byakuya's eyes opened and came to rest on them.

"What are you two still doing here?" he asked softly, "Shouldn't you be home getting some rest?"

"Nah," Renji said, squeezing his hand, "Takeshi and I are just catching up…and we don't want to leave until the twins are released anyway. That reminds me…Bya, you and I need to give our daughters names."

Byakuya nodded.

"Names are important."

He looked up at Renji.

"What do you think of allowing Takeshi to choose their names, Renji?" he asked.

Renji smiled.

"Sounds good to me if he's willing. What do you say, Takeshi? Can you help us out?" he asked.

"Me?" said Takeshi, looking surprised, "I barely remember my own name. And…you want me to name my sisters?"

Byakuya nodded.

"We should have them brought in so you can look at them while you think," Byakuya suggested.

A short time later, Takeshi and Renji stood, holding the twins as the three considered different names. Takeshi looked down at the firstborn twin, smiling as she gurgled contentedly and wrapped a tiny hand around his finger.

"Her hair is brighter red than her sister's," he said, thinking, "Perhaps we should call her Akane…like the lady warrior in…"

He stopped himself.

Renji and Byakuya looked at each other and smiled.

"Like the lady warrior in the story of Isao Kuchiki that I told you some time back," Byakuya finished, "Takeshi…you're beginning to remember!"

Takeshi nodded.

"Some…but I'm afraid I have a long way to go yet."

"That is true," Byakuya agreed, "but you are making progress…and that is encouraging. Akane it is then. And what about her little sister?"

Takeshi gazed at the infant in Renji's arms.

"Her hair reminds me of autumn leaves. We should call her Akiko…autumn child," he suggested.

Byakuya looked up at Renji and nodded.

"Okay," Renji said, smiling down at the girl in his arms, "Akane and Akiko. Those are good names, Takeshi. Arigato."

Takeshi smiled down at the faces of his new sisters and finally felt something settle over him that truly felt like the sensation of coming home.


	17. Storm

Renji kept an arm around Byakuya as he opened the gate and they passed into the entry of Kuchiki Manor. The rain poured down and was only partially held away by the heavy cloaks wrapped around them. Renji waited as Takeshi passed through the gate, then shut it as the three turned toward the front door. They slipped into the entry and were met by the housekeeper and two attendants, who quickly relieved them of their soaked cloaks and promised to serve hot tea in the inside dining room as soon as they were ready. Byakuya nodded gratefully and dismissed them. He leaned against Renji as the three moved out onto the walkway.

As they turned the corner, Takeshi came to a sudden stop. Chisaki stood on the walkway ahead of them. They stared at each other for a long moment, and then Takeshi felt Byakuya's hand come to rest on his shoulder.

"Take your time with this and don't feel pressured. Everyone will take their cues from you."

Takeshi turned to face Byakuya and wrapped his arms around him. Byakuya returned the gesture and smiled over the boy's shoulder at Chisaki, who waited nearby. Takeshi released his father and turned back to face his twin.

"I was hoping I would find you," he said quietly, "I thought maybe if we walked around here and talked a bit, some things would come back to me."

Chisaki nodded and extended her hand. Takeshi accepted it and Byakuya and Renji watched in silence as the two made their way down the walkway. When the twins turned the corner and they were alone, Renji slipped an arm around Byakuya and they continued down the walkway to their bedroom. There was already hot tea waiting and an attendant stepped in to help get Byakuya settled into bed.

"I'm going back for the girls," Renji said, leaning over to give him a quick kiss, "I'll be back after I get them settled. You want anything else besides the tea?"

"No, arigato Renji. I will be fine just watching the rain and getting some rest. Don't rush…I'll be fine here," the noble assured him.

Renji nodded and turned back out onto the walkway.

Byakuya turned slowly to face the gardens, watching as the rain fell. The sight and sound were hypnotic and sent calm waves of sleepiness through him. Before long, his eyes blinked once…twice…then closed. Outside, the rain continued to fall.

_"I told you that you would never escape me," a soft voice whispered in his mind, "and I have come to make good on that promise…"_

_He felt himself lifted into strong arms and carried out the bedroom doors into the rain. The heavy raindrops struck him forcefully, stinging his skin as he struggled to open his eyes, to move his body, to cry out…but he was helpless in the arms of the other. Rain drenched lips found his and pressed warmly against them. Byakuya shivered. _

"_I know you're cold. It couldn't be avoided. I would have made things better for you…would have made you so much happier, but you defied me, you left me and you took my son from me. Am I supposed to just let all of that go unpunished? You've driven me to madness, Byakuya. My powers are useless, my heart is in pieces and my kingdom is falling down around me…but I will not go down alone. I am taking you with me."_

_Byakuya felt the opening of the garganta and strained against whatever force was holding him so still. He managed to force his eyes open and his gaze met Sosuke Aizen's. The traitor's brown eyes were empty and cold, emotionless._

"_Don't worry," he said calmly, "We'll soon be out of the rain. You know that it never rains in Hueco Mundo."_

_And sure enough, as they passed through the garganta and Aizen carried him out into the desert, the rain disappeared. The night air brushed his damp skin and Byakuya shivered again._

_Aizen flash stepped across the sand, holding Byakuya tightly in his arms. Unable to resist or speak, Byakuya rested his head against his captor's shoulder and tried to remain calm. The time for resistance would come. And when it did, he planned to be ready._

_Aizen carried him into the courtyard at Las Noches and Byakuya was quick to note that the damage wrought by Renji's skeletal dragon king appeared to have been undone somehow. In fact, the fortress looked the way it had much longer before…before he and Renji had reduced it to ash with the attack of the divine dragon…_

_Aizen laughed softly._

"_Now you begin to see, Bya," he whispered._

_He carried Byakuya into the entry and the noble felt a chill pass through him. He knew suddenly what Aizen was doing._

"_No!" he gasped and he found himself able to move again._

_But there were other hands on him now, gripping him tightly and carrying him to the white room…the one where it had all begun, where he was taken the night of his capture, where Kyoka Suigetsu had invaded his mind and taken everything…everything…_

_He hadn't been conscious when brought here before, hadn't been able to fight, but now he fought every step of the way, heedless of the bands holding back his power and highly aware that Aizen was watching him with calm amusement._

"_Do you really think it would have made any difference then? Or that it will change anything now?" he asked in a low voice, "I may not have been able to keep you here in body, but you belong to me, just the same."_

_The others pushed him down onto the bed and set the kido field in place. He couldn't move…_

_Aizen stepped forward, drawing his zanpakuto._

_He couldn't stand the thought of feeling its touch again…of feeling everything disappear, of falling into his captor's arms. His eyes blazed and his mouth opened in a hard scream of defiance._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Renji leaned over and kissed each twin girl on the forehead, smiling at the happy gurgles that greeted him in return. He tickled their extended fingers for a moment before kissing each again and turning them over to the nurse they had hired to care for them at night. He walked back toward the bedroom where Byakuya slept, eager to join the noble for some much needed rest. It had been impossible to sleep in the healing center. Even if he hadn't been distracted by concerns about Byakuya and the babies, it was hard sleeping in a chair.

He stepped through the garden doors and into the darkened room. Lightning flashed and lit the room for a moment. Renji froze, staring at the bed.

Byakuya was gone.

He told himself it was something small. He was in the bathroom or he'd gone for tea…but he remembered how weary his life partner had been, how he had leaned on Renji and let himself be helped into bed. Captain Unohana had warned him not to stress his abdominal muscles while he was still healing.

Renji quickly checked the bathroom and found it empty. He looked around the bedroom and found no sign that Byakuya had changed out of his night clothes. A chill went through him as he flash stepped to the bedroom door and found the noble's shoes where he had left them. He searched the main wing, speaking with the staff and finding, to his dismay, that no one had seen Byakuya leave. He reached out with his reiatsu and at the same time, reached out through the Soul Bond. The Soul Bond still did not connect, but he felt a small touch of the noble's reiatsu coming from somewhere near the waterfall.

Forgetting about everything but his life partner, Renji flash stepped out into the rain and across the gardens. He burst through the gate so hard it nearly shattered and flash stepped down the trail to the top of the waterfall. The rain came down in sheets, soaking him and making it hard for him to see as he peered over the edge of the cliff and down to the lake and meadow. He reached out with his reiatsu and felt Byakuya's somewhere nearby. He looked down again and caught sight of something in the grass below him.

Renji flash stepped off the ledge and bounded over the water, skidding to a stop in the field. He dropped to his knees next to the huddled form that lay in the muddy grass and turned him over.

"Bya!" he gasped, choking in surprise as lightning flashed and he spotted the blood that soaked the noble's clothing over his lower abdomen.

He started to lift Byakuya, but all at once, the dark eyes opened and stared up at Renji, blazing with fury. The noble tore away from him, falling to the ground, dragging himself to his feet, staggering a few steps back and falling again. His eyes grew wide and terrified as Renji flash stepped in and tried to take hold of him again.

"No!" he screamed, "Let go of me! I know it's not real! I know it's not real!"

Renji's arms wrapped around him from behind and held him tightly.

"Byakuya…it's just me. I'm just trying to help. You have to let me help you. You're going to bleed to death."

Lightning flashed again and Byakuya's body shook violently.

"D-don't…Sosuke, don't…" he moaned, losing coherence and falling back against Renji, "I know you can make me see anything…even Renji…it isn't real…it isn't real…"

His head dropped down onto Renji's shoulder and his body went limp in his life partner's arms. The dark eyes slowly closed.

Renji pulled the unconscious noble close, climbed to his feet and flash stepped through the downpour, not heading back for the manor, but taking the most direct path back to the fourth division. The streets were empty and dark and the rain ran in rivers down the gutters. His feet slipped and slid where they made contact with the ground, but he raced heedlessly through the storm, holding Byakuya tightly against him.

He flash stepped up the steps and into the healing center, bursting through the doors and sending a spray of water all around them as he slid to a stop. The night healers at the reception desk stared in surprise, then burst into action, prying the noble from Renji's arms and carrying him to an examination room. Renji stood for a moment, catching his breath as the door swung shut between them. He was just realizing that his body was trembling from the cold when Byakuya's terrified screams shattered the air. Forgetting everything but reaching his life partner, Renji practically took the door off the hinges as he raced into the examination room, only to be held back by two of the four healers in the room.

Byakuya had risen to his knees on the examination table and was bared to the waist. His body shook heavily, but it almost looked as though he was rooted to the spot. The reiatsu flared around him and more screams sounded like fire bells through the room. Renji stood staring, his memory engaging. He had seen Byakuya like this once before…after his return from captivity in Hueco Mundo. He stared at the position of the noble's body, the stiffness, the slight movement before each scream sounded. A chill settled in Renji's stomach and he grabbed one of the healers who was holding him back.

"You get Captain Unohana in here…Now!" he yelled, tearing free.

He flash stepped to the examination table. The healers stared at him helplessly.

"He's having hallucinations. Captain Unohana will know what to do," he told them.

"But…sir! He's bleeding badly. We need to get him immobilized so we can stop the bleeding!"

Renji nodded and climbed onto the examination table behind Byakuya. He wrapped his arms around the trembling body and pulled him close so his back rested against Renji's chest. Byakuya fell against him, turning slightly in his arms so his head came to rest on Renji's shoulder. A chill shot through Renji as Byakuya calmed in his arms and the noble's quiet voice sounded.

"H-hai, Sosuke, arigato…" he sighed in relief, his body going limp again.

Renji slid off the examination table and gently lowered Byakuya onto his back. The healers moved to set the restraints, but Renji turned on them.

"You can't restrain him like that," he told them quickly, "You have to make sure he won't regain consciousness first. If he wakes up and he's restrained like that, it will just terrify him and he'll fight you all the harder."

The healers nodded and quickly deepened Byakuya's unconsciousness before setting the restraints in place. As they finished, the door opened and Captain Unohana entered the room. She ignored the healers and turned immediately to Renji.

"What happened?" she asked quickly.

"I don't know exactly," Renji said, staring at Byakuya, "I helped him into bed and I came back here to get the girls. I took them home and got them settled and when I went to join Byakuya in bed…he was gone. I found him in the meadow, covered in mud and blood, and incoherent. It was like before…after he came back from Hueco Mundo. He was hallucinating. But even when it ended, he wouldn't believe that he was with me. I saw how badly he was bleeding, so I brought him here, but he lost it when the healers tried to help him!"

Captain Unohana nodded and stepped forward. She ordered two of the healers to tend to the reopened incision and then leaned over Byakuya, extending her hands and releasing a flow of green healing light around him. Her eyes darkened and radiated deep concern as she slowly passed her hands over him, moving from head to toe, then back again. She completed her examination and turned to another healer.

"I want him kept under a kido field and our strongest sedation," she told the young man.

"Hai, Captain," the healer answered, moving to set the kido field in place.

"What is it?" Renji asked, "What's happening?"

Captain Unohana's eyes regarded him with sympathy.

"It seems that when Kyoka Suigetsu was used to slash him, an attack was also made on Byakuya's mind. He was already under strain because of the stress of having been taken back to Hueco Mundo…as well as the changes in the balance of hormones due to the childbirth. This attack has his mind surrounded in illusion. He truly does not know what is real and what is not. Sedating him will not cure him, I'm afraid…but it will give the hormone balances time to restore themselves and that should give him more strength to fight the hold of that zanpakuto on his mind. But things are bad physically as well. The sutures on the incision ruptured and he was bleeding badly. He also has contracted an infection in the area and is growing feverish. It is only adding to the mental stress."

"So…what? We just have to wait?" Renji asked worriedly, "Isn't there anything we can do?"

"There may be something you can do," she suggested, "but it is not possible until the Soul Bond reopens…and even then, it will be extremely dangerous, Captain Abarai."

"I don't care," Renji snapped, "Whatever it is…whatever it takes…just tell me what to do!"

Captain Unohana put a restraining hand on his arm.

"For now, just concentrate on regaining the Soul Bond. As soon as it is regained, you can see into his mind. You may be able to pull him out of this. The danger is…if Byakuya's mind is stronger, then he could pull you into this nightmare with him!"

XXXXXXXXXX

_He woke to find himself held close in Aizen's arms and partially submerged in warm water. His captor's brown eyes looked warmly down into his and Aizen was smiling._

"_Are you more comfortable now?" he asked quietly, "You were quite distressed before, Bya."_

_His heart felt numb and he had no idea how Aizen had managed to capture him and bring him back to this place. He shivered at the touches on his body and Aizen looked down into his eyes reprovingly._

"_I thought you were used to this, Byakuya," he said, slowly rinsing the soap from the noble's pale skin, "You can't have forgotten the conditions of your submission."_

_He climbed out of the water, holding Byakuya's hand and coaxing him out as well. He took a towel and dried the moisture from the noble's body as Byakuya stood still in front of him, his eyes on the ground. Aizen's arms wrapped around him, pulling silken night clothes into place and tying them at his waist. His mouth found Byakuya's and his captor kissed him lingeringly. Byakuya's eyes closed._

"_It won't help," Aizen breathed in his ear, "It isn't going to change anything. Come…it's time for bed."_

_Without raising his eyes, Byakuya followed Aizen out of the room. They walked along the hallway and out to the main staircase. As they reached it, Byakuya paused for a moment, feeling the touch of something warm and familiar._

"_What is it?" Aizen asked, staring at him._

_Byakuya shook his head and continued walking up the stairs…but his lips mouthed the name Aizen wouldn't have allowed him to say aloud._

"_Renji…"_

_They reached the top of the stairs and made their way to Aizen's bedroom. Byakuya stepped inside and as the door closed, it felt as though something heavy came to rest on his heart. He stopped by the door, staring at the bed and feeling a sense of foreboding. Aizen looked back at him questioningly…then, as he failed to move forward, threateningly._

"_Perhaps," he said coldly, "you need to be reminded of the conditions of your submission. If you do not keep to our agreements, Bya, then neither will I."_

_He heard the hiss of a flash step and then he was being dragged down onto the bed. Restraints formed and he found himself frozen beneath his captor and looking up into the angry brown eyes._

"_The agreement was that you would remain here with me and not attempt to escape, that you would bathe and sleep with me, and that you would not resist me. I agreed in return to allow you to decide when we would become intimate. I said that I would kiss you and that some kinds of touch could not be avoided, but that I would not take you until you indicated that you were ready to take that step. But you are resisting me…a clear breaking of the rules, Byakuya. And you have earned a punishment. As I also promised that all punishments would be handled by me personally, I see only one way to correct your behavior."_

_He told himself over and over that it couldn't be real, that Renji had rescued him, that life had gone on, that none of this could be happening. But as his captor moved forward and claimed his body, there was no way that Byakuya could deny, that whatever his situation was, Sosuke Aizen's touches felt all too real._

_He felt Renji's mind brush against his again and latched onto it desperately. His reality seemed to split for a moment and Hueco Mundo and Aizen faded away. Power flared around him and voices sounded in fear and confusion._

"_We used the strongest sedative we have!"_

"_Get back…the kido field isn't holding him!"_

"_I'll get the captain!"_

_Hands were holding him tightly and a soothing voice sounded in his ear._

"_Come on, get yourself under control, Byakuya or you're going to kill both of us!"_

_The scene wavered in his mind. One set of brown eyes faded and another appeared. He was back in Hueco Mundo. Whatever had pulled him away, had saved him from enduring the worst of what Aizen had done…and he was thankful for that. The traitor was pulling away…climbing out of bed…walking to the door._

"_If you cooperate from this point on…we can avoid any further reminders," Aizen said coldly._

_The door opened and closed and Byakuya was left alone in the room. He slipped out of bed and moved to the window seat, refastening the tie at his waist with shaking hands. It wasn't real…he knew it couldn't be, but he was trapped somehow and Renji was trying to reach him. His sat in the window seat and leaned against the cold glass, staring out at the sand and the moon. It was some kind of trick of the mind that he had to overcome…but how?_


	18. Tug-of-War

_Sosuke Aizen was surprised by just how perfect Bykauya's body felt, even in the confines of their linked minds. And what was reality anyway, he thought, gazing down at the noble restrained beneath him. If he moved and Byakuya felt it and responded, wasn't that real? Did it matter where the act occurred if it was felt by and resonated in both?_

_Byakuya's hair and skin couldn't have felt any more silken and smooth if he had been there. His expression couldn't have been any more tormented…the beautiful dark eyes any more agonized. The hands he held down couldn't have resisted more fervently. Because it felt real, not just to Aizen, but to both of them._

_He bit down on the full lips and forced his way into the noble's mouth, silently congratulating himself on allowing Byakuya to retain enough control to put some effort into resisting. The useless show of defiance was meaningless as far as stopping him, but it stoked Aizen's emotions, igniting his fury and blending it with the passion with which he attacked the sleek, powerful body that lay trapped and straining beneath him._

_He buried his face in the sweet, sakura scented flesh of the noble's throat and worked his way downward, careful to take his time and to attend to his unwilling partner's body as well, because what fun would it be if Byakuya didn't feel his own body responding, rebelling against its master's tight controls?_

_He felt a touch of annoyance when the resistance suddenly gave way and Byakuya's body became passive and barely responsive, but he was too entrenched in his own enjoyment to wonder or care why his captive had stopped fighting him. He concluded that Byakuya had simply realized the futility of resisting and had given up. His captive's body still recoiled with each heavy thrust and his hardened arousal couldn't help but react to Aizen's touch. He grabbed on to the noble's hips and thrust in deeply, his body pulsing with release. Then he relaxed for a moment, breathing deeply and seeking Byakuya's eyes. The noble's eyes were closed and his face was turned away. Aizen crawled up his body and took his face in both hands._

"_Open your eyes," he said in a low, threatening voice, "unless you want to repeat this."_

_The dark eyes opened and stared sightlessly into his as he reached down and stroked the noble's swollen member until his breath caught and his body gave itself over to release. _

For Sosuke Aizen, the hardest part of the experience was pulling away, getting up and leaving. He ached to wrap his body around Byakuya's and to enjoy the feel of their reiatsu slowly calming and returning to normal. But he had to pretend it didn't mean anything to him. He had to feign coldness even as the warmth still circulated inside him. It had the desired effect. As he stepped into the hallway and closed the door, he heard the half repressed sob and could almost see Byakuya retreat from the bed to the window seat…to press his face against the glass and lose himself in the spinning sands so he wouldn't have to feel the sting of what had happened.

_It would have both shocked and infuriated Aizen to know that for the bulk of the time, Byakuya's mind had been elsewhere. Not that he completely escaped the experience, but Byakuya found the sting of the experience notably lessened by the fact that during that time when Aizen was preoccupied with assaulting him, his mind was able to briefly escape and reach for Renji. He wasn't able to communicate any coherent thoughts. His reiatsu rose up and flared out of control, most likely in response to what was still happening inside his mind. But if he could escape once, then he could do it again. He just had to keep trying…until he could reach Renji._

_Sosuke Aizen stood nearby, smiling to himself. Although unaware of Byakuya's temporary escape, he had sensed that Byakuya was reaching out with his mind to try to make a connection with Renji Abarai. Unfortunately for Byakuya, he was playing right into his crafty captor's hands. Because Aizen's plan wasn't simply to trap Byakuya's mind indefinitely…He only needed to trap his mind long enough to draw Renji in…and to use Byakuya to kill him._

_XXXXXXXXXX_

"Captain Abarai," Captain Unohana said solemnly, "as much as I wish to continue treating Captain Kuchiki here in the fourth division, his condition has become such that it is dangerous for us to keep him here any longer. Simply put, his reiatsu flares and hallucinations are putting us all in grave danger and we simply haven't the ability to restrain him. Our strongest sedation and kido fields were not strong enough."

"So…what now?" Renji asked in dismay, "You just…can't help him?"

"I have every intention of continuing to treat him, Captain Abarai, but we cannot treat him here."

"What? You mean…ah, hell no! He's not going to that nut house, no!" Renji shouted.

"You must calm yourself, Captain," Unohana said reprovingly, "I have no intention of sending him to a nut house either. I dare say they would not be able to contain him any more effectively than we could. I know of only one place we can take him where he will not put us all in danger…the Repentance Center."

"The…?" Renji said, stunned, "But…that's…"

"It is the only place where his healers will not be endangered by his treatment. The building will not allow use of any power…not even our own healing power, but neither will it allow his reiatsu to endanger us. And they have far more powerful restraints there."

"But what about the infection? What about his hallucinations? You just want to lock him up and…and…let him die?"

"I would not simply leave Captain Kuchiki to die, Captain," Unohana said, her reiatsu flaring warningly, "The infection has responded to treatment and, as for the hallucinations, they will happen wherever he is. We will manage them better if we are not also forced to deal with the reiatsu flares."

"But I don't understand!" Renji objected, "Didn't you say that I had to reopen the Soul Bond to help him? How can I reach him if he's in that awful place with no powers?"

"Because the Soul Bond is not affected by the rock in the Repentance Center. Much like the bond between shinigami and zanpakuto, it is able to function even in the Repentance Center. You will be able to reach him and try to help him…and I will be there to monitor him and return him to the fourth division should his physical health decline. Do you think you can content yourself with that, Captain Abarai?"

Renji sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry," he said in a quieter tone, "I just hate that that bastard keeps finding new and better ways to fuck with our lives. I thought maybe I had killed him, but I imagine it was just wishful thinking!"

Captain Unohana smiled encouragingly.

"Well, don't let him make you feel helpless. You and Byakuya have a very strong bond. I am sure it will carry you through this. You must remain hopeful. Captain Kuchiki is depending on you."

"Yeah, I know," Renji said softly, gazing down at Byakuya, "and there's no way in hell that I'm going to let him down!"

XXXXXXXXXX

Byakuya woke and found himself back in bed with Sosuke Aizen's body curled around his. He was beginning to wonder at the power the other was exerting over him. How was it that Aizen could slip into his mind and dominate him in a place where he should have been stronger? He thought perhaps it might be the childbirth that had interfered with his powers, but now he should be getting stronger. Yet he didn't feel stronger. As a matter of fact, since waking this last time, he had felt extraordinarily weak. It didn't make sense.

_He realized suddenly that Aizen's eyes had opened and he was watching. Byakuya blinked and moved to free himself, but found himself pulled tighter into his captor's embrace. Aizen leaned forward and kissed him, then pulled away, looking at him appraisingly. The smile on his face chilled the noble._

"_Why Byakuya, you seem extraordinarily weak," he said in a silken voice._

_He leaned forward and brought his lips to Byakuya's ear._

"_Do you wonder why you are growing weaker?" he asked, "Do you want to know what's happening?"_

"_I wouldn't trust anything you say," Byakuya said, trying to pull away again._

_Aizen began to increase his spiritual pressure. It started gradually, but slowly increased until Byakuya began to feel suffocated by it._

"_Interesting, isn't it? My powers are so strong…yet yours are weakened to the point of uselessness. Try increasing your spirit energy. See what happens."_

_Byakuya focused for a long moment, then his breath caught and his eyes widened._

"_What have you done? I…my spirit centers are shut down! How did you do this? How did you invade my mind and shut down my spirit centers?"_

_Aizen smiled down at the stunned shinigami and kissed him lingeringly._

"_I didn't," he whispered, "Your powers were, at first, affected by the childbirth. That is how I was able to invade your mind and bring you here. Once we were here, I provoked you and forced you into a situation that caused your reiatsu to flare…so that the ones who cared for you would deem you out of their control. Then…best of all? They thought to improve things by taking you to a place where your powers would not be able to hurt them…the Repentance Center."_

"_But," Byakuya said, staring into the glinting brown eyes, "if my body is in the Repentance Center…then how is it that you are able to use your powers against me? Shouldn't your powers be affected by the Repentance Center as well?"_

_Aizen ran his fingers through the silken hair and shook his head reprovingly._

_"Byakuya…you are making the same mistake they did. Don't you understand. Our minds are still connected to our bodies. Yours rests in the Repentance Center, its powers held back by the stone that place is made with. But mine…mine is far from the Repentance Center…safe from any loss of power. It's ironic, isn't it? They wanted to help you, Byakuya. They wanted to save you. But they can't do that. They took away your only defense and left you helpless. They handed you over to me without a fight…and when your beloved, your Soul Bonded reconnects with you? I am going to kill the both of you."_

"_I won't let you hurt Renji," Byakuya hissed, pushing Aizen away._

_His captor caught his wrists in an iron grip._

"_I won't be the one to hurt him, to kill him, Byakuya…you will."_

"_What are you talking about? I won't hurt my Soul Bonded! Even you can't make me do that!"_

_Aizen's spirit energy flared and his body was surrounded in golden light._

"_Very well then, Byakuya," he said, his body disappearing into the light, "try to resist…but your powers are held back, you have nothing to fight with. Try if you will, but you and Renji are going to die."_

_Byakuya tried to turn, to gain his feet, to move, but Aizen's spirit energy held him motionless. It slowly wrapped around him and the feeling of suffocation increased until it was nearly unbearable. The light was all around him now, pulsing with Aizen's incredible power._

"_You can't hope to resist power like this, Byakuya. I could have overwhelmed you even if they hadn't helped me by taking away your ability to fight. You fools have no concept of the power I wield…and now you are going to pay the price. Byakuya…my beloved, you thought it was bad when I overcame your will…worse, when I claimed your body. That was nothing compared to what I am about to do to you. Because you are about to lose your very soul. I told you that you are mine, and now I'm going to make that a reality."_

_Byakuya laid frozen and unbelieving as the golden light around him suddenly collapsed inward. It drove down into his helpless form, penetrating everything, shattering his resistance._

_As Byakuya felt Aizen's reiatsu invade his, a sudden, desperate thought came to mind. There was one thing left that he could do. As Aizen's power overwhelmed him from the outside in, Byakuya gathered the last remnants of his soul, of the very essence of self at his core, of the connections that meant the most to him…and forced them out of his spirit form. With all of his remaining strength, he poured what was left of himself into sakura pendant that hung at his throat. He rested there in tatters as he watched Aizen take control, hoping beyond hope that the traitor would not sense his presence, that he would think he had been completely successful in binding their energies. If Aizen remained unaware that there was still some part of him left to resist, he might be able to keep himself from killing Renji. If…_

_XXXXXXXXXX_

Renji rested quietly in the makeshift treatment room that the fourth division healers had constructed for Byakuya in the Repentance Center. He pulled Byakuya close and held the noble's unconscious form against him, resting his chin on the top of his life partner's head. Byakuya hadn't regained consciousness or even moved since being brought to the Repentance Center. His reiatsu had settled, but it was clear now that Aizen's reiatsu had invaded it, had affected it somehow.

They had to find a way to separate the two.

There had to be a way to reach into the unconscious noble's mind and help him fight. Renji was sure there must be. The Soul Bond would allow him to get inside long enough to pull Byakuya free of Aizen. But Captain Unohana's warning resonated in his head.

"For now, just concentrate on regaining the Soul Bond. As soon as it is regained, you can see into his mind. You may be able to pull him out of this. The danger is…if Byakuya's mind is stronger, then he could pull you into this nightmare with him!"

He ran his fingers through the long strands of black hair and kissed Byakuya gently on the lips. Once again, as he had done once every hour, Renji reached out with his mind, trying to ignite the Soul Bond. He felt a sense of connection now…a sense that Byakuya was there, but was somehow unable to speak to him.

_Byakuya…Byakuya, you have to try to answer me…_

He waited, calmly stroking the noble's face and kissing him again. He felt the connection more strongly this time. Encouraged, he tried again.

_Byakuya…Byakuya? Please answer me…_

He could feel the presence of his Soul Bonded…suspended just beyond him, desperate to respond. Feeling so close to him, Renji couldn't stop now. He couldn't make himself wait anymore. He took Byakuya's face in his hands and kissed him more deeply.

_I can feel your presence, Byakuya. I know you can hear me now. Try, Byakuya. Try to reach for me. I'm here…_

His hand slid down and for just a moment, brushed against the sakura pendant at Byakuya's throat. Renji froze as his Soul Bonded's voice rose up in his mind.

_Renji…_

Renji caught his breath and brought his hands back to the noble's face.

_I heard you, Bya. I heard you say my name. Now you have to bring me into your mind. Wait until Aizen isn't with you and bring me in. I can pull you out. I can bring you back and we can fight him. We can get him out of your head!_

There was no answer.

But the connection was open…

Renji reached for the connection and slowly sent his spirit energy into it. As he did, the room and everything around him faded. He heard Captain Unohana as she leaned over him to give him a final warning.

"You must find him quickly, before Sosuke Aizen becomes aware of you. You must pull Byakuya out before Sosuke Aizen finds you!"

He felt himself lifted and carried out of his body…surrounded by the calm, quiet trappings of Byakuya's mind.

_As he sank beneath the surface and began to resonate inside the noble's mind, Renji reached out with his senses and felt Byakuya's presence nearby. He realized suddenly what had Byakuya's mind so trapped. The noble's mind had been surrounded by the walls of Las Noches. It made sense to Renji since Las Noches was the symbol of Aizen's power and Aizen was trying to take over Byakuya's mind. So he just had to search Las Noches and find Byakuya before Aizen sensed his presence and found him. Renji drew his reiatsu inward and turned in the direction in which he had sensed Byakuya's presence. He climbed the large staircase and turned in the direction of Aizen's bedroom, trying to sense Aizen's location. He couldn't figure out where the traitor was, so he warily returned his focus to Byakuya. He followed the hallway to the end and reached out with his senses again. He still sensed Byakuya, but not Aizen._

"_Good," he whispered, "you're alone."_

_He carefully turned the door handle and pushed the door open._

_Byakuya was asleep in the window seat with his face rested against the windowpane. He could see tears on the noble's face. He stepped forward slowly and sat down next to him. Slowly, he reached out and pulled his life partner into his arms._

_He felt Byakuya tense, then freeze as realization settled over him. The slim, pale arms encircled Renji and Byakuya's face burrowed deeply into his shoulder. He felt the noble's body shiver with relief and settle more firmly against him._

_"Renji," Byakuya whispered in a trembling voice, "my Soul Bonded…"_

_The noble's mouth lifted and captured Renji's in a deep, lingering kiss. Slowly, the pale hands slid up his back, tightening almost painfully as they reached his shoulders. Byakuya released Renji's lips and raised his eyes to meet his life partner's._

_Renji felt a bolt of sheer terror pass through him. The face and body were Byakuya's, but the eyes told the horrible truth. They were no longer the calm steel gray. They were brown and shot through with golden power. _

_Renji tore away from the noble and backed away, staring._

"_What's wrong, Renji?" Byakuya asked, coming to his feet, "Didn't you come for me? Didn't you come to rescue me?"_

_But it wasn't Byakuya's voice anymore. It was Sosuke Aizen's. Byakuya rose and stepped toward Renji, the full lips curving into a wicked smile that could only be Sosuke Aizen's._

"_What did you do with him?" Renji cried, still backing away, "Where is Byakuya?"_

_Aizen laughed softly._

"_He's right here, Renji. I told him that he was mine…and now we are one being. You can't separate us, Renji. You are as stupid as the rest of them. You did everything I wanted you to. You sealed away his power and took him to the Repentance Center, leaving him helpless…easy for me to overcome. You even served my needs by coming here, Renji. Because…if you hadn't come, I couldn't have made Byakuya kill you. And when he kills you with the Soul Bond open…Byakuya will die too."_

_Renji felt the kido blast before it happened and shot back through the door. He raced down the hallway with Byakuya following, firing another blast._

"_But how? How can he use his power here? Byakuya couldn't! I can't!"_

_Then it dawned on him. The Repentance Center…He and Byakuya were in the Repentance Center…and Aizen wasn't!_

"_Damn!" Renji snarled, rolling clear of another kido blast, "I'm as powerless as Bya was!"_

_He rolled clear again as a blast of kido ripped into the wall and left a gaping hole._

"_Well, there's nothing for it," Renji said softly, "Powerless or not, I either have to keep him from killing me or both Byakuya and I are totally screwed!"_


	19. Scatter and Roar

There was a time, Renji thought, for standing your ground and toughing out a bad situation…and a time for running like hell and trying desperately to think while dodging kido blasts. He chose the latter, because that scenario did not make death a foregone conclusion. It was only the expected outcome…not great odds, but somewhat better than facing certain death!

Byakuya was moving purposely slowly, taking his time and stalking Renji wearing an expression Renji could only think of as deadly.

_Aizen, it's just Sosuke Aizen…in Byakuya's body._

A kido blast burned by so closely that it singed the skin on his arm. Something exploded into ash off to his right and he rolled clear and came to his feet, just to be taken off of them again by a blast that ricocheted off of something and into him. He didn't waste time even looking down to assess the damage, but rolled past some debris and turned a corner, then practically flew down a set of stairs.

_Think! Damn it, think! How do I…_

"You shouldn't let your guard down, Renji…" Byakuya's voice said.

It was too late to run, so he threw himself into Byakuya, taking them both to the ground, then pulled free and did his damnedest to knock him out…in the more barbaric, living world way. He breathed a sigh of relief as the pale body went limp, then checked carefully to make sure he hadn't done any actual damage. The noble appeared to be fine except for the fact he would awaken with a rather large headache, but it beat the hell out of killing him…and that was all Renji could think of.

_What do I do? What the fuck do I do? No fucking power, because we're in the Repentance Center…no way to return to tell them to take us out…Hold on, maybe now that he's unconscious…_

Renji focused heavily for a moment, holding an unconscious Byakuya against him. He tried to reach out, to send himself back. He had extracted himself from Byakuya's mind with relative ease before.

_Holy hell! Why can't I get back? I should be able to get back!_

"It is Kyoka Suigetsu," said Byakuya suddenly.

Renji tore himself away and started to run.

"Kyoka Suigetsu is powering the illusion around you. It allowed you to enter because I wanted you here. It will only let you leave if you defeat it…and me. But you'll want to be careful not to kill Byakuya. That would take the victory out of defeating me, wouldn't it?"

A kido blast glanced off of him, but sent him crashing to the floor. Byakuya moved toward him in slow, graceful steps.

"So why not use your zanpakuto?" Renji asked suddenly, trying anything to put off being killed…

Byakuya smiled, rather wickedly. It would have been extremely sexy if his lover wasn't actually trying to kill him.

"Didn't I just tell you? Kyoka Suigetsu is powering the illusion around you. But it hardly matters. Kido and my bare hands will be more than enough to kill you, Renji. Although…it may be that Byakuya is having an effect on me, but…you look quite enticing with that little bit of blood on your skin, Renji."

He stepped closer. Renji swallowed and back away warily.

"You remember the time I captured you? Questioned you?"

He had cornered Renji. The redhead stood, his heart racing, his only thought that he had to find a way out. Byakuya's hand slipped under his chin and brought him in for a kiss.

"Do you remember the fun we had? You are very attractive, Renji…"

Maybe Byakuya is still having an effect on his mind…He may be trying to…

The thought left his mind abruptly as he felt the increase in spirit energy that told him an attack was imminent. He tore free and rolled clear of the blast that came from Byakuya's hands.

_Shit! This is not good! This is not good!_

He was running again, into a set of crossing hallways. He turned down random corners until the sounds of pursuit faded and he was alone. He slipped into a sitting room and slid down behind a desk, carefully watching the door and forcing his mind through a numbing exercise in futility.

_How in the hell do I defeat him and not kill Bya? How do I separate them? I know that if I had Zabimaru, and I wasn't trapped…and I wasn't in the Repentance Center…Ah, hell, if-if-if. What do I do? What the hell do I do?_

His mind was growing numb…and he could hear Byakuya coming closer again.

_Damn! Think! Ah fuck! If we weren't in the Repentance Center! If we weren't in the damned Repentance Center…_

He heard Byakuya starting down the hallway.

He felt his heart pounding and figured that if Byakuya didn't already sense him, the sound of his heart would give him away. He was a dead man and he knew it. He wondered briefly if he would see Zabimaru as he died.

Byakuya had reached the door and turned into the room.

"Come out, Renji. You are cornered," said Byakuya's soft, velvety voice.

Renji stood and Byakuya moved slowly toward him.

_I wonder…I wonder if I'll see Zabimaru. I know I like to think I can't stand the annoying twerps, but they are a part of my own soul._

Byakuya had reached the other side of the desk and Renji felt the spiritual pressure rising around them. Then it hit him.

_Zabimaru is not in the Repentance Center! And neither is Senbonzakura!_

He reached out with his mind, remembering Captain Unohana's words…

"Like the connection between shinigami and zanpakuto, the Soul Bond is not affected by the Repentance Center…"

"The connection between shinigami and zanpakuto…"

_Zabimaru…if you want us to live, please, kami, come to me. Can you find me here?_

He felt the heat of the kido blast leaving Byakuya's hands. He closed his eyes.

Surprisingly, dying wasn't painful at all. It was as if the blast hadn't hit him. But it couldn't have missed. Renji opened his eyes.

There was a heavy cloud of dust and smoke choking him, but a shape was appearing in it.

"Zabimaru!" Renji gasped.

The zanpakuto stood, smiling over his shoulder, his weapon extended, just having sent Byakuya backwards into the wall, stunning him.

"Don't kill him!" Renji said quickly.

"Wha…? He tried to kill you!" exclaimed the zanpakuto.

"Yeah, what's up with that?" said the snake boy.

"Sosuke Aizen has control of his mind. Kyoka Suigetsu is powering the illusion around us. Somehow, he have to separate Aizen's mind from Byakuya's."

"Ah…and just how are we supposed to do that?" asked the older spirit.

"I don't know!" Renji shouted angrily, "If I knew that, I wouldn't have been so cornered! Argh! I thought having you here was gonna help!"

"Well," said the snake boy, "We, unlike you, have a working weapon. We'll keep him from killing you while you think of a way out of this!"

Across the room, Byakuya was stirring again. Zabimaru looked back at Renji.

"I would suggest you keep running…and thinking," the older spirit suggest, winking.

"Damn it!" Renji exclaimed, climbing to his feet and avoiding a kido blast as he charged past Byakuya and out the door, "I always have to do the thinking!"

He heard Zabimaru release, crashing through the wall and demolishing the hallway behind him. He turned a corner and came into a large sitting room that had several exits. He stood, listening to the sounds of battle and trying like hell to think of something else to do.

_Okay, so we've gone from imminent death to probable, eventual death…another step forward. But I thought Zabimaru would at least help with the thinking. They're right…I am stupid! Now, I can't help him…and Zabimaru can't separate them without killing him…_

His thoughts were interrupted as Zabimaru streaked through the room and headed for the door, snake boy howling and trying to put out a small fire on his clothes.

"What the…I thought you were holding him off so I could think!" Renji exclaimed.

"Argh! Aizen's got the power of two master shinigamis, you ass!" exclaimed the older spirit, "If you want to live long enough to think of a way out, you'd best move!"

Renji raced across the room and out the door as Zabimaru turned back and sent the skeletal snake back across the room. It crashed into Byakuya's kido shield and forced him back, also demolishing half the room in the process.

"Run!" shouted the snake boy to Renji, "Run…and think!"

"Like I can think while I'm running for my life!" Renji exclaimed, "Now who's being stupid!"

"Well, we'd better do something!" shouted the older spirit as they ran down the next hallway, "Eventually, he's going to stop playing with us like this and get serious about killing us."

"Wha…? You don't call this fucking serious?" shouted Renji, "I'd say blasting us with enough kido to destroy rooms is fucking serious!"

They heard a deep rumble in the hallway and turned to look. Byakuya was flash stepping down the hall, his spirit energy blasting everything in his path. The hallway was collapsing around him as he ran. Renji and Zabimaru backed into the room at the end of the hall. Zabimaru inhaled sharply, then summoned the skeletal dragon king.

"Don't kill him!" Renji shouted as the dragon swept toward the approaching noble.

He felt warmth on his arm and looked down to see that the older spirit had rested a hand very lightly against his arm…in a very rare show of what Renji would have called…affection.

"I promise you, we won't kill him. But we do have to stop him. And it has to be now. In case you haven't noticed, we have come to a dead end."

As the skeletal dragon bore down on Byakuya, Renji looked behind them. There was a huge training room, a great open place for a fight…for a final fight. Byakuya fired a huge blast of kido toward the dragon and Zabimaru suddenly turned and swept Renji off his feet and across the room. It didn't escape him that his zanpakuto had abandoned all signs of its usual carefree and condescending nature and was now carefully protecting him as the entrance to the room collapsed and exploded inward and Byakuya stepped out of the smoke and debris, taking a fighting stance and calmly awaiting him. He stared silently for a moment, then took a step forward.

He found himself yanked back and thrown rather unceremoniously to the ground.

"Hey! What was that for?" he snapped, getting up and dusting himself off.

Zabimaru stood, sword in hand, quietly observing the shinigami in the distance. The zanpakuto's voice, when it sounded, was hushed and frighteningly serious.

"Remember, Renji," the older spirit reminded him, "your body is still in the Repentance Center. We are outside of it. You have no way to fight, so you will have to depend on us. Think quickly now…I don't know how long we will be able to hold him away from you."

Zabimaru stepped forward, calling forth the skeletal dragon king. The beast rose into the air and hovered in readiness. The spiritual pressure around Byakuya was rising again, rumbling through the room in sharp waves that started out just shaking the ground, but rose until the rocks in the training ground groaned and cracked under the strain of it. Renji was grateful for the protection Zabimaru's presence was giving him. He knew that without the presence of his zanpakuto, the spiritual pressure would be crushing him. And it was affecting the spirits who protected him. Renji felt a jab of sadness, seeing them frowning and sweating from the strain of shielding themselves and him. But the zanpakuto managed it without complaint. He figured that he owed it to them to get them all out of this. But…

_It's now or never. Once Byakuya moves, we will get in one or maybe two attacks before Aizen's power overwhelms us. Kami, I wish we had a second zanpakuto. If Senbonzakura was here, we would…_

"That's it!" Renji gasped, "Zabimaru! Wait! Can you speak to Senbonzakura?"

The spirits' chests were heaving with strain, and across the room, Byakuya's power was swelling around him as he prepared to launch his final, deadly attack.

"Yes," gasped the zanpakuto, "but you have to ask yourself…If we call him and he comes, Master, who will Senbonzakura attack? And who will he protect?"

"Wait…wait…wait!" Renji gasped, straining his mind, "Zabimaru…tell him he is the only one who can separate them! Tell him that the only way is…"

The strain of Aizen's power was crushing the breath out of him. He corrected his earlier summation, having to admit that one attack was, most likely going to do them in.

"He…he has to…" Renji gasped.

Suddenly, Zabimaru's eyes widened with realization.

"Ah, yes!"

Renji fell to the ground, his chest heaving with strain and sweat pouring out of his skin. He couldn't say anymore. He had to hope that Zabimaru understood. Across the room, Byakuya's hands had risen and the power was growing around them, flooding the room in blinding blue light.

_Hurry…Zabimaru…please…hurry!_

Renji stared into Byakuya's possessed gaze as the attack began to leave his hands…as it spread and gained force, as it closed in.

_Zabimaru!_

The room was suddenly lit and washed over in a sea of pink petal blades. Renji and Zabimaru felt the blades rise up and stop the incoming attack…but they knew that even that wouldn't be enough to defeat Byakuya and Aizen.

They watched in terrified silence as the masked warrior stepped forward and slowly approached Byakuya. The shinigami's hands rose threateningly and Senbonzakura paused.

"Master," he said, staring into the deeply possessed eyes, "Master, you have become lost."

The hard expression wavered.

"S-sen…" Byakuya began, his hands lowering.

Aizen rose up inside, quickly moving to regain control, but the zanpakuto was already moving, already drawing his sword, driving it into the shinigami and watching in silence as Byakuyua's head bowed and he stared at the weapon that was buried in his body. Senbonzakura raised a hand and placed it gently on the stunned shinigami's face.

"Come back to us, Master…" the zanpakuto whispered.

Then he pulled the weapon free.

A scream of pain broke through the room and power flared around Byakuya. As his body slid slowly to the ground, a second body was thrown free. Senbonzakura caught a senseless Byakuya as he fell and he backed slowly toward the others who waited behind him. Renji surged to his feet and tore Byakuya from Senbonzakura's arms.

"Byakuya!" he gasped, leaning over him and taking him by the shoulders, "Byakuya!"

Senbonzakura and Zabimaru watched as Aizen rose. He raised a hand and Kyoka Suigetsu began to take shape as the illusion faded and they found themselves returned to Byakuya and Renji's joined inner world.

"You are still not strong enough to defeat me," hissed Aizen, gathering his power, "I will still destroy both of you! Prepare to die…"

"Senkei, Senbonzakura Kageyoshi," said Senbonzakura calmly.

The thousand swords rose around them and Senbonzakura sent them flying at the skeletal dragon that hovered protectively in front of them. The swords sank into the beast and the divine dragon began to scream to life in front of them.

Seeing what was happening, Aizen released his attack while the beast was still forming. The two forces collided and white light exploded and flooded the room. Screams filled the air as the power swept over them and everything around them went suddenly, eerily silent.


	20. Returning

_How did I get here?_

_We were in our inner world…the one we share._

_Zabimaru and Senbonzakura combined their power to call the divine dragon._

_What happened?_

He had left their inner world. Zabimaru and Senbonzakura had disappeared into the blinding light of the attack and everything had turned white. And now he was walking through swirling whiteness. He was still holding Byakuya in his arms. But where were they?

_Did we…die?_

The final attack might have been too much for one or both of them. Byakuya's mind and body had been pushed beyond the limits. Renji had felt the strain…and he hadn't endured the rigors of recent pregnancy, of Aizen's vicious slash, of the invasion of the mind and possession. Perhaps it had been too much. He could understand it if it was.

"Renji…"

A shape was appearing ahead of them and the air around them was beginning to clear. As he continued to walk toward the familiar voice, the scene around them slowly resolved.

_I know this place! I know that voice!_

He had reached the other and stood quietly in front of him, still holding Byakuya and looking into the wise ancient eyes of his ancestor, the spirit king. The warmth and affection wrapped around Renji like an embrace and despite the fact that he was beginning to suspect they were dead, Renji found himself smiling.

"You haven't died," the spirit king said, reading his thoughts, "but you do require healing. Come with me."

Renji followed wordlessly as they passed through the achingly beautiful gardens that held every kind of plant and flower, that wonderful place that was alive with the passage of roaming animals. Renji followed the spirit king, holding Byakuya close. He felt a bit unnerved by the fact that the noble had not yet regained consciousness, but at the same time reassured by the spirit king's words.

"It has been some time since you have visited the spirit dimension," the king noted, "You have been kept quite busy. I know that Sosuke Aizen has continued to trouble you…and that he has caused great heartache to Byakuya. You have had to be very strong."

"Well," said Renji, we knew we had to be. We had to look out for each other."

The king smiled.

"And you have done well at that," he said as they drew abreast of the fountain area, "It is a constant source of comfort to me that the love I had…and have for Hajime continues to thrive. But we'll speak more if that later. First things first. Give Byakuya to me and go bathe beneath the waterfall."

Renji nodded and gently set Byakuya in the spirit king's arms. He removed his clothes and stepped beneath the warm, splashing water. He turned back to face the king as the water washed over him, slowly sweeping away the sting of battle wounds and the weariness of body and mind that had plague him. Renji sighed with relief as he watched the king wade into the water and sit down in the shallows with Byakuya resting in his arms.

"It is good that I made the Kuchiki blood so strong. History had asked much of them…and they are especially driven in protecting the royal family…even the unborn ones."

Renji furrowed his brow, then nodded in understanding.

"Oh, you meant the kids!" he said, grinning at his forgetfulness, "I guess it's still strange to think of them as royal. I mean, even though we have royal blood, we haven't been brought up to think of ourselves that way."

"Renji Abarai, humility is a very noble trait. My Hajime, like you, was always very self-effacing, always overlooking his own importance and watching out for others. I see much of that in you. And great power needs to be tempered with broader vision."

The spirit king smiled down at Byakuya, watching as the water washed over him and slowly healed his battle wounds. He loosened the noble's clothing and rested his hands over Byakuya's healing abdomen.

"Is he going to be all right?" Renji asked, "It seems odd that he hasn't awakened."

The spirit king nodded.

"He will be fine once his soul is returned to his body."

Renji did a doubletake.

"His…what?" he stammered.

"Your life partner did something both reckless and very necessary," explained the spirit king, "He knew that he hadn't the power to resist Aizen, so he removed his core, his soul from his body. Because of this…Aizen did not take complete control of him. He retained some ability to resist the intrusion. If he had not done this, his soul might have been crushed and completely destroyed. You are both extremely lucky that he had the presence of mind to think of something like that so swiftly. It is one of the reasons you are both still alive."

"But…if his soul is not in his body, then…where is it?" Renji asked, mystified.

The spirit king smiled and touched a finger to the sakura pendant at the noble's throat. As he touched it, a white sphere of light emerged from the pendant and hovered in the air. Renji stared in amazement. From where he stood, he could feel the resonance of his life partner's spirit with his and he could smell the sweet scent of sakura that drifted on the breeze.

"Let's put you back where you belong," the king said softly.

The white light expanded and lowered until it settled over the noble's resting form and sank down beneath the pale skin. Byakuya took a long, slow breath and opened his eyes.

"Welcome back to the spirit dimension, Byakuya," he said, smiling down at the somewhat mystified noble.

Byakuya sat up slowly, looking around a bit dazedly as he realized where he was.

"Good to see you woke up," Renji said, smiling warmly, "You had me worried, Byakuya."

Byakuya met his gaze warmly.

I wouldn't have made it back if you hadn't come for me, Renji," Byakuya replied softly.

"Hah!" laughed Renji, "I was as powerless as you, baka! It was Zabimaru and Senbonzakura who saved our asses, Bya."

Byakuya shook his head.

"They may have supplied the power in the end…but you called them there. You told them what to do. You helped Senbonzakura to force Aizen from my mind. We would all have been lost if not for that, Renji."

"I would say that all four of you played a part in what happened," said the king, "The four of you have achieved a high level of resonance with each other and are able to work in harmony with each other. This is what enabled you to escape Sosuke Aizen's machinations."

"But he is not dead?" Byakuya asked quietly.

"Sosuke Aizen is not dead," the king replied, looking into Byakuya's eyes, "but he will be too preoccupied with his recovery from this to pursue you. In addition, by wounding him, you weakened him in the eyes of those who follow him. Sosuke Aizen will not seek you out until he is fully healed and his image among the hollows is restored. Even then, he will approach you with much greater caution. Be at peace about this. You may not have defeated him entirely, but neither did he succeed in his plans. He has enormous power, Byakuya, but I have made you strong, and you have the power of your Soul Bonded to bolster your own. Trust in this."

Byakuya nodded in acceptance.

The spirit king studied the two for a moment.

"I think it is time for us to have a discussion about the future."

Byakuya and Renji met his eyes curiously, then turned from him as Prince Kazuhiko approached them. The prince embraced his father, then settled in the grass by the waterfall.

"I have asked the prince to join us, because this is as much about his future as anyone else's and you need to see the logic behind the request I will make of you."

Renji left the waterfall and moved to sit next to Byakuya and the king in the shallows.

"It seems so odd…I did not think into the future before making a child with my Hajime. It was a very spontaneous act of love, that has had unusual consequences. It drew the ire of my queen. It led to Hajime's death, to our daughter's, and finally to hers. But it also led me to connect with the descendant I might not have known…you, Renji. Always, I watched and knew you would be safe, but I did not approach you out of respect for Hajime's wishes. Hajime never sought additional power for himself. He never desired it for our son and his descendants. He did not want them to earn the hatred of the queen. He was wise to think this way. But much has changed. And my son and I must now ask that we change the role that Hajime's descendants will play in the future of this realm."

Renji's eyes widened and he felt Byakuya's hand slip into his.

"What…exactly is it that you want from us?" Renji asked.

Prince Kazuhiko smiled at them.

"I have had a great deal of time to think about this…and I have come to what I feel is the best decision I can. My heart has been heavy since my mother and sister betrayed my father. Although I am proud to be his son, I mislike the idea that the blood of one given to such treachery should remain in line for the throne. I have only spoken of this with my father, but I wish to renounce my right to the crown and offer it instead to the descendants of the king and Hajime."

"You mean…?" Renji began, "but…"

"I see you have so many questions you cannot begin to voice them, Renji," the king said, smiling at the redhead's sudden speechlessness.

"Do you mean that you wish for Renji to be…" Byakuya began.

"Crown Prince, yes. With any luck, I will continue long enough that your lives will be lived out and you will come here together. Renji would assume the throne and Byakuya would assume leadership of the Royal Guard."

Byakuya stared in wonder.

"Renji," he said softly, "this is amazing! To think that you…"

The others stared in stunned silence as Renji shook his head.

"Renji?" the king queried softly.

Renji was silent for a moment as he tried to find a way to express his reasons. It was a huge honor…but something inside him told him not to accept, for a very good reason.

"One who plans to lead needs to understand and be able to communicate easily with all living things. He should be kind-hearted and place great value on all of life around him. It should be someone with a pure, unspoiled soul, one raised to find and bring out the best in those around him. It should be someone who can reach out and comfort those who need it…who will act with love and wisdom."

"Renji…" said the king, "you can be and do all of these things…"

"But there is someone who seems born to it," Renji said quietly, "someone whose innate nature already prepares him for this. And he wears the name of the one you loved, who never asked for anything more than that love."

"Your…Hajime?" said the king, staring, "but…you are next in line…"

Renji grinned.

"I already have a place. I don't want to rule over anyone. I want to stay with my Soul Bonded and fight alongside him. I would gladly serve someday alongside Byakuya in the Royal Guard, doing as we've always done and seeing to the protection of our loved ones, but I don't want to be king."

"Renji…are you sure?" asked Byakuya, "It is your rightful place…"

Renji laughed softly and pulled Byakuya in for a warm kiss.

"You get into too much damned trouble when I leave you alone! I'm not going to sit on some gilded throne while you go out and fight my battles. That's not who I am! Byakuya, think about it! Hajime is so in tune with everything around him. He can communicate with every living thing. He has incredible healing power. As one whose life is affected by the decisions of the king, I would want my spirit king to be someone like that…wouldn't you?"

The spirit king and the prince looked at each other and smiled. The king gazed at Byakuya and Renji for a long moment.

"Hajime would be so proud!" he said softly, his eyes moist.

"Little Hajime is an amazing kid," Renji agreed.

The king stood and waded closer to Renji.

"I wasn't speaking of your son, Renji Abarai. I was speaking of you. You honor my Hajime…and I will honor your request. Hajime will be named Crown Prince and you and Byakuya will lead the Royal Guard, side by side, as you have chosen."

He reached out and wrapped his arms warmly around Renji as Byakuya looked on with wondering eyes.

"But the two of you still have time to spend defending the Seireitei…and little Hajime has some growing up to do. I dare say that he has put Byakuya and yourself through quite an ordeal as of late."

Byakuya shook his head.

"I know it was unnatural…and I have no wish to change genders, but carrying Renji's child was an amazing experience. Bringing life to the world in such a direct way was…overwhelming. I wouldn't trade it for anything," he said, squeezing Renji's hand.

"And Byakuya is irresistible anyway, but knowing he was carrying our child was a gift I never expected."

The king smiled widely.

"I am pleased that Hajime's accidental magic worked out so well for you. I hope it turns out as well for the others who were affected. But…hearing what you've said leads me to believe as I always have…that there are no mistakes. And so…if the two of you wish to have any more children, I will ease things by allowing you a much easier time bringing them into the world. All you must do is will it together…and it will happen. And you will not encounter the difficulties you had this time."

"So…Byakuya can have another child someday?" Renji asked.

"Or you can…As I said, when the time comes, it will be an act of will. I think the two of you deserve to have more ease in your lives. You certainly seem to find trouble often enough! But enough of all that. The prince and I will leave you now. Take some time to finish healing here beneath the waterfall…then return to your lives and live them well. It will be many years before you will be called to serve in this realm. I hope that they shall be happy ones for you."

The king rose and stepped out of the water. Prince Kazuhiko moved to his side and the two slowly disappeared into the mist. Renji rose and pulled Byakuya to his feet.

"Come on, we have some healing to do!"

Byakuya smiled and followed him beneath the warm fall of water.

"I can't believe you just gave up being king just to stay closer to me…" Byakuya said softly.

Renji laughed merrily.

"Me as spirit king? That's funny…"

He wrapped his arms around Byakuya and buried his sweet, perfect mouth in kisses.


	21. The Ancient Sakura

Renji stood beneath the waterfall, admiring the soft glow of Byakuya's skin, the way the mist curled around him and the play of the water as it gently splashed onto his body. It poured through the long black strands of his hair and ran in streams down the curves of his body before softly landing in the disturbed rush of water beneath them. The noble's dark, intelligent eyes looked into his with warmth and affection and the soft, pale hands curved around him, pulling him closer as the noble nuzzled his way into a deep, sensuous kiss.

It had been some time since they were last together, because of the demands pregnancy had placed upon the noble's body. Had it not been for the king's healing touch and the healing of the waterfall they stood beneath, they would have had to endure more waiting still…but they found suddenly that their waiting was at an end…and for each, it was like being together again for the first time.

Renji tightened his grip on the noble and brought him down into the shallow water beneath the falls with a breathtaking splash. Byakuya caught his breath in surprise as water exploded around him and Renji's body came down onto his, trapping him warmly and holding him as his mouth was captured and plundered by Renji's hot, enthusiastic tongue. He ran his fingernails slowly down the redhead's back and took hold of his hips, grinding deeply into them as Renji's mouth left his and bit down on the pale skin of his throat, before delivering a rush of seething kisses that ran up the length of his throat and to his earlobe. Teeth, lips and tongue gently attacked the soft skin and warm breath sent a shiver through the entranced noble.

"Kami, Renji," Byakuya moaned almost incoherently, "It's been so long since we've been close like this…It feel so good…Renji…"

Renji's answer was too muffled in kisses to be understood, but there was no mistaking the intent of his roaming hands and mouth as they held Byakuya down and delighted his body with a thrilling assault of scathing kisses and sensuous touches that left Byakuya breathless and gasping, his words lost as well.

Renji's kisses blazed down the length of his writhing torso, then paused as the redhead plunged his tongue forcefully into the noble's navel and he teased the area with deep strokes and delicious suction until Byakuya moaned loudly and impatiently pushed down on his shoulders in a silent plea for Renji to address the thick arousal that throbbed painfully just a few inches lower down.

Chuckling softly at his lover's impatience, he continued kissing his way downward until he reached Byakuya's swollen member and teased it with a long, slow lick that drew a decidedly dangerous sounding growl of pleasure from deep in the dark haired captain's throat. Renji drew back and looked up into steely gray eyes that flickered warningly down at him.

It was all of the warning he got before Byakuya's body twisted sharply and he toppled the redhead, bringing him down into the water with a powerful splash. Before he could recover, a sinfully skillful mouth connected with his and treated him to several rough, needy kisses before attacking the tattoos that ran down the length of his body. His mouth returned Renji's teasing with slow, deliberate licks, warm brushes of lips and hot breath, and tantalizing nips that left Renji panting with pleasure.

He paused at Renji's navel, looking up into the flaring brown eyes as he treated the redhead's navel to the same teasing treatment Renji had given his. His eyes glinting mischievously, the noble kissed his way downward. Renji groaned as Byakuya crawled back up his body and brought his lips to the shell of an ear.

"That is payback for keeping me waiting!" he hissed softly, reaching down and pushing the redhead's thighs apart.

"So you think I'll just roll over and let you have your way with me?" laughed Renji, "I don't think so!"

The redhead's tanned body surged upward, unseating the surprised noble and sending him splashing down into the water again. Byakuya turned as he landed, locking his body around Renji and turning their lovemaking into a delightfully wet battle for dominance. Water flew in all directions as the two bodies struggled playfully against each other. Neither seemed to gain an advantage until Byakuya lost his patience and resorted to a binding kido to hold the redhead in place.

Renji opened his mouth to accuse the dark haired captain of cheating, then closed it again in surprise as a smiling Byakuya straddled his body and sank down with brutal swiftness onto the redhead's thick erection. A few moments later, Renji was too overwhelmed to say anything as the noble leaned forward, placing open hands on his lover's chest and lowering his head as he moved up and down his length, moaning with pleasure and digging somewhat painfully into Renji's skin with curled fingers. Renji rocked his hips slowly at first, then faster and faster as the noble's movements increased in speed and intensity.

He thrust upward hard, three times in quick succession, forcing sharp cries of pleasure from Byakuya as he thrust downward heavily and his body trembled and pulsed with release. Renji thrust his hips upward one last time, emptying himself into the noble with a howl of pleasure.

Byakuya collapsed heavily onto the redhead's chest and lay there for several minutes panting and slowly catching his breath. Renji's chest heaved softly beneath his and he sighed with contentment.

"I wish we could just stay here for a while," Renji said softly, "forget about work…stress…lunatics out to kill us…"

Byakuya lifted his head and shook the water out of his hair.

"I on the other hand, am looking forward to holding our baby girls, taking them for walks…and don't forget, we'll also be helping Takeshi settle back in. He's been through an awful ordeal…"

"He isn't the only one, Bya," Renji responded, brushing the hair away from the noble's gray eyes, "You've been through a hell of a lot lately, too."

Byakuya nodded.

"I admit it's been difficult. And nothing could be worse than when we believed Takeshi to be gone, but we came back alive…"

"Yeah," said Renji, a bit sarcastically, "except one of us wasn't in his body. You scared the hell out of me, Byakuya. I wish you wouldn't do that so often!"

"It was necessary," Byakuya replied apologetically, "I could see no other way to preserve my life. It was a risk I had to take."

"I know that…I'm just glad Sosuke Aizen is not going to be able to bother us for a while."

"Me too, Renji…Me too."

They climbed out of the water and slipped back into their clothes. As they pulled the last of their clothing into place, the spirit king returned.

"It seems that the two of you look very refreshed. I see the calm waters have healed your wounds and restored you," he commented.

"Renji and I are grateful for your intervention. Although in the end, we did manage to escape Sosuke Aizen's plans, our outcome would have been much less positive without your assistance," Byakuya said, looking at Renji.

The redhead nodded in agreement. The king smiled in return.

"Time passes swiftly. It is nearly time for the two of you to return…but before you go, there is something I wish for you to see. The Kuchiki blood runs within both of you, and because of that, there is a being I wish for you to meet. Come."

Their curiosity piqued, they turned and followed the king down one of the misted trails. It wound through the trees and climbed upward onto a lovely hillside that seemed to overlook everything.

At the top of the hill stood a lone sakura tree. Byakuya and Renji caught their breath in surprise. They stepped forward, gazing at the unusual size of the tree. It was large for a sakura tree and well formed with no imperfections of any kind. The trunk was thick and sturdy with powerful lines. The limbs rose out of the base and stretched upward in graceful curves. The tree's blossoms rained softly down all around them. And as they approached, both Byakuya and Renji felt a tremendous reiatsu pulsing around them.

Byakuya inhaled sharply. Renji's eyes widened. The spirit king smiled in response.

"You sense it, don't you?" the spirit king said softly, "Even though your eyes have never fallen on this tree, you know her when you see her. I told you some time ago that when I made the very first of the Kuchiki nobles, that I made him here, using sakura for bones and its petals for flesh. Each of the four great noble clans started here, each from its own foundation. This tree is the foundation on which the strength of the Kuchiki clan is built…and it is the very tree from which I took the limbs and petals that formed the very first ancestor of the Kuchiki clan."

They followed the spirit king to the back of the tree and he pointed out several small knots.

"This is where the limbs I used grew. She offered them willingly and she was proud to be a part of one of the great protectors of the royal family and of this place. If you place your hands on her trunk, she will speak to you."

The two shinigami stepped forward and placed their hands gently on the trunk of the tree. They were surprised that the trunk was warm to the touch and that it pulsed with life. As they stood with their hands touching the trunk, limbs bent down and curled gently around them…feeling like a warm embrace. A voice sounded in their minds.

_Welcome home, Kuchiki children. It is good to feel your touch. It has been too long since one of my own has stood beneath these branches._

The king nodded in agreement.

"The last Kuchiki noble to stand beneath her branches was my Hajime. He spent a great deal of time here tending her and resting in her shade, speaking with her. It is good for her to know that the Kuchiki descendants continue and that in all of this time, they have not forgotten the tree from which their lives were drawn."

"It's strange," Renji said softly, "but it feels like…even though I know I've never been to this place before…I feel like I've been here a million times."

He looked over at Byakuya and he could see from the noble's bright eyes and rapt expression that he was feeling the same.

That is the deep resonance of your bloodline. This place is the birthplace of all great nobles…and I am the birth mother of the first of the Kuchiki nobles.

"She has made me a promise," the king said in a soft, longing tone, "that when my time here is at an end, I will return here and Hajime will be waiting to walk with me into eternity. So, you see, although he gave his life to protect me, we have not truly lost each other. And when the time comes for Hajime's descendant to ascend, he will be with me again. I come here every night to rest beneath her and to remember her promise to me. And someday, your little Hajime will come here to take my place beneath her branches. My blood and the blood of my Hajime will continue to safeguard this place…and all worlds."

Renji chuckled softly.

"Who would have thought…our kid…would be the next king."

He noticed suddenly that Byakuya was wearing a troubled expression.

"What is it?" he asked.

Byakuya met his eyes warily.

"Renji…Sosuke Aizen seeks to overthrow the spirit king. He wants to hold power over all worlds. I know he is preoccupied with his injuries and with managing the hollows, but…that won't keep him busy forever. And if he learns that Hajime will be named Crown Prince, he could seek to do harm to him…to destroy him."

Renji nodded.

"Things will get dangerous for all of us," Renji agreed, slipping an arm around the noble, "but we've managed to hold him off this long. And we'll keep doing that. And it won't just be the two of us, Byakuya…our family, our friends, they're going to be there to help us watch over him. It won't be safe, but when have you and I ever lived a safe life?"

Byakuya smiled and nodded in acknowledgment, but Renji could see the nagging doubt in his eyes. They started to pull free of the limbs that held them, but they tightened slightly and did not release them.

_Let me ease your minds. I will make this promise to you. If ever Hajime is threatened, he may once call his ancestor and namesake back to life to fight on his behalf. And before your son can be defeated…his attacker will face the full fury the divine dragon and Hajime, the elder's sword. I assure you that your son will be well protected. Sosuke Aizen is very strong indeed, but this proud clan will never fear him…and will never fall before him._

There was a stirring in the core of the tree and Byakuya and Renji flinched as the limbs that held them began to pulsate softly with power and their bodies began to glow with white light.

_I will give you additional strength to see you through the battles ahead. And I shall name you the protectors of the next king. For as long as you draw breath, the two of you will stand between him and any danger. Have faith. Life is never safe…but all are given the means to fight for their survival. You will not be alone._

The tree released Renji, but continued to hold Byakuya in her limbs.

_You have been greatly damaged by Sosuke Aizen, in body, mind and heart. Yet you have also been strong enough that you have broken free of his grasp each time._

Renji stared as the tree flared with pink light that swirled around the noble and then sank down into his body.

_I will make this promise to you, Byakuya. If Sosuke Aizen ever imprisons you again, I will protect you. He will not be able to hold back your power, nor take the power from your blade. You will see through his illusions and you will break whatever bonds he places on you. And should the day come that he strikes you with a fatal blow, your blood will become as poison to him. It needs only to touch him and he will die with you. He will sense that you are dangerous to him and he will be wary of you. Put your mind at ease. He will not hurt you again. You have suffered at his hands for the last time._

The limbs released Byakuya and he dropped to his knees in the blossoms that covered the ground beneath her. Renji gazed down at his bowed head, closed eyes and his tightly controlled expression. When his eyes opened again, Renji could see the barely restrained tears of relief he held back. He moved closer to the noble and dropped down into the cherry blossoms, meeting the dark, gray eyes and smiling.

"I guess Aizen had best not mess with you again…" he said, pulling Byakuya into his arms, "It's over. You're free of that sick bastard, Byakuya."

Byakuya said nothing, but burrowed deeply into Renji's arms, releasing a long sigh of relief. The spirit king smiled at them and turned away, following the trail back to the waterfall. The two rested quietly in the shade of the ancient sakura until the sun began to set in the distance.

"I guess we should go back," Renji said finally, releasing Byakuya, standing and stepping away from the tree.

Byakuya shifted and leaned back against the trunk of the great tree, looking up at Renji with eyes that were filled with both weariness and contentment.

"I know we have to go. There is much that needs doing…but I will miss this when we leave. There is great peace in being in this place…in being close to her. I understand why the elder Hajime spent so much time here. It's hard for me to leave…"

A slim, graceful branch slipped down and touched his shoulder.

_Then a part of me will go with you. Find a special place for it to grow and tend it well. You will have a way to feel close to this place…to me…_

The branch slid down and touched the noble's open palm. A tiny seedling tree appeared in his hand.

_Place it in the ground and have Hajime use his power to make it grow._

Byakuya smiled up at the ancient tree.

"Arigato," he whispered softly, holding the tiny gift close.

_Now it is time for you to return to the Seireitei. I will ease your passage…sleep now._

Byakuya touched his hand to her trunk in farewell and lowered himself to the ground, closing his eyes. Renji felt like he was falling and then a floating sensation. They drifted off to sleep side-by-side, feeling as though they were cradled in the safety of the giant sakura's ancient limbs.


	22. The Special Delivery

When Renji's eyes opened again, he found himself returned to the Fourth Division and lying in a bed set alongside Byakuya's. The noble was sleeping peacefully, a small smile gracing his lips. The seedling sakura had been set on the nightstand on the other side of the bed, near the window. Renji heard a small giggle and turned his head in the direction of the sound. The door opened wide and Hajime burst into the room wearing a wide smile and squealing with delight. Chisaki and Takeshi peeked through the doorway, smiling, then closed it behind Hajime.

"Daddy Ren! Daddy Bya!" he called excitedly, "I got to help with the babies!"

Beside Renji, Byakuya stirred, then his eyes blinked open. Hajime practically flew into his lap, chattering excitedly.

"They have red hair like Daddy Ren and gray eyes like Daddy Bya, and they cry really loud sometimes, but only when they're hungry or tired. Their nurse is really nice! She lets me help to feed them even though Takeo said it's women's work. I told him he is silly and he tickled me and said I'm the silly one…"

"Hajime," Byakuya said softly, pulling the boy close, "it is good to see you."

The boy's arms wrapped around Byakuya and he clung warmly to his father's shoulder. As he rested there for a moment, his eye fell on the seedling tree and he gave a little gasp.

"Daddy Bya! It's a magic tree! Where did you get a magic tree?"

"It was a gift," Byakuya said, glancing at Renji, "We will plant it in our garden when we go home."

"Can we go home now?" the boy asked, "Captain Unohana said that you were both fine and that after you woke up we could go home."

The door opened and Captain Unohana stepped into the room with Isane on her heels.

"Well…you two are looking very well, considering," she commented, "Captain Kuchiki, it was difficult during my examination, to believe that only recently you gave birth to twins…let alone had them by c-section. Whatever occurred during the time we were in the Repentance Center…it was apparently successful."

Byakuya nodded.

"Renji and I were successful in fending off Sosuke Aizen's attack on my mind. Then we were…assisted…elsewhere before returning here."

"Well…it appears you returned just in time for all of the fun. It appears that all of the ones affected by Hajime's magic hugs have gone into labor as a group. Our maternity ward is full…and only two of the occupants are female!"

"Oh…this I've gotta see!" Renji said excitedly, rolling to his feet, "Are you coming, Byakuya?"

Byakuya nodded briefly and, holding onto Hajime, climbed carefully to his feet. They left the room and followed the two healers down the hall and into the maternity ward. Byakuya paused to hand Hajime off to Takeshi and Chisaki, who waited in the lobby. Immediately upon entering the maternity ward, they heard the sounds. The hallway was alive with the sounds of masculine moans, groans and more than a few curses. Byakuya glanced at Renji, shaking his head and stepped into one of the two rooms actually holding a female patient. Rukia and Rikichi sat next to Hotaru, feeding her ice chips and helping her to control her breathing. Seeing Byakuya, she sighed in relief.

"Oh, thank goodness," she panted softly, "finally, someone who's been through this!"

Byakuya smiled warmly.

"Well…in fact, I was delivered by c-section," he corrected her.

"But you went through some labor, right?" she continued, wincing as a contraction began.

Byakuya moved toward her and Rukia stood.

"I'm going to go check in with Ichigo. He was having kind of a rough time. Yoruichi and Kisuke were having to manage his reiatsu flares…and it wasn't fun!"

She left the room and ran down the hall. Byakuya sat down and took his sister's hand. Hotaru seemed to calm as soon as she felt his touch. Rikichi's face took on a hurt look.

"Oh…" panted Hotaru, groaning at the pain, "don't be like that! I…I love you, Rikichi. You know that! I'm just glad Byakuya is here, because he knows how this feels. He's been through it."

"Sorry," Rikichi said softly, "I know you didn't mean it in a hurtful way."

She squeezed his hand gently, then turned her head toward Byakuya.

"Byakuya," she said, her breathing slowing as the contraction ended, "I have something I need to ask you. I wanted to ask before…but…things sort of got out of control. So I never got a chance to…augh!"

"Breathe slowly," Byakuya said quietly, "in for eight seconds, out for eight…"

He and Rikichi held her hands and breathed with her. The door opened and Isane came in. She quickly checked Hotaru's reiatsu and dilation.

"You're almost there," she said encouragingly, "eight centimeters and everything looks perfect!"

Hotaru smiled in relief.

"Thank you, Isane. It is a relief to hear that."

The healer nodded.

"I'm going to stay now until you are ready. I think you will be the first to deliver, so I will remain here until it is time. Then we will go to the delivery room."

Hotaru nodded, then she turned her head to look at Byakuya again.

"As I was saying, I have had something on my mind for a long time."

"What is it?" asked Byakuya.

"It's…well it didn't matter before now, but we are going to have a child together…and I know he doesn't make a big deal of it…but Rikichi, well, you know, because he grew up alone and without parents, he doesn't have a surname."

Byakuya nodded, understanding coming into his eyes, but he waited for Hotaru to finish.

"Byakuya…I…I would like to know if we could have your permission…augh!"

"Breathe…"

"I am breathing! I…augh, damn!" the woman swore, "This hurts like hell!"

Rikichi cringed slightly as her reiatsu flared painfully.

"Pant for three breaths, then one long, three short, one long," Byakuya said softly.

Hotaru held tightly to the two mens' hands and panted until the pain eased. She sighed softly in relief as the contraction ended.

"Hah…ah, okay," she said finally, "I wanted to ask you…as clan leader…"

"Yes, he may," Byakuya said, looking into her anxious eyes.

"He…he…" Hotaru panted questioningly.

"He may use the Kuchiki surname. I will arrange for permission to be granted for this."

Rikichi's eyes went wide.

"Captain…I…I don't know what to say…" he stammered.

"Vice Captain," Byakuya said, meeting Rikichi's eyes warmly, "your service to the Kuchiki family is without equal. You have served me well and during those years of service, you have saved my life, Renji's…and Hotaru's as well. You have proven yourself worthy of wearing our name with pride. I should have offered you this honor when the two of you were married. In any case, I offer it now."

Hotaru's eyes glistened.

"Oh Rikichi! Now we can all share our family name!" she sighed.

Rikichi sighed and leaned over to rest his head against hers.

"I know that's been bothering you for a long time," he said softly, "and you have no idea how proud I am to have that honor."

Byakuya nodded.

"I will see to the arrangements," he said, smiling, "just as soon as I am home again."

The door opened and Renji burst in.

"Byakuya…they need some help with Ichigo…his reiatsu is off the charts. Kisuke and Yoruichi have been holding it in check all night, but…"

Hotaru nodded.

"Go on," she said calmly, "I'll be fine, now."

Byakuya followed Renji out of the room and down the hall. They heard Kisuke's voice floating out into the hallway.

"Easy there, you almost hit me!"

There was a rumble of errant reiatsu and they heard something break.

"OW! Dammit, that hurts!" Ichigo yelled.

"Oh, stop!" Rukia said reprovingly, "My brother just…"

"Yeah, well he at least had the pain block!"

"You can't have a pain block this close to delivery. You're going to have this baby any minute!"

The building shook as Ichigo's reiatsu flared again. A healer ran out of the room. Byakuya and Renji stepped calmly into the room.

"I got him," Renji said to Kisuke, "just tell us what to do."

Kisuke nodded, his face looking somehow tired, excited and anxious all by turns.

"His reiatsu keeps flaring. We held it down most of the night, but…"

Byakuya and Renji sat down at the pregnant shinigami's side.

"It will take all of us to power a shield strong enough to hold his power back," Kisuke explained.

They spread out around Ichigo and Kisuke raised a kido shield around him. Each of the others touched their hands to the shield, raising the power. Even so, when the substitute shinigami's reiatsu flared again, the room shook softly.

"Well," sighed Yoruichi wearily, "that's better than it was."

Captain Unohana stepped into the room and quickly examined Ichigo.

"You are ready," she said smiling, "We'll move you to the delivery room now."

"But we just got him shielded!" Kisuke complained.

Captain Unohana leaned over and calmly sealed away his spirit energy.

"It is all right to seal his spirit energy away now. We just didn't want to do it too long before delivery."

"Oh…now he's ready!" Kisuke went on in annoyance, "after all that?"

"Hey!" Ichigo yelled, "It isn't my fault!"

Kisuke turned to Ichigo and found himself smiling.

"Don't worry about it," he said, his better nature suddenly returning, "in a few minutes, we're going to be holding our baby!"

"Argh!" gasped Ichigo, "You want to get moving? I feel like it's going to fall out."

Captain Unohana leaned over Ichigo, checking him again.

"On second thought, we're going to deliver this baby here," she said calmly, "The head is crowning."

"Ow! What the hell! Is that a kid or a bowling ball!" yelled Ichigo.

Kisuke sat down and slipped a hand into his, leaning over to kiss away the next string of obscenities as the shinigami began to push.

"Go ahead and squeeze my hand if you need to," Kisuke said, grinning, "It's not my sword hand, so I won't mind if you break it."

"Ugh…shut up!" Ichigo groaned, "Hah…hah…This…really sucks! I am so not doing this again!"

"Don't worry," Kisuke laughed, sponging off his forehead, "there are easier ways for us to have kids, you know."

"Don't look at me!" Yoruichi said warningly, "I already carried twins for those two!"

"Hey!" Renji objected, "You volunteered!"

"Only because I thought you were going to die and poor Byakuya would have had nothing to remember you by!" she laughed.

"Hey! Did you guys forget I'm here?" panted Ichigo.

"Okay," said Captain Unohana, smiling widely, "One more push should do it!"

Ichigo gripped Kisuke's hand and closed his eyes, pushing with all of his strength. There was a breathless moment as the tension in his body released and the tiny baby slipped out of his body. Then a hearty cry sounded. Ichigo and Kisuke caught their breath in wonder as Captain Unohana and Hanatoro quickly examined and cleaned the baby and wrapped him in a blanket. Captain Unohana set the infant in Ichigo's arms.

"Congratulations," she said softly, "you have a son."

Renji slipped a hand warmly into Byakuya's as the two watched Ichigo and Kisuke smile and gently cuddle their newborn.

"Whew!" sighed Renji, "I'm glad that's over!"

"That's two down, four to go," Captain Unohana sighed.

She turned to Byakuya.

"Hotaru had a healthy baby girl. She and the baby are both fine, but I think Shunsui might need a bit of support," she said softly, "Captain Ukitake is going into emergency surgery. I have to go prepare for that. It would be a great favor to me if you would go down to their room and sit with them."

Byakuya nodded, rising and flash stepping out of the room.

"Who else is here?" Renji asked.

"Just Rangiku, Ikkaku and Yumichika now," said Rukia.

"Wait," Renji said, furrowing his brow, "Ikkaku _and_ Yumichika? But I thought that…"

"Apparently," Captain Unohana said, leaning over to examine Ichigo's baby, "Whoever was 'affected' and received seed…or who simply received seed from one who was 'affected' became pregnant."

"Wait!" said Renji, staring, "That means that if it had been the other way around that night…"

"You would have carried the child," Captain Unohana said sweetly.

"Bet you're glad Byakuya was in a generous mood that night, eh Renji?" laughed Kisuke.

"Shut up!" snapped Renji, "I could've ended up pregnant?"

"You shut up!" yelled Ichigo, "I did end up pregnant! Damn! I knew I should have been more pushy that night!"

"Ah…no, it wouldn't have done you any good, cupcake," Kisuke said, narrowing his eyes, "I won that card game fair and square. I wasn't going to bottom after that!"

XXXXXXXXXX

"When was the last time they came in to talk to us?" Shunsui asked softly.

"About a half hour ago," Byakuya said, looking up at the other captain, "It shouldn't be long now. The c-section is very fast, but it takes a while to close the incision. It should be very soon, now."

Shunsui sighed.

"I know he wanted to go through with this…and I am happy we're going to be parents. But this is not good for him," the captain said worriedly, "He was not up to it, but…what could we do?"

Byakuya felt a twinge of guilt as he looked into Shunsui's worried eyes.

"He will be all right," he told Shunsui, but inside, he wondered.

The two nearly jumped out of their chairs when the door opened and Captain Unohana entered, carrying a tiny infant.

"Congratulations," she said, her eyes tired, but relieved, "You have a healthy baby girl."

"And Juushiro?" Shunsui asked anxiously as he took the precious bundle in his arms.

"He will recover with rest and some treatment," she assured him.

She turned to Byakuya.

"Hajime is resting in the room you and Captain Abarai were in. I needed his help to stabilize Captain Ukitake after the surgery. He is fine, too…he only needs sleep to restore his reiatsu."

Byakuya nodded and left the room. He flash stepped down the hall and into the room where Hajime was sleeping. Renji was already in the room, sitting on the empty bed beside the one Hajime slept in.

"He's fine," Renji said, reassuringly, "just sleeping."

"I know," said Byakuya, but I wanted to check on him."

Byakuya sat down next to Renji and leaned heavily against him. Renji chuckled softly and Byakuya looked at him in askance.

"Oh," said Renji, "I found out what the 'magic' in Hajime's hug did."

"Yes?"

"Apparently…whoever…um…received seed…got pregnant."

Byakuya's eyes narrowed.

"So if I had…you would have…"

"Yeah," chuckled Renji, "I would have."

"Renji," Byakuya said quietly.

"Yes, Bya?"

"You owe me…"

"No argument there, I guess…"


	23. The Seedling Sakura

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Ichigo called softly, trying not to wake the tiny infant he held.

Kisuke looked up from where he sat, leaned against Ichigo and smiling widely at the wide-eyed, ginger haired bundle that gazed back at him, cooing and gurgling.

Byakuya and Renji stopped in front of them, admiring their son as Ichigo and Kisuke cast admiring glances at the twin girls cuddled in the slings the two captains wore. Behind them, Hajime carried the seedling sakura and Takeo, Chisaki and Takeshi trailed, chatting softly.

"We're taking a walk out to the waterfall," Renji said, tickling Akane's chin, "We are planting a new sakura tree."

"A special tree for Daddy Bya," added Hajime, nodding meaningfully, "It will help him feel happy inside."

Ichigo glanced up at the noble and grinned.

"I guess we all could use more happiness, kiddo!" he chuckled.

"You are welcome to join us if you wish," Byakuya offered quietly.

Ichigo turned to look at Kisuke, who nodded affirmatively and stood up, brushing himself off. They fell in with Renji and Takeo, chatting softly. As the group reached the back gate, a cheerful feminine voice called out to them.

"Hey, mind if we join you?"

Byakuya looked up as Hotaru and Rikichi approached, holding their baby daughter and accompanied by a widely smiling Rukia.

Byakuya smiled and nodded affirmatively. Hotaru and Rukia moved closer to Ichigo and Kisuke, while Rikichi instinctively took up a position near Byakuya.

"Vice Captain Kuchiki," Byakuya said quietly, "I trust things are in order at the division?"

Rikichi blinked, then smiled and chuckled softly.

"Sorry, sir. I'm not used to that yet. And yes, Takeo and I made sure everything has been kept up to date. Takeo has been running the training groups and I just finished evaluations and living world deployments."

"Arigato," said Byakuya, nodding, "as usual, you have proven to be more than dependable, Rikichi. But now, I need to speak with you on an important matter."

"Sir?"

"Rikichi, Captain's exams are coming up and although you steadfastly refuse to leave my squad, as clan leader, I must insist that as part of your duty to the Kuchiki clan that you represent us in those exams."

Rikichi looked up at him, looking as though he wanted to argue, but said nothing. Byakuya sighed.

"Rikichi, you remember what it was like when the time came that we knew that Renji should move on to captaincy. It wasn't an easy decision, but it was one that we knew was right. You have been with me for many years, Rikichi…from back when I mistakenly judged you to be practically useless to when your powers began to emerge, even to now. I still remember the first time I saw your ban kai…when we thought that Renji was dead…and I remember when Renji came to take me back from Aizen and the two of us were about to be killed. You stood between us and death. And we all survived because you did that. You have grown very powerful and the Gotei 13 needs that power in its leaders. There is a captain's position waiting for you and I have made the recommendation. All that you must do is to take the captain's exam, which we both know you will pass with flying colors. You have honored the Kuchiki family as the Squad Six vice captain…and now it is time for you to lead. Renji and I want the twins to be transferred to my squad and they are working at vice captain level now. Momo and Kira are taking the captain's exams and moving up as well. Takeo will transfer to Squad Five and act as a vice captain to Renji. Rikichi…we only wait for you to take this step."

Rikichi continued walking, letting his captain's words wash over him. He felt great pride inside at having gained Byakuya's confidence in such a way…but…

He looked back at Byakuya, thinking. He worried for his captain, as was his way. He had spent so many years seeing to Byakuya's safety and needs, he wondered what would fill the space created when he no longer had Byakuya to dedicate himself to.

"Rikichi?"

"Captain," he said softly, "I can't imagine going through a day without the goal of protecting you. It has been my priority for so long that it has become second nature. I just don't know what I would do in absence of that."

Rikichi was startled to hear Byakuya laugh softly. He looked up in surprise.

"Rikichi, don't you understand? Protecting me was a practice ground…a trial run for a much more important job. You have protected me well for so many years…and you are a capable protector. Being that you are, I judge that you are ready to leave protecting me to other hands…and move on to protecting, not just one person, but many…not just your captain, but your squad and all of those who dwell in Soul Society. Rikichi, your powers are needed. Not just to oppose Sosuke Aizen, but to defend against any who seek to harm what you and I would protect. I realize that you value your place at my side, and I value you being there, but it would be wrong for you to remain there when your powers are needed to protect others. Do you understand?"

Rikichi hesitated, thinking, then nodded.

"Then you will take the exam?" Byakuya asked.

"I will take the exam," Rikichi affirmed, "but I request that you allow me to begin training my replacements immediately, sir. If you are to be left in other hands, I would see that they are fully trained to serve you as I do."

"They will report to you tomorrow to begin training. I have already gotten clearance from Renji. He is looking forward to seeing you move up as well. He always saw the best in you, always believed in you. He is very proud."

Rikichi smiled and blushed.

"Arigato, Captain, that means a lot."

The group had reached the end of the forest trail and stood overlooking the rushing waterfall, the sparkling blue lake and the wide open meadows beyond. Hajime walked to a small rise that provided a lovely view of everything and dropped to his knees, holding the tiny tree ready. Byakuya gently turned Akane over to Takeo, then stepped forward and knelt next to the boy. He dug a small hole in the soil and Hajime set the tiny tree in place. He sprinkled water over the sprout, then gently took Byakuya's hand and brought it to rest on the wet soil around its base. He kept his own hand set lightly on top of his father's and looked up into Byakuya's eyes. Byakuya returned his gaze questioningly.

"This is a special tree," Hajime said, looking down at their joined hands, "I can only make it come to life if there is a soul willing to give life to it. Will you give some of your life force to make it grow?"

"That won't hurt him, will it?" asked Renji, frowning.

"No," Hajime said with certainty, "it's like what happens when people make a baby. They give some of their life to make a new one. The mother tree gave some of her life to make this baby tree, but it needs another parent to make it alive."

He turned back to Byakuya, waiting. Byakuya nodded.

"Go ahead, Hajime," he said softly.

The boy lowered his head and closed his eyes. Spiritual pressure rose around them and the wind swept over them. Warm, golden light flared around Hajime's hand and traveled down into Byakuya's. The dark haired captain's spirit energy flared white around him, growing until the ground rumbled softly. The golden light from Hajime's hand snaked upward and wrapped around Byakuya, drawing power from him and sending it down into the roots of the baby tree. The ground shook underneath them and slowly the tiny tree began to grow.

The others watched in awe as power poured from Byakuya, down into the tree and the tree expanded in size. The trunk of the tree thickened and slender limbs stretched out from it. Pink and white buds formed on the limbs, then burst into bloom. When the power finally lessened and faded away, a fully formed tree stood where the tiny one had been.

Byakuya blinked and swayed slightly. Hajime put his hands on his father's face and gazed at him appraisingly.

"Daddy Bya needs a nap!" he exclaimed.

Power flared around the boy's hands and Byakuya dropped softly to the ground beneath the tree, his head rested on his arms.

"Hajime!" Renji objected, "Byakuya and I have both told you that you are not to put people to sleep without asking permission!"

"But he was tired!" Hajime said, wide eyed.

"You still should have asked him first," Renji said firmly.

Hajime's expression turned somber.

"Do you want me to wake him up and ask him?" the boy asked.

Renji looked down at the peacefully sleeping captain.

"Nah…you don't have to do that. He looks pretty comfortable, actually. And you're right…he probably needs the rest. Just, next time, ask first, okay?"

Hajime nodded.

Renji turned and handed the baby girl he carried to Chisaki.

"Why don't you guys go on back to the manor? I'll stay here until Sleeping Beauty wakes up and then we'll join you for dinner."

A few minutes later, the others were off down the pathway and Renji sat with his back against the tree, holding his peacefully sleeping lover in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXX

Gin chuckled to himself as he dragged a struggling and resistant shinigami down the hallway and into the large meeting room. Sosuke Aizen sat in his chair with his chin rested on his hand and a discontented frown on his face. Gin stopped near him, studying him for a moment.

"Oh," he said, frowning, "you don't look very well. I did tell you that you should spend a few days in bed after what happened. You should have taken my advice. You don't look well at all, Sosuke."

"Enough, Gin. This is the one I asked you to find then?"

"Yes, Sosuke, the very one. I'm afraid he isn't happy at all about our invitation. I nearly had to damage him to get him in here. I fail to see what use he'll be. His powers are respectable, but he is completely intractable."

"That doesn't matter," Aizen said quietly, "Bring him to me."

Gin dragged the youth forward, pushing him roughly to his knees at Aizen's feet. Aizen looked down at him calmly.

"Welcome," he said softly, "I will come right to the point. I have work for you."

"Forget it," the youth spat angrily, "I will do nothing for you! You have caused nothing but…"

Gin struck the youth, sending him roughly to the floor.

"You'll want to mind your manners when you speak to your master, boy," he said reproachfully.

"He is not my master," snapped the youth, his dark eyes flaring, "and I'll die before I do anything for him!"

Aizen smiled.

"Charming," he said, rising and moving closer to the youth, "he will be perfect."

He drew Kyoka Suigetsu. The youth at his feet swallowed hard, but forced himself to remain calm.

"Kill me, then," he said, his voice shaking slightly, "I would rather die than help you."

Aizen's smile widened.

"Oh…no…that wouldn't do at all. I'm not going to kill you. I have a much better use for you. And after you experience the power of my zanpakuto, you will do whatever I tell you to do."

Golden power began to flare around Aizen's blade and the youth kneeling before him paled.

"Shatter, Kyoka Suigetsu," Aizen said quietly.

Moments later, the youth laid unconscious on the floor and Sosuke Aizen staggered away and slumped back into his chair.

"Are you all right?" Gin asked, staring, "It looks like they really took it out of you this time, what with Renji's dragon attack and the battle in Byakuya's inner world!"

Silence, Gin," Aizen said, shifting uncomfortably, "Return him to the place where you found him. Make sure he finds his way home."

"As you wish, Sosuke," Gin murmured.

He lifted the youth over his shoulder and carried him back out the door.

Aizen rested his chin on his open palm and sighed heavily, trying to ignore the painful throbbing in his veins. He would have time to rest and regain his strength while the boy went about his work. And all would be in place when Aizen's powers reached full strength again. As soon as that happened, he would have his revenge.

The sun was setting when Byakuya finally stirred in Renji's arms and sat up, yawning and stretching. Renji smiled as Byakuya turned slightly to better view the sunset, then relaxed against Renji, nuzzling warmly into his shoulder.

"Where did everybody go?" he asked softly.

"Back up to the manor," Renji replied, resting his face against a tumble of dark, sakura scented hair, "They didn't want to disturb you while you were sleeping."

"Hajime…" Byakuya said, shaking his head.

"Oh, I told him not to do that without permission again. Seriously though, we need to do something about that kid."

"Why…he sees something wrong, someone in need and he wants to help. What is wrong with that?"

"What's wrong is that you can't just do stuff like that. You let that kid do whatever he wants! That's how you ended up pregnant…how a whole mess of people ended up pregnant!"

"I know it caused a lot of chaos, Renji, but it caused good things to happen as well. I've never seen Hotaru and Rikichi so happy…and even though Juushiro had a difficult time, he and Shunsui are so in love with their little girl that they can't see straight."

"Yeah…then there's Ichigo…"

"Whose relationship with his father was greatly mended once he revealed what happened."

"And what about Ikkaku and Yumichika?"

"They got what they deserved…"

"Bya!"

"Come now, Renji. You saw how happy they were!"

"Yeah, once all of the grunting and cursing was over…oh, and Yumichika got his figure back. But what about Rangiku? She's okay with it, but she's not talking about who the father is. She won't tell anyone."

"Well, her son has white hair…who do you think it is?"

"Wha…Toshiro, no way!" Renji exclaimed.

"I was thinking more along the lines of Gin," Byakuya said quietly, "They were close before he left…and she never really got over him. Perhaps he has been making trips to the Seireitei to visit her."

"Ugh!" Renji muttered, "I think I'd rather it was Toshiro! Hell, I'd rather it was anyone else! That guy is one sick bastard!"

"No arguments there," agreed Byakuya, "but just because she knows he's bad for her doesn't mean she's wise enough to stay away from him."

"Well, first thing tomorrow, I'm going to go have a talk with her," Renji said matter-of-factly.

"Well, Renji," Byakuya said calmly, "don't be surprised if she doesn't listen. As much as you want to help, realize, sometimes people are going to do what they will and even though you tell them the train wreck is coming, you can't stop it."

Renji sighed heavily.

"Damn! You're probably right. But I'm still going to have a talk with her."

"I hope she listens to you," Byakuya said softly.

"That's funny coming from you, because you don't listen to me either!" Renji said, grinning, "I specifically remember telling you to stay out of trouble."

"You always tell me that."

"Yeah," Renji agreed, "and you always manage to find trouble."

"Actually, trouble tends to find me, Renji," Byakuya corrected him.

"Yeah…and it's lucky you have me to dig your pretty ass out of it, too!"

"Yes, Renji," Byakuya agreed, nuzzling closer to the redhead, "I am extremely lucky to have you."


End file.
